Annihilation
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) Rogue finds herself in a world where mutants and humans are locked in a terrible war. A world where no one is as she remembered them and all has changed. A world without the X-Men. How will she return home?
1. I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own X-Men Evolution, though I wish I did.

**Summary:**

Rogue finds herself in a world where mutants and humans are locked in a terrible war.  A world without the X-Men.  Rated R, for extreme violence and strong language, as well as graphic scenes and some sensuality.  Not for the little kiddies.  Expect the unexpected, no character will be spared, and none will be as you remembered and loved them.  Action, adventure, romance, drama, and a little humor.  And plenty of 'em!  This story however, methinks, a bit more on the angst and action.  Sequel to 'Infection' and just about every other story I've written, and a prequel to 'Redemption.'  A word of warning, this promises to be one of the most complicated stories I have ever written.  Please forgive any plot or character errors on my part.  And with reviews... be gentle.

Rogue rolled out of the way as Juggernaut's fist slammed down hard onto the pavement behind her, shattering the concrete ground and sending cracks in every direction.  At least it wasn't her, she thought, as she pushed herself up with her hands and flipped, landing gracefully on her feet some distance away from the raging behemoth.

It was supposed to have been a simple night.  A quiet night.  It was "Girl's Night Out".  Not "Girl's do battle with the Juggernaut Night!"  At least they had their spare uniforms stashed away in Jean's SUV.

Jean and Sarah ducked down out of sight, Sarah sliding her adamantium claws back between her knuckles, after quickly learning that the Unbreakable material apparently couldn't penetrated the armor of the Unstoppable warrior.  Wanda lay unconscious nearby.  They hadn't really expected to see her, they'd just run into her on the way.  Always eager to bond with the Brotherhood (some of them more than others, at least) Jean and Rogue had invited her to join them.

It'd been good at first, the four girls just hanging out.  Jean was the odd one out, being the most preppy among the two Goths and the girl with no childhood.  But she made up for it by putting her oh so valuable credit card at their disposal.  And of course that meant a shopping spree up at the mall.  Rogue had even managed to get the perfect earrings she had her eyes on for the past few weeks.  Jean had held contribute to her personal funds enough to make it possible.  And so it was an hour later the four were driving down the streets towards the Brotherhood house to drop off Wanda.  They were exchanging stories and jokes, and laughing as their purchases jumped and bounced inside the car around their legs in brightly colored bags.

Then of course Juggernaut had shown up, smashed through a police car and nearly destroy the SUV before Sarah had grabbed the wheel and swerved it out of the way.  So they'd pulled over and grabbed their uniforms.  An invaluable first lesson at the Xavier Institute was how to change quickly (and discreetly) in as short a time as possible.  Thus it was that the four girls had decided to take down the Professor's half-brother.

"You can't stop the Unstoppable!" roared the Juggernaut, lashing out at Rogue, who gracefully leapt out of his way again.

"Guy sounds like an idiot," grumbled Sarah, rubbing her knuckles.  "What's the plan?"

"Juggernaut needs that protective helmet on.  Its got four latches on the sides of his neck.  Flip those and get it off... I'll handle the rest," replied Jean, steadying her breathing and preparing to launch her psi-attack.  Sarah nodded.

"I'm gonna smash your skull in!" he roared, going after Rogue.  Sarah took advantage of his attention and launched herself onto the Juggernaut's back, grabbing and snapping off the two latches there.  Juggernaut lashed about, trying to grab her, but Sarah flipped over and out of the way, avoiding his slower, clumsy arms.

Rogue watched the two battling mutants as she landed down alongside Wanda, checking her pulse.  She was fine, she'd be conscious in a few.  But her powers were needed now.  Sighing, Rogue slipped off one of her brown uniform gloves, brushing her finger lightly against Wanda's cheek.  The dark-haired girl barely gave a murmur as a short-term dosage of her powers filled Rogue's body, as well as a smattering of memories which she pushed into the back of her subconscious.  Long practice had made it easier.

Rogue growled, launching a hex-bolt, 'causing the Juggernaut to stumble.  Again his fatal attention was diverted from Sarah back to Rogue, and he charged her.  Rogue gasped, unprepared for the ferocity of Juggernaut's attack, and stumbled backwards over an overturned street sign, falling flat on her ass.  The Juggernaut reached her, rearing back his fist and preparing to again smash Rogue into pulp.

But the fist slammed into something solid just before it shattered Rogue's skull, and as she looked up in relief she saw Jean was there, holding out her hand.  Her psi shield had encased Rogue in a protective sphere.  Rogue smiled.  It never failed to amaze her, how the two of them absolutely, positively hated one another at times, yet still managed to work together as a team.

But then Juggernaut's fist slammed down again, harder, and Jean's face contorted in pain.  Her shield was buckling.  Thinking quickly, Rogue thrust out her hands, forefinger and pinkie extended, using her hex-powers to reinforce the psi-shield.

"Rogue!" shouted Wanda.  Rogue glanced over her shoulder.  Sure enough, the rival Goth from the Brotherhood was on her feet again, extending her own hands in a similar manner.  She was also trying to reinforce Jean's psi-shield.

And that's when things got weird.

The shield shimmered, glowing blue from the clashing hex-bolts.  Then it pulsated.  Juggernaut stepped back in astonishment, even as Jean, Wanda, and Rogue simultaneously tried to cut their powers.  But they were feeding on one another, as the previous dome of mental energy shielding Rogue encased her completely into a sphere, a sphere that pulsated the colors of the rainbow.  Red, yellow, green, blue.  Then black, and it shimmered, and Rogue screamed inside.

There was a brilliant flash of light, so bright and sudden everyone shielded their eyes, even the bystanders in the nearby homes, who'd watched the mutants do battle.  When it had passed, Jean blinked her eyes, clearing away the bright spots behind them.  Then they opened wide in shock.  Wanda was there, so was Sarah, also blinking away the bright light.  Even Cain seemed stunned for a moment.  But then Jean's vision cleared... and she saw...

"Oh my god... ROGUE!!" she cried out.

Where Rogue had sat, a perfect hole had formed in the ground, as if the entire psi sphere, and everything in it... had been utterly annihilated.

"ROGUE!!!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Senses were lost in this... this chaotic haze of colors and sounds.  It was pure chaos.  It was utter limbo.  She could see sounds, she could taste color, and she was absolutely positive she wasn't on any sort of hallucinogenic drugs.  All this was real.  And it made absolutely no sense.  Rogue was falling.  Or she was floating.  She couldn't tell which way was up, or even if up and down existed.  She felt hot, she felt cold.  She felt like she was going to burst into flame, or shatter like ice, at any moment.  She closed her eyes and screamed, but no sound came out.

But she screamed anyway.

Then she was falling... or being hurled in a particular direction.  The colors shifted, forming a tunnel of sorts.  Images flashed past through the swirling colors.  Mystique.  Irene.  Scott.  Bayville High.  Principle Darkholme.  A study date.  Gambit's charged card.  It all blurred past her closed eyelids and into her brain, as she kept falling.  Then she saw new images.  People rioting.  Toad.  Professor X.  War... modern war.  The sky scorched red.  Magneto.

She was being hurled down a long, swirling vortex of colors.  But then the tunnel split.  Rogue felt an almost instinctive urge filling her, and she veered to the left, but again a shockwave rippled through the air (or whatever it was) and she was hurled to the opposite tunnel, screaming all the way down.

Finally, mercifully, it ended.  Or Rogue blacked out.  But at that point... she welcomed oblivion.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her senses returned slowly.  The first unfortunately was feeling, and she could feel the pain.  Her entire body ached.  Like she'd been in a blender for over an hour and reduced to mush.  Thankfully, it was a faded ache and, she thought in relief, barely hurt anymore at all.  It was more like remembered pain than anything else.

Her second was smell... and she coughed, choking on the thick clouds of dust, sitting up to cover her mouth as she hacked a few moments, clearing her lungs of the stuff.  Her aches burned her as she moved, but they were fading, and a cursory glance down at herself to her she was unharmed, if covered in reddish dust.

"Wha...?" she asked, brushing away some of the dust.  Then her gaze lifted... slowly...

The streets were cracked and broken, but not from Juggernaut's attacks.  From years of neglect.  Then her gaze lifted higher... huge, gutted out stone buildings.  A city's tall skyscrapers... reduced to rubble.  They were skeletons of their former glory.  And all around was debris.  Rogue lay next to an overturned car that'd long since been vandalized.  And even further above, a crimson sky, filled with dark clouds tinted purple from the sun's rays.  Was it sunset?  It'd been early evening when the Juggernaut had decided to go on a rampage.  Everything was so... so strange.

Oooh... her head hurt.  Felt like she had it in a vice.

"Where... where am ah?" she asked.  Sitting up, slowly shifting to her feet, was still painful but she pushed it down with little effort.  Then she remembered.  Wanda's powers.  Her own.  Jean's.  They'd... they'd clashed somehow.  Something had gone wrong.  She glanced around, looking for the others.  Wanda's powers had faded from her body... sometime during the... God, she didn't even know what to think about what had happened.  That... place... had been totally surreal.

"Jean?  Sarah?  Wanda?" she called, cupping her hands against her mouth to amplify her voice.  She got no reply, save her own echoes off the empty buildings of the dead city.  "Juggernaut?" she added, desperate for someone, anyone, to explain what had happened.  Her mind couldn't comprehend everything that was going on.  No human's, mutant or otherwise, could.

"Anyone?!"

The call echoed as the wind picked up, blowing more reddish dust and dirt into the air.  But no reply came.  No one showed up.  No one.

Rogue pawed frantically at her uniform, grabbing her hand-held communicator from her belt.  She needed to contact someone, anyone.  Right now she'd be quite content if Mystique showed up.  Anyone.  She tapped her communicator.

"Rogue to anyone.  Can you hear me?  Hello?" she asked, clicking it off and listening.  Only static filled the reply.  Rogue tried again.  And again.  And again.  Her voice shook with hysteria as she realized she was utterly cut off from everyone.  In some strange dead city, gods only knew where.  She could've been flung all the way to the other side of the planet for all she knew.

The truth of her situation would've shocked her even more deeply, but for now her mind was wrapped around one awful reality.

She was all alone.

Rogue shivered at that, hugging herself.  It was cold out, the sun was nowhere to be seen, and the winds were blowing throughout the entire area, sending shivers down her spine.  But what chilled her more was being alone.  Rogue wasn't the most sociable of people.  Hell, she usually was the first to leave a party or dance if she wasn't having fun.  But she craved human contact.  Even if it was just sitting in the corner and watching.  She'd been improving considerably since her childhood, when her 'skin condition' had prevented her from making many friends.  Now, the X-Men were both friend and family.  And they were gone.  Even the voices in her head were surprisingly quiet, as if they'd all fallen into stunned silence simultaneously.  Her own thoughts echoed inside of her head.

She was all alone.

All alone.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[New Mutant Signature Detected]

[Matched to Archived File]

"Archived File?" asked the young boy seated in the command center of Cerebro.  Boy was perhaps an understatement.  The fellow was in his late teens, tall and muscular, but touched by an innocence upon his handsome features that made him seem younger.  Features that were now drawn into a thoughtful frown as he furrowed his brow and leaned in, examining the screen.  He tapped a few buttons, calling up some results on the newly discovered mutant.

[Name: Marie Darkholme]

[Powers: Absorption of Memories, Skills, and in the case of Mutants, Powers]

[Current Location: ...]

He shut off the machine.  He knew well enough where she was and what she was capable of.  But she was... no, it couldn't be her.  She couldn't be back.

"I should get Calliban to confirm this," he said, slipping off the metal semi-helmet that covered his head and brushing back his blonde locks.  "There's... just no way it can be Rogue."

**Author's Notes:**

And so it has begun.  My most spectacular story to date.  Behold the power of an Alternate Universe.  And our favorite Evo Rogue stuck in it.  Sarah is, in case anyone didn't recognize her, X23.  Refer to 'Weapon X24.'  Oh, speaking of which: [text] means that it's a computer screen.  Or data stream, or something.  _Italics_ is thought-speech.  "text" is standard speech, "text" is speech in a foreign language.  I leave a few unnecessary words un-translated.  Besides, longtime Evo ff.net readers probably know what 'liebchen' means.

As always, reviews and requests welcome.  Though if you have a request or suggestion for an AU character, better make it known quick before I set the plot in stone.  Flames will be used to keep myself warm on cold nights.  Anyone who sues me for using Evo characters will not walk away with more than my entire life savings. Which is a measly six piestas.  Oh, and on a side note, Happy April Fools.


	2. II

Rogue reluctantly started walking, not sure where she was going.  But she had to get out of the open.  She could feel something.  Beyond nothing making sense to her, she could feel danger in the air.  It was thick with tension.

Thus, she was surprised but not totally shocked when the explosions began.

The ground shook, and Rogue immediately ducked out of sight behind some nearby debris.  At least until she found out the source.  Then cautiously she crawled forward.  Explosions meant at the very least people.  Maybe, hopefully, people who could help her.

Cautiously she peered over a overturned car, down over the hill she was on.  And gasped in surprise.  The streets were a battle ground.  Human soldiers and machine-soldiers twice their height were steadily advancing on their foes, heading in Rogue's general direction.  Their foes... mutants!  Her friends, no less!  She saw Tabby and Amara, running along the ground, throwing time bombs and fireballs back at the soldiers to slow their advance.  And there, Lance, overturning one of the pseudo-sentinels with a very localized earthquake.  She didn't recognize the girl with them, but from the way she flew through the air like Jean, she could've only been a mutant too.  But she did recognize Cybelle.  She'd been introduced to the dark-skinned Morlock when she'd been brought to the Institute to fight the Legacy Virus.

But they all looked so different.  Tabby's blonde hair was cut short, almost shaved right next to her head, and she had a grim, determined expression seen so rarely on the vivacious teen.  She was dressed leather similar to her Siren's uniform, but instead of the 'X' symbol she'd added during the fight with Apocalypse, her belt sported a strange 'M' symbol in its place.  Amara was in a similar strange uniform with the 'M' symbol, with a cloak thrown around her shoulders, and her hair was also cut short.  The length Tabby's had been, last Rogue had seen her.  Lance was the same but... when he looked in Rogue's direction... she saw his expression.  She didn't think she'd ever seen him look so... no, this was beyond angry.  His expression projected raw, pure hatred that knocked Rogue off her feet.  Cybelle was wearing some black uniform sleeveless and the 'M' patch.  Her hands were even bare, and she had the same symbol tattooed over her left eye.  The blonde wore some sort of black, skintight uniform and a bomber jacket over it.  She was the only one smiling of the entire group.

"There she is!  Found her!" shouted the girl, and Rogue looked up, realizing she'd  been spotted.

"Get her the fuck out of here!  Magma, Meltdown, give me a hand!" roared Lance, thrusting out his hands and knocking over troops and machine-soldiers alike.  Magma and Tabitha focused their attacks, burning through the foundations of a nearby building, and promptly sending it crashing down on the overturned troops, smashing them to bits and killing them all.

Rogue was shocked.  No, beyond shocked... appalled.  They... they'd just killed all those men!

Lance might not have been an X-Man but he didn't enjoy killing more than anyone else.  And Magma and... had he called her Meltdown?  What was going on?!

Rogue gasped in shock as the young woman, she could see now she was a tall, statuesque blonde not that different from Jean, swooped down and grabbed her, lifting her up in her arms.

"Hey, what tha hell?!"

"Relax Rogue, I've gotcha..." she said, "Guys, we got her!" she shouted over her shoulder at the others, swooping down low along the ground.  Lance and the girls ran up and joined them as the blonde dropped Rogue lightly onto her feet.

"What's going on?!" shouted Rogue, enraged and confused beyond all belief.

"Troopers coming," said Amara, panting for breath, leaning partially on Tabby for support.  Cybelle stood to one side, also recovering her breath.

"Good," replied Lance, slamming his fist into his open palm.  "I am personally gonna enjoy grinding them all into paste!"  Cybelle smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Not today tough guy... we got orders," replied the blonde, brushing back her short hair.  "Grab Rogue and get the hell out of the fire."

"Fine.  Let's go," grumbled Lance.  Cybelle nodded, already taking a head start.

"Would someone tell me what is going on?!" shouted Rogue, her nerves already frayed from so much stress and confusion.

"I told you!  We got troopers on their way.  That barrier won't hold 'em for long," replied Amara, as she started to jog away, back the direction Rogue had come from.  She stopped when she realized Rogue wasn't coming.

"Amara what're ya talking about?  What is goin' on?  Who are those people?  Why do they want ta hurt us?!" asked Rogue, grabbing the dark-haired girl and shaking her shoulders.

"Sweet Mars... how did you know my name?!" said Amara, shocked.

"What?" asked Rogue in confusion.  "Of course ah know you're name, we live together!"

"Rogue you've been missing for years.  Magma joined after you vanished at Northbrook," replied the strange blonde.  Another explosion rocked the air.  "Can we discuss this later?  I may be invulnerable but you guys sure as hell aren't."

"No arguing here," replied Lance, taking off.  Tabby and Amara followed.  Rogue hesitated.  These... these couldn't be her friends, could they?  But it -was- Amara.  She'd recognized her name... but... only the blonde knew Rogue, and she had no clue who the strange woman was.  She lifted up into the air, flying in wild, erratic circles to draw the fire of the soldiers as they began crawling over the building, again continuing their advance after Rogue and the other mutants.

"Damned if ah do, damned if ah don't," grumbled Rogue.

She took off after Lance and the girls.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue caught up after Amara and Tabby, who were still tired from running earlier.  Lance was pushing on ahead, moving with intense single-minded purpose.  He was beginning to frighten Rogue, truth be told.  What had happened to him?  What had happened to Tabby and Amara for that matter?  Or Cybelle?  She hadn't known the burnt Morlock very well, but she'd never seemed so... lustful for blood before.  She'd seen her expression once Lance suggested more slaughter.

"Lookout!" shouted Cybelle, suddenly turning and running back towards them.  "Its an ambush!  Fall back!  FALL BACK!!" she shouted.  Lance's head snapped up and the girls came skidding to a halt behind him.  They saw it immediately.  Armed troopers rappelling down from one of the nearby buildings.

A net dropped down atop of Cybelle.  At first she was mildly amused.  After all, her very touch melted even the thickest of iron.  But the net was copper fibers, and the soldiers activated it, sending shockwaves through Cybelle's body, 'causing her to scream.

"Damn!" cursed Amara, running forward.  Lance grabbed her wrist.

"Forget it Magma we gotta move!" he shouted.  She shook him off angrily.

"Screw you!  We can't leave her behind!"

"We haven't got a choice!" said Tabby, grabbing Amara and hauling her along.  Reluctantly the dark-haired girl went along as Rogue and the others began running away from the ambush.  Blasts split the air, and deadly laser beams sliced through the air.  Sometimes dangerously close.

The blonde girl dropped down by them again, flying alongside Rogue as the others ran for their lives.

"Come on, this way!  I spotted an opening!" she shouted, veering away.  They gave pursuit, as she swooped up and straight down into the cracked earth... heading straight towards a metallic man-hole.  Rogue winced, preparing to see her smash her head against the iron circle, but to her shock the blonde smashed through it like it was ceramic and she was a cannonball, barely even flinching.  Lance and the others dropped down into the hole, splashing down into the sewers below.  Rogue followed.

"Meltdown, light!" said Lance.  Tabby obliged, filling her hands with glowing time-bombs.  Pale yellow light filled the tunnels.  Lance nodded.

"Come on, let's get a move on."

"Wait a goddamn minute!" shouted Rogue, immediately drawing everyone's attention back to her.  "What is goin' on?!  Ah am not moving another goddamn step until I get an explanation."

"What the hell are you talking about Rogue?" asked Tabby, stepping over towards her, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Come on guys we gotta move," said the blonde, hovering over the sewage at the bottom of the tunnels.  "Those troops won't take long to find us.  And I, for one, would prefer to be long gone once they get here."

"Sounds good to me," grumbled Lance.  "Stay here and die or come with us Rogue," he said over his shoulder, marching off.  "Like I give a damn," he muttered.

"Like you give a damn about anyone!" Tabby shouted softly after him.

Rogue growled softly, tempted to smack Lance.  But something told her that he'd strike her back.  Harder.  She shivered.  He was so... so full of anger.  Why?  What had happened?  What was going on?  Well, she wasn't going to get any answers here.  Reluctantly, she followed them.  What choice did she really have in the matter?

None.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance led the way, though it surprised Rogue he even knew where he was going.  He just kept plodding straight in one direction.  Tabby and Amara followed closely behind him.  The blonde hovered just next to Rogue, and kept glancing over at her until the white-striped girl finally lost her patience.

"What are ya looking at?!" she growled.

"Sorry Rogue, just... well, we're all surprised you're still alive," she replied with a soft smile.  "We really thought you'd bit the big one."

Rogue frowned a moment, studying the blonde in the limited light from Tabby's time-bomb's.  She was tall, about Jean's height, with short blonde hair she kept brushing back over her shoulder in what Rogue assumed was a nervous habit.  She had the most startlingly blue eyes, and her smile lit them up whenever she spoke.  She also had one hell of a figure, and her skintight uniform showed off every curve perfectly.  But Rogue had never met her before, never met anyone remotely like her.  And yet she seemed to know Rogue.  Like a friend.  But... what did she mean, bit the big one?

"What?  What're ya talkin' about... and how come ya'll know me when they don't?" she added, gesturing at the others walking in front of her.

"They... oh god you don't have amnesia, do you?" asked the blond, suddenly very concerned.  She floated closer to Rogue, examining her head, but very careful not to let her fingers touch Rogue's skin.  So, she did know Rogue.  She knew about her mutation, at least.  It wasn't exactly a secret, but still, the way she did it showed familiarity.  Idly Rogue brushed a glove hand through her hair, checking for bumps.  She felt fine.  Except for one killer headache.

"Ah... no ah'm... ah'm just very confused," replied Rogue softly.  "None of this makes sense... ah mean, ah was just fightin' Juggernaut when... when everything got really weird."

"Maybe it is amnesia.  But I'm sure the commander can fill you in once we get home," relied the blond.  Smiling, she extended her hand.  "Here, maybe this'll help... I'm Ms. Marvel.  Remember me?"

**Author's Notes:**

The war between man and mutants has come to my AU.  You'll find out details concerning that later.  Needless to say, something different happened at a certain point in history, creating the AU that Rogue has stumbled into.  Those familiar with AoA?  Not quite the same, but similar.  And we get introduced to AU Lance, Amara and Tabby.  As well as an introduction of a canon character newly evolized, Carol Danvers.  You'll see why later, but I imagine most of you can figure out what'll happen to her.  It won't be quite what you'd expect.  Amara's calling upon Mars was not referring to the Red Planet, but to the God Mars from the Roman Pantheon.  Since she is from Nova Roma, which is a roman colony, it only makes sense.  Soon to come, more of the AU Evo characters, including some canon and OC's.  Tastefully inserted, the Evo characters still gain the most spotlight, rest assured.  They're background mostly.

Richard-Raven-croft: Well, pull up a seat, glad you're enjoying yourself.  Anything specific you're enjoying?  Stuff I should or should not do?  Details please.  Reviews are good but meaningful reviews are better.

Todd fan: Oh I shall, but you'll doubtlessly hate me by the time this is done.  Poor Todd.  And poor Forge.  And poor a lot of other characters to be honest, but I know you'd hate me most for those two.

Nessie6: It's not the future, it's the present.  It's the exact same time and place she vanished, just a different alternate world.  I'll explain that more in depth later.  And yes, Mindbender is an Evo character, and here above you've seen plenty more as they exist in the AU.  I hope this chapter helped clear things up a little bit.  And no, 'fraid its not Bobby or Jamie.  Recall that both of them have -brown- hair.

Comet-hime: Glad you liked my transportation description, I worked extra hard on that.  As for poor Rogue, she'll be finding out soon enough.  Believe me when I say that from this point on... things only get better.  And plenty more fodder and ideas from your pretty piccies.

Sashi: Migraine causing?  Awww.  I didn't mean to make things too complex.  But things are complex, darn it.  The human mind was not meant to comprehend everything at once.  That's why we perceive the world the way we do.  Yeah, you just think about it.  I hope you enjoy where this goes though.

Risty: Plenty of other words you can use.  Fascinating.  Compelling.  Exciting.  But I'm glad you like everything so far, including the dimension trip and the new world.  More to come of course, hope you continue to enjoy what has become of the Evo cast in my Alternate Universe.

X00001: I'm glad you like my work so far and I'll do my best not to disappoint for the upcoming chapters.  While the review was good, any comments/suggestions/requests?  This fic (like my others) reflects my audience as much as my ideas.  Input is always welcome.

The Rogue Witch: Well glad you enjoyed Infection and hope you enjoy this just as much, if not more.  Well, kinda glad you're in the dark, makes it more exciting and surprising to read my story.  And glad you recognized my effort to improve my writing style.


	3. III

"No... ah nevah met you in mah life," replied Rogue, still confused.  Had she met this girl before?  Nothing about her seemed familiar, but stranger things had happened to her.  Finding out Mystique had been her mother was definitely at the top of her list.

"Come on Rogue, we've been friends since you and Mystique joined the Empire.  You couldn't have been more than twelve or so," replied the blonde, whom Rogue now knew by the name of Ms. Marvel.

"Empire?" she asked.

"Of course... Magneto's Empire.  Don't you remember?" asked Marvel, tapping the great 'M' symbol worn on her uniform.  The same one Amara, Tabby and Lance wore.  That Cybelle had been wearing.  Magneto?  Since when did she work for Magneto?

"Wait, wait... maybe ah do have amnesia," said Rogue, stalling for time.  Not an accomplished actress, she did have mediocre skills.  Drama class back at Bayville High being of course one of the few classes she'd shared with Scott Summers, so she'd paid more attention than most.  So it was now she rubbed her head, gave a faint groan of pain (not entirely faked) and chose a different approach.

"Marvel... what year is it?  Ah think ah've lost track of the dates."

"Year four after the beginning of the war.  Two thousand and four," she replied.

Date's matched.  So wherever Rogue was, it wasn't time-travel.  That'd been one of the foremost thoughts in her mind.  That maybe she'd accidentally done something similar to Apocalypse and Rama-Tut and flung herself into the past... or the future.  But it was the same year... only everything was horribly wrong.  She wasn't a terribly huge fan of Sci-fi (more of the Romance sort, though she'd kill anyone who found out) but her little brother was, and she'd seen enough to figure out her predicament.

This was an alternate universe.

But its different from watching a movie.  The characters in a sci-fi movie can accept time-travel, other dimensions, temporal paradoxes, without breaking a sweat or just a simple 'oh.'  But Rogue was not some sci-fi character, or some Saturday morning cartoon character.  Her mind could barely wrap around some calculus problem, let alone the very thought that she'd been, for lack of a better word, transported, into some alternate dimension.

Thus it was that her breathing quickened, her eyes rolled back into her head, and the infamous Rogue fainted.  Fortunately Ms. Marvel managed to catch her before she fell into ankle deep sludge.  And once more oblivion claimed Rogue.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue achieved consciousness later, the wind rustling her auburn locks.  Dimly she realized she was being carried.  The blonde had her slung over her shoulder, floating down the tunnels of the sewer with the others.  Ms. Marvel.  They were descending deeper into the unused subway system.  It was long abandoned.

But another sign showed itself to Rogue that she was indeed not in her own world.  But she was home.

"Bayville."

"Rogue?  You alright?" asked Carol, shifting and laying her on her back.  Rogue sat up, rubbing her aching head.

"No," she replied darkly.  Oh god, her mind was still having trouble wrapping around the fact.  Okay, it did explain a few things though.  If this was an alternate universe, something had happened to the world... differently?  She tried to think back to those late-night sci-fi sessions with Kurt.

If she recalled the theory correctly, there were an infinite number of parallel universes, each in the same point of time and space but unaware of each other's existence.  In each one they were identical up until a certain point where something different happened.  Like Hitler had won WWII.  Or, pulling from personal experience, if she'd absorbed Kitty instead of Kurt when the X-Men had first found her.  Or even if Lance had joined the X-Men when they'd first met him in Northbrook.  Some things were the same, others were different... and it was making her head ache trying to figure them all out.

And judging from what she'd seen, Rogue was going to hazard a guess it hadn't been good for this world.  Sighing, she slipped to her feet, following Ms. Marvel.  The others had already dropped down onto the tracks and were heading down one of the abandoned tunnels.

"Where're we going?" asked Rogue.

"The fortress," replied Marvel, as they finally came to a stop.  Reaching down, she pried up a chunk of masonry out of the way, revealing a short drop and a metal covering at the very bottom.  It looked very formidable, and it didn't seem to have any openings of any sort.

Then Rogue glanced up, watching as her four companions had simultaneously tilted their heads back and closed their eyes.  They were concentrating.  Calling out.  There must've been a psychic on the other side.  Her suspicions were confirmed when the steel panel slid open in a great circle.  Rogue shivered, she'd seen this sort of technology before.  And she knew exactly how it worked.  Magneto had a similar design on his floating metal spheres.

The others with her dropped (or in Carol's case, floated) down gracefully onto the second level below, and Rogue reluctantly followed them.  She almost regretted it when the ceiling above slid shut and again assumed a solid shape.  She was trapped inside now, among strangers with familiar faces.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm out of here... you take her to the commander, Marvel," grumbled Lance, stretching out his limbs and walking off without so much as a backward glance.

"Bastard," grumbled Marvel, but nodded anyway.  She turned back to Amara and Tabby.  "You two go unwind, I'll handle Rogue here.  As well as the archives."

"Thanks girl," replied Tabby, giving the blonde a hug then all but grabbing Amara's arm and pulling her off.  The two girls headed off, giggling, leaving Rogue along with the total stranger who seemed to know her.  Or... wait... know -her-.

Of course.  Now she'd figured it out.  This universe must've had another Rogue in it.  They already said there'd been another Magneto, another Mystique, and apparently another Boom-Boom (or Meltdown, as she called herself here.)  Rogue must've...

"Rogue?  Rogue... holy... wow it is you," came a voice, interrupting her train of thought.  A young boy came jogging up to join Marvel and her, panting for breath as he finally reached them.  Boy was perhaps an understatement.  He was probably close to Rogue's age, tall and muscular, but touched by an innocence upon his handsome features that made him seem younger.  There was something about him though.  His features bespoke of a familiarity, yet like Ms. Marvel, she'd never met him before in her life.

"Wow," he said again.  "How did you survive?"

"Ah... it's... it's ah long story," started Rogue slowly.  She wasn't sure she understood it herself, and they wanted her to explain it all to them.  Time for some stall tactics.  "Mah memory is a little fuzzy," she added, tapping her cranium.

"Amnesia," replied Marvel, nodding her head.  "I was just about to take her to the commander.  That'll probably help jog her memory.  But since you're here already, we should stop by Cerebro first..." she said, her voice lowering as she added softly "We lost another today."

The blonde boy nodded, his face grim as he beckoned Rogue and Ms. Marvel to follow him.  They took off one of the corridors.  And Rogue got her first good look at the mutants base.  Past the solid steel walls of the outermost layer, which Rogue realized must've been measured in feet for thickness, the place was far more primitive.  Solid, smooth stone walls, ceiling and floors.  Easily organized and divided into sections, with iron doors clearly in place.  They were kept open, but clearly designed to be closed in case of invasion to slow down and direct enemy troops to where they wanted.  Power cables and pipes ran along the ceilings and floor, but it was clear enough to walk without too much discomfort.  There were adjacent rooms, but the doors were all closed, and they were labeled in an unfamiliar script.  Like some sort of code.  The infamous 'M' symbol kept repeating itself throughout the entire fortress.

Then some of the rooms some of the rooms she saw were open, and Rogue glimpsed inside, seeing the people who lived here in this underground fortress.  She caught sight of Colossus, lifting some heavy crates in a nearby storage room.  He looked much the same as the one she'd known, all business, no pleasure.  Sighing, she moved on.

She caught sight of Ray.  He was working on some sort of circuit breaker, and Ms. Marvel and Mindbender slipped clear past him without so much as a downward glance.  Rogue paused there, regarding him.  How had he changed from the Ray she knew?  He looked much the same... except for his hair.  Where his trademark blonde and red spikes had once existed, now it was all natural blonde, shooting up in every direction like those exaggerated anime martial artists in that show Jamie loved so much.  He barely spared her a glance in return, too busy with his work.

A low snarl snapped Rogue's attention back to the path in front of her, and she saw to her surprise Sam and Rahne.  She was half-transformed, snapping her teeth at Sam in a playful manner as she chased him inside down the corridor and right past Rogue.  She glanced over her shoulder as Rahne caught Sam and slammed him none-too-gently against the wall.  But he didn't have much room for complaint as the wolf-girl shifted back into her natural form and kissed him.  Rogue gaped, Rahne had never been that aggressive back home.  Reluctantly though, she turned her head and ignored the two.  Partially because she wanted to respect their... well... sort of privacy, partially because she didn't want to get lost.  She continued after Marvel and the young man.

"Ah, we're here," stated the blonde boy, reaching a door a the end of a T-intersection.  Unlike the rest of the fortress, this was clearly high-tech.  The door was steel again, the walls reinforced concrete.  Gently he placed his hand upon a palm scanner.

"Mindbender," he spoke, his voice echoed oddly.  Voice and palm scan confirmed, the door slid open, and the boy now identified as Mindbender stepped inside.  It was Cerebro.  Rogue and Marvel joined him.  Here, at least, she felt mildly comfortable.  It was familiar, if cold, surroundings.  Mindbender sat down in a seat where Rogue was accustomed to seeing Professor X sitting.  Again, the entire thing struck her as strangely familiar.  He didn't bother to put on the distinctive looking headset though.  He just punched up a computer screen.

"Who'd we lose?" he asked.

"Cybelle," replied Ms. Marvel.  "We didn't really know her by anything else."

"Better than no name at all," replied Mindbender, typing in the name.  Curious, Rogue peered in closer for a better look.  And her eyes opened in shock as she saw some of the names written on the computer screen:

[Cybelle] at the top, of course.  Then slightly further down...

[Kitty Pryde - Shadowcat]

[Logan - Wolverine] was a bit further down.

And there, at the very beginning...

[Charles Francis Xavier - Professor X] 

**Author's Notes:**

The concept of being transported to another reality, or the future, or the past, is totally mind-boggling.  This is so entirely downplayed in practically every Sci-fi movie I've ever seen.  Human beings simply cannot comprehend such things easily.  The remark about Ray's hair is referring of course to the super Saiyans of Dragonball Z.  Still, it's better than a mohawk, like his comic version had.  Anyone recognize Mindbender?  Care to take a guess who that is?  I'll give you a hint, it's someone from the Evo show.  And now you are given a rough idea of some of the cast that have already died prior to Rogue's entering the Alternate Universe.  Trust me, a lot more died than those three.  But those are of course the ones Rogue would notice right away.

DoubleL27: Well thank you for the boost of confidence.  Don't worry though, not everyone in my universe is violent just because there's a war going on.  But you'll see everyone's changed quite a bit.  Something happened to Kitty?  Why do you think Lance is so pissed off?

Risty: *points above* That is the awful thing that has happened.  And of course Lance has had the potential to be angry.  The AU characters still have remnants of their past personalities.  They're just similar enough for Rogue (and the audience) to remember and relate to.  And yes, it's tantalizing.  I like being that way, glad you're enjoying it.

Sashi: What gave away it was lovable Carol?  Her flight?  Her demeanor?  The way she smashed through metal like it wasn't there?  And glad you don't have a headache, but yes I'll be very satisfied once a lot of loose ends are tied up and explained.  Unfortunately that might not be for a while.

The Rogue Witch: Yes I got Roman God not Greek God this time.  Recall if you will everything was the same in this AU up until a point.  So Amara's still from Nova Roma and still worships the Roman Pantheon.  I have a picture of AU Tabby and Amara, drawn by an incredible fan of mine, if you'd like to take a look.  They're amazingly cute.

Comet-hime: Boy you're awful excited.  Good.  Plenty more to come, including explanations for just about everything you asked about.  And yes I'll explain about the M's and Cybelle's tattoo.  And plenty more descriptions of AU mutants for you to draw your pretty piccies.  Oh, and Willow coming up soon too.

X00001: Well normally of course I would, but in this AU neither of them was ever created.  Wolverine kinda bit the big one and was never cloned.  Next story, promise both of them in all their adamantium-wielding, kick ass glory.  With a fight that'll rival the duel between Wolverine and Lady Deathstrike in X2.

Todd fan: Of course it gets interesting with Marvel around.  And while I have done something terrible to both Forge and Toad, that doesn't necessarily mean they're both six feet under.  Just one of them.  You'll find out whom and why soon enough, as well as what else I've done to the non-dead one.

Elrohirthewriter: I don't quite see the comparison to "Days of our Future's Past" but the similarity to other TAS episodes involving Bishop, particularly "One Man's Worth."  That is where I'm drawing a great deal of ideas for this particular story, since its based on an alternate universe that's essentially the same.  I'm just kinda Evolizing it.

Lyranfan: I personally hated those pink and purple giants from the comics and TAS.  I prefer the Evo version of the sentinels.  But those -weren't- sentinels.  Those were sentinel-soldiers.  They appear in 'Nullification.'  Think along the lines of battle droids from Star Wars: Episode One.

Nessie6: Yup, 'fraid so.  I know, poor Lance losing his precious pretty kitty.  And no, something -has- happened to Todd and Forge already in the AU.  Something -will- happen to Carol later on.  You'll find out more details concerning all of them as this story unfolds.

Sebastian1: I'm afraid I can't do that.  I already have an explanation that brought about the war between humans and mutants, to be explained later.  And, frankly, there will be no dealing with Apocalypse or Mesmero and the keys that freed him in Evo.  He will continue his long sleep up in the Himalayas.

Ray1: Anything up to date I've written or anyone's written?  Haha jk.  But yeah, I'm really proud of this recent work.  Now we're cookin' with napalm.  And that's a gooooood way to cook.


	4. IV

Rogue stumbled backwards, shocked, stunned, and utterly at a loss for words.

"No," she murmured.  "Not him..."

"Rogue?  Rogue you okay?" asked Marvel, steadying her.  "Something coming back?"

"Ah, uh... no... no ah thought something was, but ah guess not," replied Rogue sullenly.  Again, she wasn't able to comprehend what was going on, and fell back on her amnesia story.  It would have to do for now.  Until she learned more, or until she went... oh my god... what if I never get home, she thought?

Her vision clouded, but thankfully Rogue caught herself before she fainted again.  She was no child, to wail against the unfair nature of life.  She'd put up with plenty before, she could deal with this.  She was tough.

Her hands still jittered, however.

"Well, that's that then," stated Mindbender, switching off the machine after saving the information and sliding out of the chair.  The three exited Cerebro and back into the main hallway.

"Why'd you put Cybelle down on that list?" asked Rogue curiously.  "She was still alive, isn't there a chance she could be rescued?"  No reply.  "Hello?"  Strangely, neither Marvel nor Mindbender replied to that.  In fact, they acted as if they hadn't even heard her.  "What's wrong with you two?" she demanded in frustration.

"Rogue, shhh... don't cause trouble," replied Marvel, brushing back her blonde locks.  "Listen I guess you forgot this too.  We don't talk about the fallen soldiers, alright?  Magneto says its bad for morale."

"You... ya'll don't talk about them?" asked Rogue, shocked.  "Just put 'em in the computer and forget about them?  Didja forget... forget about me?"

"Of course not," replied Marvel angrily.  Mindbender excused himself as the two girls walked down another corridor.  "We all remember, but nobody talks about it.  Its not allowed.  Once the war is over, Magneto promises to erect a memorial and honor everyone who has fallen to protect the mutant race."

"So this is a mutant war," murmured Rogue to herself.  Her mind, always rather quick at abstract thought, had managed to put a few pieces together.  Xavier, if she believed that readout on Cerebro, was dead.  And Magneto was in charge of this army.  In this world... had Xavier died, never been able to create the peace between mutants and humans in her world?  Tenuous peace it was, yes, but this world looked like hell in comparison.

In this world, Magneto had been right, it seemed.  Humans and mutants were at war.  Rogue shivered again.

"Come on Rogue, we'll go see the commander, he'll help get you sorted out.  He knew you better than anyone, after all," said Marvel with a smile.

"He did?" asked Rogue, lifting her head.  "Who is he?"

"Well his mutant name is Cyclops.  We don't use our human names much anymore."

"Cyclops?  Well I guess that makes sense," replied Rogue, before she realized what she said.

"You remember him?" asked Marvel.

"Uhm... vaguely," stammered Rogue, struggling to cover herself.  "Just a little really.  Why?  Were we friends?"

"Well you were his second in command... plus you two shared a room, so you must've been pretty close," remarked Marvel in an off-handed manner, barely noticing as Rogue froze in the hallway, stuttering.

"Are you serious?!  Me and... Scott?  Well... uhm..." she thought, and a blush crept up to her cheeks.  She did have a crush on Scott in most of High school, after all.  It seemed the old flame had not died, despite her efforts to push it down.  She'd wanted to stay friends with Scott, after all.  Even after Jean had officially moved in and claimed him as her own.

"Oh, so you do remember him," replied Marvel with a knowing smirk.

"A little," squeaked Rogue, still shocked.  But she was also idly wondering, how?  Had the Rogue of this world managed to learn how to control her powers enough to touch people?  Or had the Scott and Rogue of this world had a strictly emotional relationship.  This could complicate things.

As if they weren't complicated enough already.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door to the commander's room was unmarked, but it was marked in different ways.  The number of cables and pipes heading into it were almost twice as many as the others that'd been passed earlier.  Except for Cerebro's, of course.  That in and of itself bespoke of someone important inside.  Cyclops.

Marvel was about to knock when Ray came running down the halls, calling her name.

"Ms. Marvel?  Oh good found you... we need you down in storage!  Colossus needs some help moving a generator, and you're the only one strong enough who's still around.  Husk is still out on patrol."

"Alright I'm comin'," grumbled Marvel, lifting off her feet and floating down the hallway after Ray.  Midway there she stopped, glancing back at Rogue.  "Just knock and head on in, I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you."

"Uhm, sure... thanks," replied Rogue, reluctant to see Marvel go.  The tall, statuesque blonde had been one of her closest friends in this world, and she'd been a rock for Rogue since coming to this strange dimension.  She felt alone and afraid without her nearby.  But, steeling herself, she knocked on the door firmly, determined not to be afraid.

"Enter," came Scott's voice from within.

Rogue pushed the door, open, stepping inside.  The room was simple.  Chair, desk, laptop, bed, and a drawer for clothes.  Scott lay down on the bed, dressed in some strange black uniform.  He'd obviously just been taking a nap.  His face was the same as she remembered, young and handsome with short brown locks of hair.  But added to this was  a short, dark circle of facial hair around his mouth.  A van dyke, if she identified it correctly.  His hand stretched out as he grabbed his glasses, bringing them to his face as he sat partially up, peering to see who was there.

Upon seeing Rogue, however, he lay back, sighing in disgust.

"Not tonight Mystique, I'm not in the mood," he grumbled.

Rogue blinked, hesitantly stepping into the room.  "Scott?"

He raised his head again, blinking his eyes behind his ruby quartz shades as he peered at her curiously.

"Look Mystique, its good, really, you've improved... but I am -not- in the mood.  Go bother Pyro or Iceman.  I'm sure they could use some of your entertainment."

"Scott... Scott it's me.  It's not Mystique.  It's really Rogue," she said.

"Mystique I said no!" he growled, getting to his feet angrily.  He advance on her, his face twisted into a scowl.  Then suddenly he stopped, eyeing her strangely.

"Wait a minute... what sort of uniform is that...?" he asked.  "And... your eyes... Mystique?  What're you doing?"

"Scott," she whispered softly.  "It's me.  It's Rogue.  Can I come in...?"

And she saw both his eyebrows shoot up behind his ruby glasses as he realized she was telling the truth.  "I... oh jeez... yes sure... come in," he said, beckoning her inside and closing the door behind them both.  She just stood there, and he just looked at her.

"You're... you're still alive.  Thank god," he murmured softly.  "We thought we'd lost you in Northbrook Rogue... how on earth did you survive?  Where've you been all these years?" he asked.

"Ah..." she started to reply, but something stopped her.  She saw the look in his eyes.  She couldn't lie to him.  "Scott, ah have to be honest with you.  Ah... ah'm not the Rogue you know."

"You're not?"

"The others think ah have amnesia," she added softly.  "But... first of all Scott please believe me when ah say ah'm not crazy!"

Scott nodded dimly, grabbing the chair and sitting down on it backwards, resting his arms on the headrest and listening to Rogue quietly.  "Go on," he said.  "I'm listening."

"Listen... ah know this sounds weird but... ah'm not from here.  Ah... ah think this is an alternate dimension.  Do you know what I mean?"

"Vaguely," he replied, furrowing his brow.  "You're saying... you're Rogue... but not the Rogue I knew?"

"Exactly," she replied.  "Not the Rogue of this world.  Ah'm from another world... a different world from this one.  And... gawd you think ah'm crazy don't you?"

"Not yet," he replied.  "I've seen stranger things."

"Ah think there was some sort of... accident.  Ah was using Wanda's powers... and hers clashed with mine and Jean's and... something happened.  I must've... must've been knocked into this world by accident," he whispered softly.

He didn't reply for a long moment, digesting the information Rogue had just given him.  A thousand thoughts came to his mind.  She was crazed, she was suffering from amnesia from the battle at Northbrook.  It was Mystique playing some sort of game on him.  Or worse, a brainwashed enemy shapeshifter trying to infiltrate their ranks.  But he dismissed those theories.  He'd seen some of his soldiers suffer from madness.  Hell, Pyro was enjoying every goddamn minute of it, and Scott would've had him sent on a suicide mission if he wasn't such a valuable soldier.  Rogue's eyes were clear, her voice shook but not overly.  She was sincere.  And Scott had noticed right away that her eyes were the same as he remembered.  Mystique had, for all her trying, never been able to perfect that when she impersonated Rogue.  So it was doubtful an enemy shapeshifter could do any better.

Which meant... wow.

"So how do you get home?" he asked softly, after a few long moments.

"Ah don't know," she replied, lowering her head and allowing her auburn bangs to hide her face.  "Ah... ah just don't know."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott sighed, leaning back in his chair, shutting off his laptop.  Rogue's soft snores filled the air nearby as she slept soundly.  In his bed.  Without him.  Sighing, he glanced over at her again, reminding himself for what must've been the thousandth time she was not his Rogue.  Not the woman he'd loved, whom he'd been all but engaged to.  A stranger.  Just someone the same familiar, lovely face that haunted his dreams.

He believed her story, of course.  After she'd fallen asleep he'd discreetly signaled for Mindbender to join them, had him probe her mind.  He didn't enjoy doing that, but he had to know.  Her story checked out.  And she was sane.  Mindbender recognized it as well.  Something -had- happened to her.  Cyclops had specifically ordered Mindbender not to probe her memories further back than today.  He didn't want to get answers about her world from him, but from her.  When she was ready.

She'd been understandably exhausted from her long day.  And it was late.  Already the lights were dimming as the Fortress switched over to night mode.  It helped considerably for the mutants if they had a semblance of day and night to work in.  It gave them a sense of comfort, when some of them didn't say the sun for days at a time.  And it saved on power.  All the lights were fluorescent... except for those in the arboretum, of course.  They needed artificial sunlight to keep the plants alive, as well as the gardens with their food.

But again his thoughts roamed back to Rogue.  Now that she was here... what was he going to do?  Things couldn't go back to the way they were, even if he wanted to.  But... still... this was like a second chance.  If she was stuck here... might he have a chance?

Damnit no, he grumbled, giving himself a mental smack in the side of the head.  What're you thinking Summers?  How could you even think of taking advantage of someone like that.  Especially -her-.  Even if it wasn't her.

God, if his head hurt this much trying to figure it out.  He could only imagine how she felt about all of this.

Sighing, Cyclops returned his attention to more mundane matters, troop reports, enemy movements, supplies, etc.  He needed to keep his mind preoccupied, and not focused on auburn locks and forest-green eyes.  So it was that he focused his crimson gaze on the laptop once more and continued to work long into the night, ignoring the soft snoring of the woman using his bed.

"In the morning... something has to be done," he grumbled to himself.

**Author's Notes:**

And so we have more insight into the world of my alternate universe.  Most notably of course Cyclops and his relationship with the AU's Rogue.  The idea of forgetting fallen soldiers was inspired by the movie 'Wing Commander.'  It did suck oh so greatly, but the idea seemed good.  So that is how it is with the AU mutant soldiers.  Husk is Cannonball's little sister Paige Guthrie.  You'll see her later so I won't give details about her mutation.  The mention of Scott with facial hair is of course an infamous Sci-fi in-joke.  AU Mr. Spock had the same thing way back in the old 'Star Trek' series.  It's become subject to countless spoofs and parodies, like South Park's "evil" Eric Cartman having one.  As for why Cyclops thought Rogue was Mystique, more details on that later on, though I imagine the older members of my audience have already figured it out.  The remark about finding Pyro or Iceman should've tipped you off.

Risty: It's not exactly just about Magneto's ego.  But yes, it's just like the X's and Xavier.  And sorry of the Rahne/Sam isn't your style, but Scribbler writes such wonderful stories about them.  Besides, who do we ever really see her with?  Those scenes from 'Retreat' could be just friends.  Damnit all to hell, that was probably my biggest mistake putting down Mindbenders real name.

Sashi: He refers to himself in his mind by his real name, though I mistakenly put it down before.  Everyone under Magneto's command refer to themselves primarily by their codenames or their 'mutant' names.  Damnit all to hell, that was probably my biggest mistake giving away Mindbender's real name.  And yes you're babbling a little but every so often something that makes sense comes through.

X00001: Plenty more to come, believe me.  Including all your lovable Evo mutants as they've been set up in my alternate universe.  Any particular requests on your part?  Come now, must be something you want to see.

DoubleL27: Oh definently, our poor Rogue is lost, alone, and all her friends and family are either gone or terribly changed, as you've no doubt seen.  But that -is- one of the reasons I chose Rogue.  She's tough, she'll handle it.  As for the violence factor, just wait until you see Husk.  There is a reason she's never been introduced to either TAS or Evo, after all.  Her powers aren't kid-friendly enough for cartoons.

UniversalAnimeGirl: Wow, that's a mouthful.  Uhm, first of all thanks, glad you like my work, glad you appreciate how I've improved over time, etc.  Yes most of this story is in the AU, I'll explain what happened back in the Regular Universe when its all over, believe me I know what I'm doing.  As for Rogue and Carol, I've come up with several scenarios... believe me, what I have planned is ultimately best for Rogue and powers.  As for how the world's changed, all will be answered soon enough.  Next couple of chapters, promise.  Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Todd fan: You're evil, woman.  But we hurt the ones we love the most, don't we?  Muwahahaha.  Don't you fret, you'll see who's dead and likely figure out who's alive after that.  Probably even figure out what the heck happened to them, based on your own knowledge of the AoA.

Lyranfan: Some codenames have changed between Evo and my AU.  Did not Meltdown give you that indication?  And those are both nice guesses but you're forgetting two very important things.  Rogue knows both Cody and Paul for one, and two: they're both humans.  And yes but I'm not a prominent comic man.  Never read anything but the Evo comics, myself.

Elrohirthewriter: Neither Destiny nor Bishop will show up.  I've never cared much for any of the time-travelers of the X-Men comics.  I hate Bishop and I hate Cable.  They're always such... obsessed, pig-headed, hold-no-bars, get-out-of-my-way bastards.  Besides, they won't be needed.  Destiny will handle everything.  Oh, she's not showing up, I said?  How can that be, I wonder?  Muwahahahahaha.

Nessie6: Ah, glad someone remembers about the M tattoos.  Yes, it means mutant.  Rogue and Carol I won't say one or the other just yet.  You'll have to see.  One of the Todd and Forge group is gone, one of the Maximoffs is also gone.  Again, you'll soon see.  And no, anyone on "the list" is either 'dead' or 'missing, presumed dead' or even 'captured, presumed dead.'

Sandoz: Damnit, I always give away too many frickin' hints.  I really most stop doing that.  Bad Rurouni Tyriel.  Ah well, glad you like uber-angry AU Lance and the AU Ray, Carol, and yes, yes its him, you figured out Mindbender's identity.  Answers to all your questions coming shortly.  Random answer alert: No, never heard of either of them.  Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman and P.N. Elrod are the main authors whose works I read and have inspired me.

Comet-hime: For your eloquent request, and because of all your pretty piccies… yes, alright.  AU Scaleface and Ray.  As soon as I can find an appropriate place to work it in.  Glad also you appreciated my sense of humor.  I think I used a similar joke waaaayyy back in Nullification, but nobody got it.  Tank girl, hmmm?  Cuuuuute.  Why don't you send me a piccie ahead of time, and maybe I can work something out appropriate.

Rogue14: That must've been my fault for giving it the R rating.  Because of the way ff.net is set up now it's harder to find those unless you actually look for them.  But glad you caught it and glad you're enjoying the read.

Dark_serpeant89: Well she isn't, anymore.  With Evo off the air of both Kids WB and Cartoon Network, she exists only in our minds, our hearts, and in the wonderful world of fanfiction.  Details coming.  Details coming.


	5. V

"Rogue... Rogue, time to wake up," came an entirely too cheerful voice in her ear.

"Mmmm... not now Kitty, just a few more minutes," she grumbled, turning over in her bed.

"Kitty?" came that perky voice again, and Rogue grumbled, rubbing her eyes and peering up.  No, not Kitty... the blonde... Ms. Marvel.  Oh god, not the first thing she needed to be reminded of in the morning.  Her head hurt abysmally.

"Rise and shine, hun," she said, sitting down on the bed beside Rogue.  "You've already slept in much latter than most around here.  'course, the Commander said until he says otherwise you're considered a civilian, so you're exempt from the usual routine of things."

"Lucky me," she grumbled, rubbing her eyes again as she sat up, aware she'd spent the night sleeping in her uniform.  "Ah need a shower... and some breakfast," she added as her stomach rumbled.

"That's why I'm here," replied Marvel.  "I'm your chaperone until the commander gets back from his duties.  He's had to go down to the lower levels for some maintenance.  So come on Rogue... let's get you ready for the day."

"Just... one question first," said Rogue, stopping her.  "What... what is your real name?" she asked.

"What, you mean my human name?"

"Yeah... I'm curious.  Ah mean, your codename is cool an' all, but ah'd prefer to know your real name."

"The name my human parents gave me isn't my real one.  I am Ms. Marvel," replied the blonde proudly.  "That is the name Magneto gave me.  He gave us all new names.  But if you really wanna know, I used to be called Carol.  Carol Danvers."

"Ah think ah prefer Carol... if you don't mind, that is."

"Sure, whatever you prefer," she replied with a smile.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The women's shower room was simply, clean, and efficient.

It was also totally devoid of privacy.

Not that many of the women present seemed to mind.  They carelessly stripped down to nothing and walked around in their birthday suits, not the least bit ashamed.  Rogue was another matter.  Lacking any spare clothing as she did (save her uniform) she'd stripped down only to her undergarments.  Silently she wished she'd chosen something a bit less frilly as she reluctantly stepped into the showers and locate one, rinsing herself off as quickly as possible.  Trying to ignore the stares cast her way.  A mixture of curiosity, confusion, some jealousy, and even one or two eyeing her lustfully.  Rogue shivered again.  It was like a prison shower room.  Carol washed herself off in the showerhead alongside hers, and Rogue kept her gaze towards her own showerhead the entire time, not wanting to see what was, to her mind at least, private.

Finishing her shower as quickly as she could Rogue grabbed a towel and dried herself off, grabbing her uniform and slipping it back on.  It felt grimy, especially after such a long day in the dust-choked surface and a long trek through the muck-filled sewers, but it was all she had at the moment, and she was loathe to part with it.  Maybe later she'd accept Carol's offer to use some of her spare duds.

Besides, part of her blushed at the idea of showing herself off so.  Carol's uniform left absolutely nothing to the imagination once it was zipped up.  She wondered idly if Carol's skin could breath inside of that skin-tight thing.

Breakfast came next.  Or rather, an early lunch.  Rogue had slept in much of the morning, and they joined the others in the mess hall.

"I already ate," stated Carol, none-the-less grabbing an apple off of a nearby basket and taking a heart munch out of it.  "Just grab a tray and get what you want, I'll save us a table."

Rogue nodded dimly, doing as she was told, letting her body guide her, since she was used to this at least.  Like the cafeterias at Bayville High, grab your food, stand in line, go find a table.  Even the food was the same low-quality sludge that Bayville High churned out every day.  Rogue was forcefully reminded why she'd preferred to bring her own lunch all of senior year.

As she walked with her tray in hand, she glanced at the other occupants filing into the room.  She saw familiar faces here and there.  Lance sat alone, barely giving his meal any attention.  At another nearby table, Pietro was flirting with what must've been admirers.  At least, judging from the way they clung to him and hung on his every word as he recounted some great exploit of his.  Some things never change, Rogue thought.  And some did, she thought, noticing Roberto.  His normally cheerful face was downcast and quiet, and his body seemed practically covered in all number of huge, jagged scars.  Beside him sat Jubilee, her hair cut short, her gaze elsewhere as she sipped her water.  She bore the same "M" mark tattooed over her left eye.  And beside her, Iceman, who's arm hung in a sling as he chatted on with Jubilee, though the Chinese-American girl barely paid him any heed.  He didn't seem to notice.  Or didn't care if he had.

Rogue sighed, sitting down at the far table with Carol.

"Don't tell me you're having a tough day already, its only noon," remarked Carol, tossing her apple over her shoulder and landing it in a nearby disposal can with pinpoint accuracy... without even looking.

"Ah'm just... not used to seeing all of this."

"Well Cyclops said he wanted to talk to you later, maybe he can help you unwind," remarked Carol casually.  Rogue stammered, nearly choking on her bread.

"Carol, jeez... ah've only met him the othah day... we're, uhm... we're not ready for going back to the way things were just yet," she added, again falling back on her amnesia ploy.  Hopefully Scott hadn't told anyone just yet about her being from another dimension.  She did still want to sort that out with him.  Though if she was going to be stuck here... who knew what was going to happen?

"Sorry, sorry... I've just noticed how sad he's been without you.  He used to smile all the time when you were still with us.  After the Battle of Northbrook I don't think I've ever seen him smile... not even when Iceman over there cracks a joke," added Carol, indicating the brown-haired Boston boy.  "And I mean a good one."

"All because of me?"

"He'd really fallen rather hard," she replied with a smile.  A quieter one, Rogue noticed.  More sincere.  "So had you, from what I'd gathered.  There was talk of kids, or so the rumors went."

"Rumors?" asked Rogue, blushing again.

"Kinda hard when its one of Magneto's commanders, you understand," Carol replied.

Rogue didn't know what to say to that, and decided to finish off her meal.  This idea she quickly discarded, pushing her tray away when her stomach and tongue rebelled against her.

God, and I thought Kitty cooked bad, she thought.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Officer present!" someone cried out, and everyone stepped up and to their feet, at attention.

"As you were," replied Cyclops, allowing everyone to go back to their meal.  He made his way over to Rogue and Carol's table.  "Carol.  You've got the day off, go have fun.  Rogue... you mind coming with me?  We need to talk."

"Sure," replied Rogue, walking alongside Scott as they exited the mess hall.

"I need to make an inspection of the arboretum anyway... it's a quiet place, we can talk there," he stated quietly, not really looking at Rogue as they walked along the hallways of the Fortress.

"Ahm told ah'm to be considered a 'civilian' until you make up your mind about me," she said, starting their conversation.  "What exactly does that mean?"

"Basically you get the same privileges and responsibilities as a soldier, but that I don't stick you into combat.  I thought it best... you do not approve?" he asked, glancing at her sideways through his shades.

"No, ah'm thankful.  Ah'm just... just so confused," she grumbled.

"You are not the only one... we've arrived," he stated, opening the door into the next room.  Rogue blinked her eyes, gasping softly.

The land above was hell, the ground was destroyed, it was covered in red dust and crimson skies.  The fortress itself was no looker either.  It was cold, sterile, and efficient.  All a military leader could ask for.  But this... this was paradise.

Golden rays descended down along the walls of the room, but the ceiling was out of sight.  The entire air, the ground, the whole room was filled with such vibrant green that Rogue, who'd been becoming accustomed to grays and blacks, nearly had her eyes overloaded.  It included a strange mix of both tropical and temperate trees, shrubs and flowers, growing side-by-side, as well as a few breeds of plants Rogue was pretty sure didn't exist in her own dimension.  She wondered if maybe the plant world had created some of its own mutants.

"Wow... its beautiful."

"I'm glad you approve," he stated quietly, walking along with her down one of the paths through the arboretum.  "Willow and Storm do their best to keep this going... this is how we've managed to keep underground for so very long without being discovered by the enemy.  Crops are grown in an adjacent room."

"It's beautiful," she repeated, admiring one of the blooming roses.

"Magneto hopes that, once the war is over, Storm and Willow can restore the world to what it once was.  I'm skeptical... but miracles have been accomplished before."

"So Magneto's your leader?" asked Rogue quietly, ignoring the rose to focus on the matter at hand.

"He is.  He assumed command of us when the war began.  Helped find those of us in need, organized us into a fighting force.  He even oversaw the construction of Cerebro, and when he found Mindbender he was actually able to use it."

"What about the Professor?  Er, Xavier?" she asked.  He might not've been the Professor here, she reminded herself.  Scott hesitated.

"We should not speak of such things," he replied grimly.  "It is bad for morale."

"Please Scott, ah have to know... ah could be stuck here, for all ah know.  Shouldn't ah learn about my new home?" she asked pleadingly.  Borrowing a page from Kitty's book, she stuck out her lower lip just a tad in a pout, and watched as Scott's stern expression faded.

"Alright.  Charles Xavier died at the very beginning of the war.  He was the first casualty on our side.  That was shortly after we'd been exposed."

"How'd that happen?" she asked.

"Toad," he replied.  "The poor fool didn't know how to properly conceal himself, and was hunted down by a mob.  Xavier thought the humans could be reasoned with... and he paid for it with his life.  Magneto continues the war in his memory.  And to prevent the persecution and death of any more mutant children."

"Ah'm sorry," whispered Rogue softly.

"Don't be sorry for us.  Feel sorry for the humans.  There day will come.  And we'll crush them," he said with a grin on his face, clenching his fist for emphasis.

"No, ah mean ah'm sorry you lost Xavier.  Things might've turned out differently if he was still alive now," she said.

"Is that what it's like in your world?" he asked.  He located a bench and the two of them sat down, so that they could converse without wearing out their legs overly.

"Kinda.  Ah mean, we're not getting along very well with most humans... but we're not at war.  We just have to deal with some more fanatical of them.  The ones who really hate us."

"They all hate us," he replied darkly.

"No, not all of them.  Kurt has a human girlfriend named Amanda.  She loves him."

He frowned at that, clearly unable to grasp the concept.  "Sounds nice.  Well you already know about the Rogue of this world... tell me, what am I like in your world?" he asked idly.

"Well for starters you're clean shaven," she stated with a giggle, brushing a gloved hand against his facial hair.  "You're... you're a teacher.  And a leader of our team.  And in love with a redhead," Rogue added reluctantly.

"Team?  I thought you said there wasn't a war."

"No, of course not," replied Rogue.  "But Xavier formed this team.  Not just to fight people.  To help them.  To protect them.  Ah was on this team too.  We fought for mutant rights.  We called ourselves the X-Men." 

**Author's Notes:**

The guy in me just had to write that shower scene.  Again, inspired by a movie.  Specifically 'Starship Troopers', minus the mixed genders.  Again, more scenes involving the AU mutants, including a few more New Recruits and Brotherhood members.  And yet more insight into the AU Scott and Rogue.  Expect more of them to come.  How is that possible, you ask?  All will be explained in due time.  Most of the story will enjoy Rogue's point of view, since she's the only non-AU character involved.  Storm you all know and love, Willow is an OC that Comet-hime created.  You'll be introduced to her later.

Sashi: For one of my younger audience members you nailed the Mystique thing pretty much right on the nose.  And 'fraid most of the old team isn't around but Storm is still about.  You'll see more of her later.  I have plans for the Weather Witch.

Todd fan: Next chapter it'll be made obvious.  Glad you're enjoying the Scott/Rogue and the Sam/Rahne elements of the story.  Other couples involved later, though not as many considering they are in the middle of a war and all.

X00001: I'm afraid I can't do that.  She does not exist in this Alternate Universe.  Trust me, I would love to add her if I could, but she'll have to wait for the end and the epilogue.

Comet-hime: AU Scaleface and Ray to come soon, promise.  And glad you're enjoying the introduction of the AU Scott and Rogue relationship.  But actually… I'm using this to slowly guide our Rogue towards the regular Remy.  But you'll see how later, of course.

Nessie6: Patience.  All will be revealed in time.  Yes, Scott and Rogue were close in my alternate dimension.  No Jean in the picture.  And yes, Husk is known for what you think she is… not pleasant, is it?  Yup, one twin is gone.  Can ya guess which?  Well you'll figure it out soon enough.  As for Mystique… yeah, you also hit it right on the nose.

Risty: Sam and Rahne were canon?  I thought Sam was with Tabby in the comics?  I don't go with the comics entirely with Evo.  Yes, definitely Magneto and Rogue would be weird considering their Evo age difference.  But you'd be surprised by the number of fans who pair Wolverine and Rogue.  And I'm afraid I'm not seeing the Roberto-Rahne connection.  But that's me.  And yes, your favorite blue mutant.  Whose that?

Rugsrat: Oh ye of little faith.  I know what I'm doing.  Poor lost Kitty.  I purposefully killed her off because I knew people would react.  Poor innocent lost Kitty.  Glad you're enjoying my work, however.

DoubleL27: I thought you'd enjoy the AU Scott and Rogue dynamics.  Complex, is it not?  Excellent.  Also glad you caught the Mystique reference, she'll be showing up more around.  I am totally glad you're getting so enmeshed in my story, I love drawing in audience members like that.  Like a spider with flies.  Muwahahahahahahaha!


	6. VI

So it was that Scott and Rogue talked.  Sat there and talked.  And they told their stories, and Rogue learned a great deal about her new home.

Because trapped she was.  At least near as either of them had been figure out.  Scarlet Witch had been a casualty of the war long, long ago.  And without her hex powers, Rogue didn't see any conceivable way of returning to her own dimension.  This saddened her... but she felt distant about it.  The tears would come later.  She pushed it into the back of her mind, forcing herself to focus on the here and now.

Seems their world had been the same up until just after Scott had arrived at the Xavier Institute.  Toad had exposed them long before the sentinel incident in her own world, and people's reactions were much the same as they had been in hers.  Fear, hatred, and violence.  Toad had managed to escape their wrath that day, but Xavier had not been so lucky only a few weeks later.  He'd been shot down in cold blood by a mutie-hater at a Mutant Rights convention.  He'd tried until the very end to bring about peace.  But that was only the beginning of a long series of events that had led to the war-torn world Rogue had awoken in.  Of Jean or Jamie, or some of the others who'd once lived at the Institute, Scott knew nothing, apart from those under his command.  Presumably they'd been brought into the camps or killed by anti-mutant mobs.  In many ways, the Magneto of this world had been dead right about the human's reaction.

Mutants were contained, at first, sent off to concentration camps to keep them under control, with nullifying collars around their necks and the 'M' symbol branded into their heads over their left eye.  It'd been like the Jews during World War II.  No, it'd been worse.  But it had explained to Rogue the symbols she'd seen on Jubilee and Cybelle.  The brand was a mark of shame, but Magneto had made it into the symbol of his people.  A symbol of pride.

But Magneto was the mutant messiah.  He'd found and taken in troubled mutants, like the Xavier of her world.  He'd taught them to control their powers, to become a united team.  And they'd rescued their brethren from the camps, killing their human captors.  Unfortunately, this spurred the humans to counter-attacks.  Captives mutants were slaughtered in large numbers to keep their populations down, and nuclear devices had been launched to try and destroy Magneto and his men, not realizing they were safe and protected beneath the surface of the earth in his metal sphere.  It'd been specially built by Magma and Cyclops, reinforced by steel and wired and set up to be completely self sufficient.  Magneto kept the entire place running with a magnetic/electric generator he'd designed himself.  And nobody had yet discovered its location.  From here they could strike anywhere with no relative difficulty.

And there the world was, perched on the brink of destruction, with two sides engaged in a deadly war.  Countless lives had already been lost on both sides.  Kitty, Jean, Logan, Xavier.  So many friends that Rogue had known, all gone.  And the human population had been devastated in the nuclear attacks.

Then Rogue did break down and cry, clinging to Scott for comfort, which he gave as best he could, holding her in his arms comfortingly.

Reluctantly, Rogue spoke of her own world.  Partially to satisfy Scott's curiosity, partially to keep those unhappy thoughts of her at bay.  She needed to focus on something positive right now.  Cyclops had said he would speak to Beast, but she didn't hold out much hope for herself.

So she talked of her home, of the Institute, of Bayville High.  Of the Brotherhood and the Acolytes, of all those she'd known and how different they'd been back in her universe.  How Scott had been a teacher.  And Jean his girlfriend.  And Kitty's cooking had been dreadful.  Little things she'd never completely appreciated until she'd lost them all.  And he'd just sat there, listening.  She was glad.  She needed someone to just listen right now.  Later she'd cry alone, keep her pain to herself.  But for now, it felt nice to be comforted.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Commander!"

Scott's head snapped up, as did Rogue's, as Ray stumbled into the room, making his way around a nearby rose bush, skidding to a stop as he spotted them both.

"Oh, sorry sir, didn't mean to interrupt..." he started.

"Nevermind," grumbled Scott, sliding to his feet and giving Rogue a gentle pat on the shoulder.  "What is it, Berzerker?"

"Report from Magneto sir.  We've got some new orders.  I was told to report directly to you..." he stated, glancing at Rogue questioningly.  Scott nodded.  Berzerker held his hand against his ear, it glowed with a soft blue light.

"Okay.  Convoy heading through downtown Caldecott, Mississippi to avoid blockade.  Blockade set up by us.  Intercept convoy.  Much needed supplies involved," stated Ray, repeating his orders as he received them.  An odd quirk of his mutation he'd discovered a few years back was being able to listen in on electronic airwaves.  He could hear them as if he had a radio right near his ear, and could turn it on and off at will.  As such, he'd been given to Cyclops's unit to intercept such transmissions from Magneto.

"Understood.  Berzerker, go find Ms. Marvel.  Mobilize the troops," he ordered.  Then, his expression softening a tad, he turned back to Rogue.  "Sorry, but this matter requires my attention.  I'll talk to you later."

"Wait... ah... ah want to help," she said softly.

"You sure?" he asked, turning back to face her.  "Can you follow my orders?"

"Well actually ah'm used to that," she replied with a knowing smirk.

"Alright fine," he said.  "Well you're already suited up," he said, giving her a quick once-over.  "Come with me.  I'll lead you to the center.  But don't expect special treatment," he added.

"'course not," she replied.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue lined up with the other mutant soldiers in the center of the fortress.  Its name fit, it really wasn't much to look at.  Just a big open space, with a metal ceiling about twice as high as the other rooms, and some drawn out chalk lines to mark where the soldiers stood.  Like right now.  The center seemed to be at the very top of the fortress.

Quicksilver, Scaleface, Magma, Cannonball, Husk and Meltdown (or Boom-Boom, as Rogue knew her) in row one.

Berzerker, Avalanche, Lucid, Wolfsbane, Ms. Marvel and Rogue in row two behind them.

Around the troops she noticed, hanging on the fringes, some mutants she could've only concluded were civilians.  Mindbender was there, that didn't terribly surprise her.  If he was the only one who could operate Cerebro he must've been highly valued.  Have him killed in combat and no more mutant soldiers would ever join them at the Fortress, save through sheer luck.  She also spotted Storm and a young blonde girl, perhaps no more than fifteen, standing next to her.  They too watched from the sidelines.

Cyclops stood atop a pedestal, speaking to his troops.  Behind him stood his lieutenants.  Spyke, who looked much as Rogue knew him in her universe, and Calliban.  The pale mutant looked slightly more animated than the one she'd known, albeit in a brief basis.  His eyes held more life, and he stood tall, not slouched over.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" shouted Cyclops, and the dull din of conversation ceased.  Everyone turned their eyes on him, soldier and civilian alike.  "Our lord Magneto had been aware of our supply crisis for the past week, and has done much to provide for us.  He has created a blockade to force an enemy convoy towards our location.  They will be heading through downtown Caldecott in Mississippi in less than an hour.  We will be approaching from the south and the north in a two-pronged attack.  First line," he stated, addressing them.  "You will be from the north under the command of Spyke.  Signal us when you are in position with the usual methods.  I will personally lead the second line in an attack from the south.  When I fire into the air, begin your attack.  We expect little resistance but be careful, I want as few casualties as possible.  Do you understand?"

Rogue was nearly deafened by the resounding "Yes, Sir!" reply.

"Then move out!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey kid," a voice called out.  Rogue paused, slowing her jog.  A young lady had just addressed her.  Some strange lady with... red hair... blue eyes.  Ah.  Rogue smirked, recognizing her.  It wasn't much of a disguises, after all.  But she hadn't been standing with the soldiers... so she must've been a civilian in this dimension.  Nobody taught her matrix-level kung fu skills in this world.

"Yeah... did you need something?" she asked.

The red-headed lady reached down to her belt, drawing a gun from it and twirling it around her finger, presenting it butt end towards Rogue.  Rogue accepted it.  It wasn't just any gun, it looked advanced.  Really high-tech.  Military grade.  And it was light as a feather in Rogue's hand.

"Mutations are nice and all, but never hurts to have a backup weapon," she remarked casually.

For a moment Rogue was enraged, but she remembered this wasn't the same woman she knew.  Maybe this version of her foster mother was actually nice.  Rogue smiled, nodding, and then jogged off after Cyclops and the others, calling out back over her shoulder.  "Thanks Mom."

Mystique blinked.

"Mom?"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue manages to form a rough holster for the sidearm as she jogged along, catching up with Cyclops.  He and his squad had arrived in a large open hangar at one of the bottom most levels of the fortress.  A great number of long underground tunnels led out in a number of directions, and she concluded this must be how the base's location was never discovered.  They could appear anywhere around Bayville and no one would be the wiser.

Rogue boarded into a modified aircraft that'd been painted black along with the other troopers in Cyclops's group.  She noticed Spyke doing something similar in another jet.  It surprised her, how close the vehicles were meant to resemble the Blackbird, but then again the same principles applied.  Stealth and speed were their primary important.  Firepower came from the mutants within.

Cyclops sat in the commander chair, his jet facing one of the many metal sealed entrances to their fortress.  He was watching his watch.

"Five... four... three... two... and one," he declared, as the doors slid open with pre-determined timing.  Magneto must've planned the timing from a remote location.  Wherever he was, he knew what he was doing, that was for sure.  Their jet zoomed out of the confines of the hangar, along a narrow tunnel and up and out into the sunlight.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The troops filed out, Rogue staying alongside Cyclops as they emerged from the stolen and modified jets.  They kept low to the ground, climbing over a low hill of hard-baked earth.  Caldecott looked much the same as Bayville had, all dust and death and destruction.  She wondered where it was that most humans lived.  Had any cities survived this war?

"There it is," whispered Wolfsbane, already transformed into her fully wolf form.  It kept her closer to the ground.  Plus her senses were a lot sharper in her wolf form... except her eyesight, or so she'd once told them back in her world.  Avalanche crouched down on the other side of her, his expression one of eagerness.  Rogue was right... something bad had happened to Lance to make him hate humans so much.  And she suspected she knew what it was.

"And the other team?" asked Cyclops, grabbing some binoculars and peering down at the convoy.  Simple covered trucks, few guards, and one longer trucker with re-designed wheels to allow it travel over rougher terrain.  Just like Magneto had said.  And... ah, there it was.  Two flashes of light, being reflected by a mirror that Spyke was carrying with him for just such a signal.  "They're in position... everyone ready?" asked Cyclops, glancing back at his team.  They nodded.  Then he looked to Rogue.

She gulped, nodding her head.  Hopefully she wouldn't be in the thick of things.

"Alright... now!" he ordered, launching an optic blast into the air.  The signal for both teams to strike.  And strike they did.  Rogue was vaguely reminded of a certain movie about Scottish swordsmen making a similar sweeping attack against their enemy.  She joined in the charge, yelling with the rest of them.

Battle was soon joined.

**Author's Notes:**

A very brief, simplified version of the Alternate universe's history.  I'd rather not go into the actual, boring dialogue between AU Scott and Rogue.  But for those of you familiar with the Age of Apocalypse, same deal.  No Xavier, no mutant-human relations (bad though they may be).  Thus, war.  The idea of Berzerker's powers allowing him to pick up radio waves is based on his comic version.  Evo Berzerker has not shown such talents, but who's to say he has yet to develop such powers?  Before any of you panic, no those are not all of the mutants at the fortress.  That's just Cyclops' team.  And yes that was Mystique, whom in my AU never adopted AU Rogue, the two have no relationship.  AU Mystique just took in AU Rogue as a friend from AU Destiny.  The reference to the movie about Scottish swordsmen was, of course, 'Braveheart'.  As if you couldn't tell.  Next chapter, a little more insight into Ms. Marvel's and Husk's powers (for those non-comic fans among us who don't know what they are).  Plus, next time, something very special planned for the poor dearie Rogue.

Risty: Ah, thought perhaps you meant her son.  I gotcha now.  Rahne and Sam in the comics?  Interesting.  Well I don't care either way, in Evo they're one of the couples I love, support, and write about.  Oh and Prof X wasn't exactly trying to save Toad, Toad simply led to what happened, as you no doubt read above.

Elrohirthewriter: Squee indeed.  I've always been curious about Cannonball's sister since I saw her way back in another fic.  I only hope I do her character justice.  Cable and Bishop both had their good points, don't get me wrong.  But both of them really had attitude problems because of their horrible futures.

Rogue14: I thought you'd say something along those lines.  I'm afraid you'll have to brace yourself for disappointment, however.  This won't be quite as fairytale story-like as you'd probably prefer with the southern goth and the x-men's field leader.

Todd fan: Yeah, poor Toddly.  Don't worry, he will be avenged.  Forge too.  And I don't know about canon things either.  Like I keep telling everyone, I never read an X-Men comic in my life!  Everything I know I know from the great glowing box that consumes half my life.  All hail television!

X00001: Mmmmmm… no.  Mention of Jean yes, you've already seen.  But that's it for now.  But don't worry, I'll have rather specific mention of what happened to everybody's favorite *gag* redheaded bitch.

Nessie6: Pietro will always be like that, I think.  But yeah, masking inner demons and such.  Kinda makes you wonder if maybe he'd been doing it before because his twin was in a mental institution.  Roberto… with Amara.  Nah.  Roberto strikes me as the X-Men equivalent of Pietro.  Prefers the regular, human ladies.  A new one each night.

Rogue Witch: AU's are always compelling, if done well.  I don't think a single person with a decent imagination has never asked the question 'what if?'  AU's answer those questions.  Glad you're also enjoying the AU Scott-Rogue relationship.

Elrohirthewriter: Glad you appreciate how my characters are still, somewhat, IC, even though they've all changed so much.  Carol Danvers you'll find out next chapter, great many things planned for her and Rogue.  1984-eqsue?  Am I missing something?  I'm afraid you've lost me.

DoubleL27: Updates coming atcha with the speed of Quicksilver.  Glad you're enjoying the characters and brief insights.  More of those to come, in dispersed throughout with the plot to keep the drama level up.  And angst level.  And as you can see, Scott may try, but it won't be easy.  I loved Carol's suggestion too, actually.  Made me laugh.

Ankle: Clearly you've not read Scribbler's 'Judgement Day.'  Best AU I've ever come across.  So is Sandoz's 'Rock your World.'  There work has inspired me.  High quality stuff.  But glad you like my story too.

Sashi: She doesn't know who Kitty is, just a name she heard Rogue call out.  My apologies for awakening such painful memories.  And no, Willow was invented by Comet-hime.  I'm not entirely sure where she got the idea from.


	7. VII

Quicksilver was, unsurprisingly, first to join battle with the hated human foes.  He wasn't the arrogant speedster from Rogue's world.  He was dangerous, he was hate-filled.  Humans had slain his sister during the very beginning of the war.  Magneto grieved for her, and of course Pietro did too.  They were twins, after all.  Two sides of the same coin.  And now Pietro could not help but always feel alone.  He tried filling his life with other people, and it was a rare night when he didn't have some girl or another sharing his room with him, but nothing could fill the hole in his heart.

Except vengeance.

So it was that he zipped in the line of defense that was hastily erected, slamming his fist into the face of an unsuspecting soldier and watching with satisfaction as he crumpled like he'd been struck by a cannonball.  Grimacing, Quicksilver skidded to a halt, rubbing his sore knuckles.  Felt like he'd hit one too.  He was faster than a speeding bullet but he wasn't more powerful than a speeding locomotive.

Speaking of dodging bullets...

By the time reinforcements arrived, Quicksilver had the enemies full attention, zipping back and forth between them, dodging their energy rifles and letting their blasts fly everywhere.  Everywhere but at him, of course.  Two particularly slow troopers actually managed to shoot each other as he zipped between them.

"Idiots," he grinned, whirling in and out of combat with the incredible speed for which he was famous.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Husk took a roll as she neared the combat, dodging an energy blast that lanced over her head.  Growling, she dug her nails into her right arm, drawing blood in seconds.  It never failed to excite her, the delicious pain of her mutation.  With absolutely no hesitation she ripped the skin clean off her arm, revealing what lay beneath... a solid steel blade.

Husk was a metamorph, though of a considerably different class than Mystique was.  Husk's ability allowed her to shed her outermost layer of skin, and alter her body underneath in such a way that once the skin was removed, her new form came into effect.  It had been difficult to control at first, but now she'd mastered it.

Tossing aside the rapidly decaying skin of her right forearm, she lashed out with the new blade in its place, slicing off the head of one unfortunate trooper and ripping another clean in half... vertically.  Blood splattered over her uniform, but she paid it no heed.

An energy blast caught Husk off guard, lancing through her shoulder and sending her flying through the air to collapse in a heap on the ground.  Grunting, she allowed her blade-arm to revert to normal.  She needed a few seconds to recover her energy before she could perform another skin-metamorphosis.  But that soldier had been already dispatched by her big bro Cannonball, so she sat back, waiting, and hoped she wouldn't be needed overly much in the next few minutes.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cannonball slammed into the back of another soldier, shattering his spine and landing on his feet, giving his little sister a thumbs up before he leapt up into the air and rocketed off again, looking for another target.  They were starting to run out, but Cannonball was secretly grateful for that.

He hated this war.  This war threatened all those he considered close to him.  His sister, and even Rahne.  Those were the only two people he cared about now.  His family he didn't care about.  They hadn't put up one word of protest when he and Paige had been dragged off to some mutant containment camp, shackled and experimented on, poked and prodded to find the secret of their genes.  They'd been lucky enough to get away before they'd been branded.  Some others weren't so fortunate.

He didn't care much for Magneto or his commander Cyclops either.  Despite his hatred for humans, Cannonball wasn't cut out to be a soldier.  He hated fighting, he hated killing, he hated all this death and blood.  Made him sick.  And only Rahne knew that in the mornings he prayed for forgiveness, asking that God forgive his sins.  And he had a lot of them.

Most mutants didn't believe in God anymore.  Not in any shape or form.  Or if they did, they hated God.  They hated him for making their world Hell, and for making them all suffer, just because they were born.  Sam was, as far as he could tell, the only exception.  And even he wasn't terribly devout.

But, that was the way the world turned, he thought, spotting another soldier.  Fortunately Wolfsbane beat him too it, jamming her claws into his gut and ripping them clean out.  Ah well, one less kill on his conscience.

He had enough sins on his heart without adding any more.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A roar split the air as Rahne's fellow polymorph joined the fray, swatting aside guards like annoying flies and letting their energy blasts bounce harmlessly off her green scaled skin like the annoying bites of fleas.  Roaring, she leapt forward and gulped up one such unfortunate soldier, chewing him up and spitting him back out again.

"Waste of good food," remarked Berzerker, giving her a nudge in the side as he slid in close, launching an electrical blast at a soldier Scaleface hadn't seen coming in time.

"You know I only chew... human flesh is disgusting," remarked Scaleface, slipping back effortlessly into her humanoid form.  About half the population of mutants looked human, the other half didn't.  Scaleface fell into the second category, in both her forms.  Her one form was that of a gigantic lizard, hence her name.  Her other was a wiry and gaunt girl of about sixteen, with purple locks and sickly greenish skin.  She also had yellow, reptilian pupils.

She flipped back her purple locks in one smooth motion, grabbing the energy pistol at her side and joined Berzerker as they did clean up.  Didn't matter, the battle was almost over, if it could even be called a battle.  This was pathetic.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue stayed close to Cyclops throughout the entire fight.  Not that she needed protection.  Her mutation and the energy pistol in her hands made her a deadly enough opponent.  But that was perhaps what concerned her.

They were killing the soldiers.  And doing so gleefully, in a number of cases.  It was yet another shock to her system.

X-Men never kill.  It was one of the main principles Professor X had attempted to teach his students when he'd instructed them.  Killing solved nothing.  It only increased fear, anger, and distrust of mutants.  And you could not change the views of a dead person.  Plus, most of the X-Men were, admittedly, little more than kids and teens.  They should not have to endure that sort of unpleasantness.

But now Rogue was enduring it.  Had to endure it.  But to watch men and women being casually slaughtered was enough to sicken anyone.  Rogue felt her stomach start to rebel, and she felt weak.  Cyclops grabbed her shoulder to steady her.

"It's okay, we're almost done here," he said, punching off an optic blast and knocking another soldier aside.  The nature of his attacks left to much desired in that they could not kill a person unless he held his gaze on them for a long period of time.  However, unconscious, they could be killed at the leisure of any of the other mutant soldiers present.  Scaleface drove this point home when she... oh god...

Rogue turned and unleashed the contents of her stomach, noisily unleashing that morning's breakfast.  Cyclops, sensing the battle was quieting down a little, kept watch over her.

"Oh gawd," she moaned, wiping her lips with the back of her hands.  "How on earth can you people do stuff like that?" she asked.

Cyclops's gaze hardened behind his ruby visor as he turned to regard her coldly.  "It's either us or them, Rogue.  Most of us came to terms with that a long time ago."

"Cyclops," said Ms. Marvel, drifting down to rejoin them.  "Two stragglers managed to get away.  They're heading east, back the way they came.  They might have reinforcements."

"Keep an eye on Rogue," ordered Cyclops, climbing atop of a nearby car hood and shouting out orders.  "Quicksilver!  Grab the injured and get them back to the base, ASAP!  Husk, you still good?"

"I'm fine sir!" she replied heartily, covering her wounded shoulder with a cloth, pressing her free hand against it to stanch the bleeding.

"You and Avalanche redeploy to the east, we might have company!"

"Yes sir!" she and Avalanche replied, doing as they were ordered.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the ground, and Rogue stumbled, barely able to catch herself against one of the trucks.  All the mutants looked up.  A military chopper.  Big, high-tech, and hovering right over their heads.  A flurry of  bullets rained down, as Cyclops dodged for cover.  The hood of the truck he'd been on exploded as he rolled to safety.  Immediately fire was returned.  Electricity and bone spikes shot through the air, but they bounce harmlessly against the thick, armored helicopter.

Growling, Rogue opened fire, aiming for the pilots, but her blasts flew wild as it dipped down and over the collected mutants.  She wasn't used to using such weapons anyway.  She barely knew how to throw a shuriken.

"They're trying to destroy the convoy!" shouted Avalanche, frustrated his powers were useless against an aerial opponent.  "They want to deny us the supplies!"

"Get down!" Scaleface shouted.

A missile flew from the plane, aimed for the supply truck nearest Rogue.  It exploded on impact, and Rogue leapt backwards.  Ms. Marvel, seeing her peril, swooped back from her attack on the chopper to protect her friend.  Ms. Marvel grabbed Rogue and safely shielded her body from the worst of the blast with own invulnerable form.  Chunks of the truck, however, flew everywhere, and one slammed clean into Rogue's head, giving her a nasty gash, even as she fell forward... right atop of Ms. Marvel.

What happened then could only be described as a disaster.

Rogue's bare skin hit Ms. Marvel's even as her body hit hers.  Both effects hit simultaneously.  Carol cried out in the pain normally associated with having her life-force drawn out of her body, but Rogue did not even stir.  The blow to her head had knocked her unconscious, as she fell atop of Carol, knocking her to the ground.  Worse, their contact was not broken.  Carol quickly lost consciousness.

It was a strange sensation.  Your life, your energy, your powers, your memories, everything about you was being completely drained out of your body.  Carol's last thoughts were utter shock, and then her body collapsed underneath Rogue.

Cyclops, unaware of the situation involving the alternate Rogue and the good soldier Ms. Marvel, was taking matters into his own hands.

"Take this you bastards!" he roared.  Without hesitation he ripped off his visor, unleashing his full, unrestrained optic blasts at the helicopter.  Waves of rippling ruby energy poured over it, and in seconds even the dura-steel hide of the humans most advanced technology could not stand up to the raw power of Cyclops's mutation.  Barely any debris hit the ground, and as for the pilots and crew, they didn't even leave anything left to bury.  Not that Cyclops and his men would've done it anyone.

Grunting softly, Cyclops replaced his visor, seeing again to the wounded.  Worst off was perhaps Berzerker, who was bleeding heavily from a cut above his torso where some twisted metal had hit him.  Husk was more or less okay.  And then... oh god, Rogue.

Cyclops jogged over towards the fallen girls, gently grabbing Rogue and rolling her onto her back so he could judge her condition.  Painfully aware of her mutation, Cyclops looked for obvious signs of life before he did anything like check for a pulse.  But she was breathing, and from what he could see she wasn't injured, except for a nasty gash along her head...

No, wait... the gash had sealed up, right before his eyes.  He blinked, double-checking that his perpetually red vision and the blood hadn't tricked him.  No, he was right.  It was completely gone.  Ms. Marvel, on the other hand, wasn't breathing.  Cyclops leaned in, checking her for a pulse.  There was one, but it was faint... very faint.  Grimacing, he lifted his head.

"Quicksilver!  Get here, now!" he shouted, not entirely surprised when the white-haired speedster appeared before he'd shouted out the second word.  "Get these two back to the base now, and have Forge and Beast take a look.  They need medical attention."

"You got it boss," he replied, grabbing Ms. Marvel and throwing her over his shoulder.  He was about to grab Rogue when Cyclops's hand stopped his, inches away from her.

"Don't make skin to skin contact with this one."

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" asked Quicksilver with a smirk.

"Your funeral," replied Cyclops, standing up and brushing off his trousers.  Ignoring him as he grabbed Rogue and zipped off, he turned his attention back to his other soldiers and their mission.  They'd lost one truck full of supplies, but the rest of the convoy seemed to be in good shape.  He gave out orders to grab what they could and haul ass as fast as they could away from here.

No one complained.  Last thing they wanted was to be caught out in the open without back up.  Cyclops just hoped Quicksilver could get Rogue and Marvel back in time for help.  He could travel at Mach 2, speed of sound, when the need suited him, and Cyclops hoped he didn't run into anything on the way.

He couldn't lose her... again.

**Author's Notes:**

Poor Rogue.  Such an angst-magnet, its so natural for her.  Ah well.  Hope you liked the insights into the AU Quicksilver, Husk, Cannonball and Scaleface.  Scaleface's joke about chewing but not swallowing is a reference to 'Dragonheart.'  More of those to come with the other AU Evo characters, as well as some of the AU OC's.  This is why I rated the fic R, by the way, vividly described battle scenes.  I am pulling no punches here, so keep the little kiddies away from this.  It gets worse after this.  Adult issues.  Run, little ones, run.  As for Pietro's max speed, I honestly don't know how fast he's capable of in the comics, but I'm leaving Evo's at Mach 2.  That's plenty fast.

Ray1: I try to be as accurate and impartial as I can.  But the guy in me just enjoys writing little scenes like that.  Glad I am that Ray1 enjoys Rurouni Tyriel's work.  Ackt, now you have me referring to myself in third person.

Risty: Little slow on the uptake, are we?  Well, frankly... YES!  Yes its because Kitty's dead.  Details later.  Mystique's gotten a really bad hand dealt to her, especially in Evo where she's been locked up, thrown around, tossed out, and even damn near killed.  I try to emphasize her good qualities.

Sashi: 'fraid not, no Lorna.  Hope my portrayal of Husk was up to your standards.  Oh and yes, Caldecott was Evo Rogue's hometown.  I love using little details like this in my stories.  Like you, I like to keep the audience on their toes.  Crafty ff.net writers, we are.

Todd fan: Poor muties?  You should worry about the humans a little.  They're the one's on the receiving end of a lot of punishment these days.  I say, poor everyone.  Especially poor out-of-place-not-my-universe-Rogue.  She is truly to be pitied.  Especially now.

Nessie6: How's that for dialogue and time for your favorite speedster?  Even got some insight into his new AU personality.  TAS I don't think is on anymore, like Evo its just been retired from the air waves.  Well, mutants kicked some ass.  Was it everything you ever dreamed it would be?  Hehe.

Son of Logan and Ororo: Nah, I'll just leave that to your imaginations.  And I love little scenes like what I did with Rogue and Mystique.  I did something similar back in Infection with Charles and Moira.  It's always those last words that make the audience laugh.  Hehe.

DoubleL27: 'fraid those quickfire updates have to end.  Finals coming, and I really got to buckle down or I'm gonna get kicked out of the university.  But I'll try and make it weekly at worst.  And yeah, poor Rogue.  But you're probably right about how Lance will react.  And he will.  Glad the Mom joke cracked you up.  I'm always worried, because humor isn't my strong point.  As for why Rogue and Carol were bonding so well?  Rogue's all alone in a strange world.  She needs to make some friends.

Elrohirthewriter: Glad you're enjoying the story, as well as its similarities to DOFP.  That is where I'm drawing most of the elements of it.  Bishop's worse, but I've seen some good Evo Cable's every once in a while.  Julia345 did him remarkably well, all things considered.  But he still will never be number one with me.

Rogue14: Of course not Romy!  Remy's dead in the AU!  *dances a little jig*  Scogue later.  Or at least elements of a Scogue that'll make all you and your fellow Scogue shippers go "Awwwww."


	8. VIII

Humans were said to be some of the most resourceful creatures on the face of the world.  Undaunted by any challenge, they'd met and conquered nearly any problem they'd ever encountered, with their only true enemy being themselves.  They could adapt to any environment and, with their technology, deal with almost any challenge.  They'd spread across the entire world, and even to the stars.

If humans were the inventors of adaptation, mutants were its masters.

Their hidden fortress was testified to this.  With only the barest of resources, the skills and powers of the mutants present had brought its technology level up to rival that of most world powers military bases.  Weaponry was a low priority for mutants, however, as they preferred to focus on the future, with their plants and their development of Cerebro.  That and of course the fact that most mutant children could, with their gifts, take out an entire platoon of human soldiers.

Of course in the fortress, there was a medical center.  With a war going on, casualties were inevitable, and Magneto had ordered bodies to be destroyed whenever possible.  No sense in human scientists studying their dead remains and learning their secrets.  Their names were remembered, and given to the archive of Cerebro for the time when the war ended and they could be remember.  But the living needed looking after to, and thus the medical center had been patched together from whatever could be found and/or built by the resident fix-it's, Beast and Forge.

Which is now where Cyclops found Ms. Marvel and Rogue, lying on twin steel tables at the far end of the isolated room.  Other patients he'd already passed by, including Husk, who's shoulder was being properly bandaged by one of the off-duty soldiers, and Berzerker, who was having his wounds patched up.

"How is it?" asked Cyclops, as Beast and Forge snapped to attention upon his arrival.

Beast was his typical self, clad in the standard white lab coat that most scientists and doctors tended to wear.  Not that he was a civilian.  His quick-wit and deadly ferocity in battle had earned him a place as Cyclops's equal, a commander of a small squad of mutant soldiers.  But he preferred to keep them safe in the confines of the fortress, researching ways to fight, rather than fighting.

His lieutenant Forge was remarkably similar in that aspect.  Rescued from some failed experiment of his called 'Middleverse', Forge had been an easy-going guy... until a land mine had completely blown off his left arm and most of his left leg.  Surprisingly, Forge himself had crafted his replacements, and apart from a little stiffness in his movements he was otherwise as fit as anyone in the fortress.

"Things are looking, well... not very good," replied Beast with a heavy sigh.  "Ms. Marvel has slipped into a coma.  We suspect there is little chance of bringing her out... not the way she was, at least," he added softly.  "She'd be little more than a vegetable."

"Just another name to add then," murmured Cyclops, then aloud he asked "What about Rogue?"

"Now that truly puzzles me," replied Beast, indicating the monitor above Rogue's head.  A series of lines jumped in and down above her head in a tangled mix that Cyclops could not identify.  "This is a recent reading we got of her brainwaves.  It's totally chaotic.  However, when we tried to filter it out, we found this," he stated, tapping a button on the nearby machine.

Instantly the jumbled mess of lines separated into two, very distinct, separate lines.  Two sets of brainwaves.

"Rogue's mind is understandably a chaotic place.  There is simply no medical explanation for what happened regarding her mutation," stated Beast.  "As for what we can do, we've tried a few mild stimulants but she hasn't shown any change."

"How long will she be like this?" asked Cyclops, indicating Rogue's prone form.

"We scientists have a special term for that called 'I don't know'," replied Beast grimly.  "Could be an hour, could be a week... a month... or she may never wake up at all, like Ms. Marvel over there."

"Maybe I can help," came a new voice.  Cyclops, Forge and Beast simultaneously turned around to see Mindbender standing there in the doorway.  "With your permission sir, I'd like to enter Rogue's mind and see if I can't understand what the problem is."

"Is that safe?" asked Cyclops.

"It should be," replied Mindbender.  "As long as I don't touch her, my thoughts are still my own.  I should be able to find out the cause of the problem."

Cyclops considered this for a moment.  True, it would be invaluable if Rogue could be saved... but was it worth the life of Mindbender in her place?

"Do it.  But no heroics, Mindbender.  I've already got two names to add to the list, I don't want yours on it as well."

"Understood," replied the blonde boy with a nod.  "Can someone get me a chair?"

A chair was obtained and placed between the two unconscious women.  Mindbender sat down, clearing his mind, preparing.  Gently he placed a hand on the forehead of the unconscious Ms. Marvel, and a second hovering an inch or so away form Rogue's deadly pale skin.  And then, he dived in...

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David's eyes opened wide as he entered Rogue's mind.  Each mental landscape took on a form that most reflected the personality of its owner.  Thus, David was not terribly surprised to see that Rogue's mind was a dark and gloomy graveyard, filled with tombstones.  Some were marked with flowers, and David concluded they had some sort of symbolic significance.  In the mind, symbols were sometimes important.  The sky was dark and cloudy, with the occasional flash of light and dull roar of thunder in the far background.  Below the names on the tombstones were great deals of information.  This must've been part of her power.  Some were long, some were short... little pictures and words that must've been the memories of people she'd absorbed.

Reaching down, he touched one of the flowers, and received a flow of warm emotional energy.  Someone she cared about.  Glancing up, David saw the name on the particular tombstone was Kurt Wagner.  No one he recognized.

David stepped down the path, searching for more information.  He passed by other graves, other memories.  He'd been in here before, after all, but he hadn't been sight-seeing at the time.  Rogue's own memories were hidden in the mausoleum up ahead.  That would be a logical place to start looking for answers.

Suddenly there came the sounds of fighting, of cries of pain, and David rushed forward, opening the doors of the mausoleum wide and peering inside.

And go the shock of his life.

One side of the room was the same gloomy darkness that Rogue's mind was composed of, and along the walls written like scripture her life and her memories into the stone.  The other half was different.  Brighter, clearer.  The words written in bold and flowing script.  And the two sides seemed... in flux.  And David saw why immediately.  In the center of the small room Rogue stood, arms extended, wrestling with Ms. Marvel.  Their minds were clashing.  And judging from the clash and the shift in the walls, they were trying to assert dominance of the room.  And all the rest of Rogue's mind, it would seem.

"Rogue!  Ms. Marvel, stop this!" he shouted, trying to separate them, as if they were physical beings.  They ignored his feeble efforts.

"Get outta mah head!" shouted Rogue, socking the psionic image of Marvel across the face, sending her sprawling.  She was up in a flash however, and tackled Rogue.

"I don't want to die!" she screamed, slamming the auburn-haired belle to the ground.  "I can't just die for you!  I want to live!"

"Stop!  You're killing each other!" he shouted.

Neither listened, and idly the mutant boy known as Mindbender wondered if either could even hear him.  They had eyes only for each other, it seemed.  Blood-red eyes, bent on destruction.

David was not a soldier, and he was infinitely grateful for that fact.  Magneto had declared he was too important to the war effort to risk on the front lines.   He stayed behind in the safety of the fortress near Cerebro.  He'd never had to make a life or death decision like his comrades, like Cyclops.  He'd never had to choose one life over another, even if it was his.  But now... now he had to make a terrible choice.

"I'm sorry," he stated, focusing his psionic energy, as his eyes turned all white and pupilless.  Mental energy cascaded around his body, bathing him in white light as he stretched out his hands towards Rogue and Ms. Marvel...

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mindbender opened his eyes slowly, lifting his hands up and dropping them down into his lap, giving a soft sigh.  He wish he hadn't had to have done that.  But it was the only way.

"Well... what happened?  Did you find out the problem?" asked Cyclops.

"I did," he replied softly.  "It has been dealt with... permission to leave sir?" he said, not bothering to wait for a response as he made his way to the exit.

"Wait, aren't you going to explain?" asked Cyclops in confusion and irritation.  Mindbender was never like this.  He was usually so meek and submissive he waited to be told to get lost before he could leave.  Something must've happened.  Something bad.

"Rogue can explain it all to you," Mindbender called out over his shoulder as he departed, sealing the door shut behind him.  Right now he needed to clear his thoughts.

So it was that Beast, Forge, and Cyclops turned their attention to Rogue as she finally stirred, giving a groan.  Carefully, she opened her eyes, blinking the green orbs and looking up, trying to comprehend completely what had just happened to her.  Slowly, she sat up, glancing at those in the room.

"Rogue... are you alright?" asked Cyclops, resting a hand on her covered shoulder.

"Ah... ah'm okay... sorta," she replied.

"What happened?"

"Ah... ah must've absorbed Ms. Marvel... but... ah couldn't break the contact because we were both unconscious... so ah completely absorbed her.  Ah... ah drew her memories and life-force so completely into me... that she was me... sort of."

"What did Mindbender do?" asked Cyclops.

"He separated us.  But... but we couldn't live like that.  Its like having split personalities... but its two whole, complete personalities, inside mah head," she said softly, lowering her head.  Her eyes moistened with tears.  "So he... he..."

"What'd he do Rogue?"

"He had to seal one of us away... and Carol paid the price," she said softly, glancing at the blonde's comatose body.  "There was nothing else we could do for her."

There was silence then.  Another life lost to the war.  Another name in the great list of those who'd fallen.  Rogue sighed deeply, lowering her head into her hands and began to cry.  For everything she'd lost.  She'd been responsible, indirectly perhaps, for Carol's death.  She'd been her friend, the only one in this dimension she had besides Scott, and Rogue had killed her.

Not for the first time she'd wished that the Juggernaut had simply crushed her skull in during that fight back in her world.  It'd only been two days... but it seemed so long ago. 

**Author's Notes:**

Just a little more insight into the war and how its changed the lives of humans and mutants alike.  And as many of you long saw coming, Rogue absorbed Ms. Marvel and her psyche was suppressed in the subconscious of Rogue's mind, though in the comics Jean and Professor X were responsible for that.  Mindbender doing it is, ironic in a way, if you've figured out who he is.  Next chapter will deal with her learning about her newfound abilities and dealing with things.  Interesting note, AoA Forge was an almost completely mechanical cyborg in nature.  So was Beast, at least according to the glimpses of AoA I got from TAS.  Rogue's inner mind and its landscape are mentioned in 'Nightmares,' and was inspired by Sandoz and Roguesknight's works, with a few creative spins of my own.

Risty: Well that's always been my goal.  Evo is not comic or TAS.  Its always done things in new and unique ways, yet still draws from those elements.  I try to do the same., like what I did with Carol and Rogue.  Glad you're liking the insight into the characters.  I try not to make them -all- "I hate humans, me kill humans" kinda people, then they'd look too alike.

Todd fan: I know it has been a while.  But some of the best lines you never really forget.  Glad you liked AU Paige and her powers.  Oh, and there's your AU Forge.  Poor him.  Still, could've been worse, right?  Could've been Todd.

DoubleL27: Glad you liked the way I planned for Rogue to gain Carol's powers.  I do try and be original in such endeavors.  More insight into other characters to come of course, in rapid succession just like the battle scenes.  Because of 'course there's more battles to come.  Cool Paige, poor Sam, yay Rahne.  Oh yeah, and Lance.  Beware of dark Lance.  *yoda-esque*  I sense much hatred in him.

Lyranfan: Well, as always glad my work impresses you.  And yeah Sam's attitude is called, I believe 'necessary evil.'  Yeah, sorry no Scarlet Witch, but it should be obvious why.  Glad you're enjoying the new take on Rogue and her influx of Marvel's powers.  By now hopefully you've been given enough clues to figure out who Mindbender is.

Archmagus: Next chapter, promise.  The great AU Magneto finally appears to his army.  Glad you're enjoying the style of the story, though I imagine you can now see why it's rated R.  As you stated, no pulled punches.

Comet-hime: Oh more will come, fret ye not.  This promises to be one of my longest, proudest works yet.  Glad you're getting such great inspiration from my work.  Which is ironic considering you've inspired some of it yourself!  We're caught in a great circle!  And very glad I am you enjoyed the Carol and Rogue moment at the end.

Nessie6: Well I dunno about the Guthrie clan other than Sam and Paige, so I'll just stick to those two and refer to the rest of the brood as numberless, energetic, and down in Kansas.  Yes, vertically.  AU Husk is rather sadistic.  And yeah, totally poor Pietro.  Twin siblings should never be separated.

Sashi: Just a teensy bit of masochism.  And as you yourself pointed out, it's AU Paige.  I doubt regular Paige will be anything like her, if and when I ever write her.  And yeah I also heard recently that the Guthrie clan is all mutants.  Freaky.  I thought only Paige and Sam were, so I wrote the fic accordingly.  Ah well, creative license.  In Evo they're all humans, sans those two.  Glad I got Pietro's speed right though.  Speaking of tidbits though, can you get my any fine details on Rogue's (Ms. Marvel's) strength and invulnerability and send me an e-mail?  Thanks.

Rogue14: You think I am evil?  I have not yet begun to smite!  Now let's see, where is that randomly-slay-a-character command button.  I know I left it around here... aha!  Right next to my randomly-maim/torment-a-character button.  Muwahahahaha.


	9. IX

Rogue remained in the medical center for another hour afterwards, until she grew so restless that Beast was forced to allow her to leave.  Physically there was nothing wrong with her, after all... it was her mind and her emotions still traumatized by the day's events.

Cyclops had left shortly after he'd been assured she'd be okay, organizing his people to gather and distribute the supplies they'd stolen from the humans, moving them down into storage with the help of Colossus and Husk, once the latter's shoulder had healed.  All in all, the entire fortress was settling back into the routine of things.  Rogue however, having been relieved from duty as a soldier, did not know what to do.  The only people in this universe she knew as friends, Mindbender and Cyclops, were both busy with a great many tasks.  Thus, she found herself back at the arboretum, and it was there she first met Willow.

Willow was a foliage-kinetic mutant.  Any member of the plant kingdom she could manipulate with the power of her mind, making it move as she wished, and sometimes even grow and develop.  Naturally this made her the perfect gardener for the arboretum, with some assistance from Storm's nourishing rain and the ceiling artificial (but still plant-friendly) sunlight.  Rogue rather came to like Willow.  She was remarkably quiet, blonde-haired girl who's small size and ivory skin made her look like a porcelain doll.  Unlike most of the soldiers in the complex, she wore no uniform, just a simple sleeveless shirt and some pants.  She needed no gloves nor tools to garden, the plants themselves filled that purpose.  She loved her plants, and they seemed to love her.  Or maybe it was just subconscious using of her powers.

Whatever the case, Rogue found herself spending most of her free time with Willow that day, learning a little more about the world she'd suddenly been plunged into.  Though Cyclops had told her most of what she needed to know, it was refreshing to hear it from a perspective of hope.

"Some day the war will end," Willow said in her soft, melodious voice that sounded like the wind rustling through the trees.  "When that day comes, Storm and I, and our babies," she said, indicating the plants "Will spread over the world and make it green and beautiful again."

Rogue hoped that was the case.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, weary of her exertions, Rogue found herself heading back towards Cyclops's room, where she'd spent her first night in this dimension.  She would have to speak to him about getting her own place to sleep, she didn't want to keep imposing upon him and stealing his only bed for herself.

She was stopped on her way, however, by Spyke, who was making his way down the hallways, banging his fists on doors and shouting out to all present, civilian and soldier mutant alike.

"Listen up everybody!" he shouted.  "Lord Magneto's calling for a gathering in the center tonight, all must be present!  Get yourselves in gear!"

Rogue frowned, then decided it might be wise to learn more about this world's Magneto.  Unerringly, she found the center, and as she did, she dimly realized it was because her feet already knew the path.  Carol, no doubt.  Buried though her psyche was, her memories had been so deeply absorbed they were like second nature to Rogue.  So were her powers... Rogue had tested her theory, grabbing a spare and unneeded metal pipe from the floor during her walk.

She'd bent it in half like it was tinfoil, then restored its shape without breaking a sweat.

Just another thing I have to learn to deal with, she thought, her mind reeling from the events of the past two days.  The iron pipe dropped to the ground with a clatter as it fell from her numb fingers.  Dimly she noticed the others present filing into the center, some she recognized and some she did not, Cyclops's soldiers, Storm and Willow, Colossus, and a number of others, all eagerly talking amongst themselves, wondering what was to come.  Apparently, she heard, it was rare for Magneto to actually make his presence known to his soldiers.  This was a rare treat indeed, apparently.

So it was that when all had gathered Cyclops, with Beast and Storm at his sides, stepped onto the podium, holding up his hands for quiet.  A hush fell over the gathered mutants.

The ceiling opened, the metallic walls sliding open in a recognized pattern, and from above, drifting down like an avenging angel, floated Magneto.

He hadn't changed much, thought Rogue.  His armor was the same, red and black with the royal purple cape floating out behind his back.  His eyes were the same cold glowing gold beneath the shadows of his helmet.  But he seemed... older, somehow.  And then she realized he looked like she'd seen him out in the Sahara Desert.  Before the Rebirth machine had restored his youth.  Apparently in this world, he hadn't been able to access it.  And age was catching up to him.  But rather than allowing that to deteriorate him, this Magneto seemed, if anything, even more powerful.  He drifted down to the podium alongside Cyclops, removing his helmet and shaking out his longer, ivory white hair.  Too, he sported a short white beard covering his facial features, and his skin was more weathered with age and covered in wrinkles, though not overly so.

"My fellow mutants," he began, addressing those present.  "I am honored to be in the company of such great and brave mutant brothers and sisters," he said, allowing a moment for those gathered to cheer before continuing, "We have achieved a great victory for mutant kind today.  A victory that has finally broken through, and put us on the path towards final victory!"

Again cheering erupted, mutant hollering and whooping like kids at a concert.  Rogue felt herself caught up in the rush of the moment as well, though she remained quiet as Magneto continued his great speech.

"We have finally pushed the human defenders out of Bayville and marked our borders!" shouted Magneto, raising his hands.  Suddenly the room shuddered.  Not violently, but enough for all to notice.  "We have ascended to become the true rulers of this once great city.  And in time, we will finally assert ourselves as the dominant species of this planet!"  And with those words, the dome above them opened wide, exposing the fortress to the open night sky, dark blue for early evening.  A few stars had come out, and most of the mutants gasped openly.  Some of them had never seen the sky in their entire lives.

"My mutant brothers and sisters," said Magneto after a few short moments.  "Tonight is a night of celebration.  All duties are hereby relaxed, and your needs are being seen to," he added, gesturing as Husk entered the room, carrying behind her a truck loaded with all manner of party entertainments.  Which, Rogue wasn't terribly surprised to see, mostly included alcohol, food, and other party things.

"Tonight you celebrate.  You have more than earned it," said Magneto, giving a bow and stepping down from the podium, as the gathered mutants cheered.  Fireworks flew from the hands of Jubilee and up into the air, sparkling and bringing light and sounds that delighted those gathered.  They burst in a series of brilliant flashes of light, showering down their colors upon the gathered mutants who, as far as Rogue could tell, had been their happiest in many years.

Then they swarmed the party entertainments, grabbing what they wanted and taking off to go enjoy them.  Surprisingly they were absent of the usual bickering and fighting over such things that normally accompanied a free for all.  They were one big family, in a sense, united by their blood and circumstances of their births.

So Rogue smiled and decided to join them as someone struck up an impromptu dance and the gathered mutants began to celebrate like there was no tomorrow.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched her, noted the auburn and distinct white streak, the features, the form.  It was her.  But he had to be sure.

Magneto had done much to assure the future of his people.  Over the years he'd led them to victory after victory against their human oppressors.  Tonight they'd reached the pinnacle.  With the placement of Asteroid M in orbit and the clearing of ground troops, Bayville was now there's, once and for all.  And from there, they would slowly begin their expansion to the rest of the world, and drive the old world powers into the dust.  But perhaps now there would be no need.

"You are certain it is her?" he asked Cyclops.

"Not as we remember her," replied his second-in-command.  First among his generals.  "But it is Rogue," he replied.

Magneto nodded thoughtfully.  "Then there is still the possibility of using the device."

"Sir, are we willing to do that?"

"Do not let your emotions cloud the issue at hand, Cyclops," he ordered darkly, his eyes glowing yellow beneath his replaced helmet.  "What is one death, compared to the future of our species?  It could mean a complete end to the war in no less than a few weeks... instead of a few years, as our calculations stand now.  So many lives could be saved with such a sacrifice."

"I am to keep this from her then?" he asked.

Magneto nodded.  Answer enough.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue smiled, stumbling out of the gathering of dancing mutants and back over to a nearby keg to grab a drink.  Her head was ringing from all the noise, and she needed something to wash down the taste of dust in her mouth.  Now that the roof of the fortress was open some of the wafting wind was bringing in dust clouds, despite Storm's attempts to create a wind-shield over the open dome.  Ah well, it was worth it to see the stars come out, she thought.

She grabbed an empty cup and was about to pour another beer when a cup materialized in her view, and she glanced up to see who was offering it to her.  Then she smiled.  She might've known.

"Thought I'd save you the effort," said Scott, handing her the drink while keeping his own.

"Ah'm surprised," she said, sipping it.  "Ah am under aged, after all... my Scott wouldn't have let me near a beer on principle alone."

He shrugged lightly, sipping his own frothy concoction.  "We don't have such rules here," he replied, glancing over at where Beast and Storm stood near their grand messiah, Magneto.  "Magneto declared early on, if he was going to send children to fight and die, he would let them live first.  Once you reach age sixteen, you can do whatever you want on your off-time."

"So I see," remarked Rogue, watching as Rahne was practically dragging Sam away from the party and off down deeper into the fortress.  Not that he looked like he was struggling too much, mind you.  "So why aren't you out there with the others?" asked Rogue, indicating the partying mutants.

"Never been much of a party person," remarked Scott.

"Now that -is- just like the Scott ah know," she replied softly.  "So where do you go?"

"The arboretum... care to come with me?" he asked.

"Ah'd love to." 

**Author's Notes:**

And there, ladies and gentlemen, is Willow.  Her original character design comes from Comet-hime's 'Triangle' series.  She's much different than in my AU.  And of course you see the most introduction of the feared AU Magneto.  Rebirth plays an important element later.  The party scene is yet another of many I'll doubtlessly steal from 'Starship Troopers.'  I feel like such a thief.  Ah well, I'll get over it.  Magneto's plans for Rogue I'll leave vague for now, to be very -very- evil to my audience.  But there is plans, and they're evil, and they've been done before.  Prepare for more, soon to come.

Risty: Damn you fangirls!  Your power is too great even for me!  Glad you liked the mention of Forge and his new artificial limbs.  And also David's work in restoring Rogue and banishing Carol in her mind.  Poor Carol.

Nessie6: Yes I'd heard about this seventh sense, and I'd seen how fast she can fly.  Because in that episode she was floating on a plane's wing.  It's the only way to fly.  Hehehehe.  I was more curious about the limits of her strength and invulnerability.  I know those tend to vary even among similar mutants like Colossus, Juggernaut and the Blob.

DoubleL27: Irony is a good thing.  Makes us laugh, makes us gasp, makes us shiver.  It just blows the mind.  I am glad I could accomplish good irony.  Hope you enjoyed the exploration of her power of strength.  The others come later.  And yeah, of course you know good ol' Cyke will help.

Elrohirthewriter: I wish I could've explored her mental landscape further but David had a deadline and a mission so I'm afraid I couldn't.  Maybe in another story, but glad you liked it.  Well thank you for the confidence in my abilities, I wish I had the same.  I'm a little overwhelmed by the thought of doing the phoenix saga myself.

Sashi: Actually that line about mutant children was foreshadowing things to come.  Yes, biologically it's the same person.  David is who you think he is.  In this AU he's got the same dad, he's just less MPD and psychotic and hateful.  And yeah, Carol and Rogue both would cling to life pretty hard.  It's a real shame what happened to them.  I'm so mean.  Muwahahahaha!

Rogue14: Evil!  Evil!!  EVIL!!!  EVIL!!!!.  Behold the power of my wickedness!  I will never update again!  Ever!  Muwahahahaha!  Haha, just pullin' your leg.  Or am I?!

X00001: Yeah, poor Carol.  And poor Rogue.

Todd fan: Creepy?  Our lovable ol' Forge creepy?  Nah.  I don't believe it.  Mechanical yes, I've seen how he was in TAS.  And he was a bit of a pain, but creepy?  'fraid I just don't see it in the fellow.  Meh.

Lyranfan: Oh you'll see.  The wonderful thing is I get to have Carol do two somethings, since we got both AU Carol and... and... regular Carol, whom Rogue'll meet when she goes back to her world.  Doesn't that just boggle the mind now?  It boggles!   Boggles I say!

Sandoz: Your second favorite couple, Scott/Rogue?  You do write them rather well, so it wouldn't surprise me.  No reason for the AU Battles taking place in famous cities, just in-references.  Yes, this is still working towards the end of my XME series which shows the scenes from Ascension come to pass, so yes about Rogue and everything.  Carol of course would've fought to live.  Her comic version tried to claim Rogue's body as her own once or twice, so it made sense.  David has some of his powers, but not all of them.  I think some developed because of his split personalities, so I'm leaving him with the "Jean" arsenal of powers.   All the powers I need... for my master plan.


	10. X

Sam groaned, collapsing underneath Rahne in post-climactic bliss.  Dimly he was aware as her death-grip on his shoulder loosened and she tenderly licked at the wound she'd created moments before with her razor-sharp teeth.  Teeth that were now thankfully reverting to normal... along with any other of her lingering wolfish features.  Now she was just the pretty russet-haired girl he'd fallen for.

"Mmmm... you're mine now," she murmured against his skin, kissing the shoulder where moments before she'd given him a vicious bite.  "I've marked you."

"Wolves mark their mates?" he asked, idly curious, tilting his head up to regard her.

"Nope... just me," she added with a grin, leaning forward to kiss him again.  Rahne's kisses were just like her lovemaking.  Passionate, rough, and predatorial.  Just like she was.  Sam shifted, grabbing the covers that'd been thrown off their bed and pulling them up over himself and Rahne as she relaxed more completely, resting her head atop of his muscular chest as the two of them slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was a small slice of Heaven, in a world that had been prematurely sent to Hell.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance stalked down the corridors of the fortress, eager to be alone.  He had no desire to sit amongst so many of his peers and fellow soldiers and have them endlessly ask him if he wanted a drink or a dance.  He just needed some private time alone.

So it was that he opened his door and stepped into his single room, slamming the door shut.  By fortune and good grace he had no roommate.  Which was good, because he didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

Sighing, Lance tore open the pack of cigarettes he'd grabbed from the celebration, tossing the rest on the bed as he grabbed up one and a lighter from his pocket.  Quickly he lit up, inhaling the sweet smoke into his lungs, and sighed blissfully.

He lay back on his bed, cigarette between his fingers as he rests his head against the stone wall, staring up at the ceiling, idly watching the smoke waft upwards.  And as always, his thoughts drifted to -her-.

It'd been just after his mutant powers had manifested.  He'd been captured, rounded up, thrown into a detention center in Northbrook.  At first he hadn't given a damn.  Just one more home for the orphan nobody wanted.  But then -she'd- been dragged in, kicking and screaming, her pink blouse torn and her face covered in tears... and she'd been so beautiful.  He hadn't believed such a pretty girl could be a mutant.  But she was.  Later when they were alone in the camp, she showed her gift to him, phasing her hand right through his.  He could still feel the tingling sensation.

So he'd formulated a plan, and the two of them had tried to escape.  He didn't want her to suffer anymore.  They could go and find some quiet place in the mountains, away from humans who prosecuted them.  Live their lives in peace together.

But it hadn't happened.

Lance closed his eyes, but the images came anyway.  Escaping from the dreadful chain fence and passing through it like it was smoke... being caught in the middle of the road at the Northbrook city limit... Magneto's forces arriving, battle beginning... and then... and then...

Angrily he jammed his cigarette into his wrist, and the pain jarred him back to reality and away from the images.

"I'm sorry Katherine," he whispered into the darkness, taking another long drag of his cigarette.  "I said I'd protect you and I failed..."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And now for your enjoyment, ladies and gentlemen... mainly the gentlemen... the one and only, lovely Mystique!" cried out a random voice in the crowd.  A cheer rang out from the gathered mutants, as Mystique appeared among them in one of her most alluring forms to date.

Mystique wore a short red top that barely covered her full bosom, as well as a long red skirt that matched, flowing down to her ankles with long slits up either side, allowing tantalizing glimpses of her shapely legs as she moved.  That she had blue skin troubled no one, she was beauty incarnate.  And the bright red of her hair and clothes seemed to clash purposefully with her skin, drawing more attention to it as she started to dance.

And did she ever dance.  Mystique moved like water, every motion fluid and graceful, drawing in the eyes of her admirers.  Which included any and all male mutants with functioning eyes and hearts.  They'd have to be dead or blind not to watch her.  Her hips rolled, her chest shimmied, her flowing skirt whirled around her legs as she danced for them.  Then, as she did, she drew a red silk scarf from around her waist, letting it flow around her body, and as it covered her she shifted, altering her form as she danced to another pretty face.  And then another, and another.  Changing her form as the cloth danced around her, giving everyone present a view of their own personal love goddess.

Finally the dance ended and an exhausted Mystique shifted back to her usual blue scales and red hair, giving a curtsey to her audience as she skipped off back into the fortress, leaving the mutants to their party.

"See you later everyone," she called out in a seductive tone as she slipped out of sight like smoke in the night sky.

"Hey Colossus!" shouted Husk, smacking the giant of a man to get his attention.  Poor guy looked like he was going to be drowning in his drool soon.  So did most of the other guys present, for that matter.  And even some of the girls.  Mystique must've had a latent mutant ability to grab people's attention like that.

"Wanna arm wrestle?" she shouted up at Colossus, holding out her arm to demonstrate.  She knew his hearing in one ear wasn't very good.  He'd been too close to a land mine that'd gone off during a rather bad battle.  But he shook his head down at her.

"Oh come on!" she shouted.  "You a coward?"  That did it.  Colossus frowned and grabbed a box, laying it down between himself and Husk with no effort at all, offering her his right arm.  "Left arm!" she shouted.  "It's no fair if you use your right!"

Reluctantly Colossus changed arms, and Husk grabbed it with her left arm, which was the stronger of her two.  They simultaneously counted to three, then began an earnest arm wrestling match, giving it all their strength.  By unspoken consent neither was using their powers.  Not that Colossus would have much advantage if Husk changed her body to stone or some other hard material.  But it was more fun this way.

Spectators cheered, placing bets on the two combatants, though they were mostly for show, nobody really expected to pay up.  Money was an evil Magneto had long since done away with, determined that once humanity was gone, his new world would be a paradise unrivalled in all of history.  A utopia of mutants.

Apparently, based on the debauchery he was witnessing at the celebration, he had much work to do.  But all could be dealt with once the war was over.  Sighing, the white-haired leader of the mutant resistance lifted himself up with his power and floated down into the party to locate Pietro.  He hadn't been spending much time with his son lately.  And since losing Wanda, Pietro was all he had left to remind him of Magda.  Human she may've been... but he'd still loved her.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and Rogue had found the arboretum with no trouble, no one was around the fortress, most everyone was either at the gathering or had snuck away to their room for some 'quality time' with their significant other.  

Suddenly Rogue paused, glancing at a certain violet flower that had caught her attention.  Hesitantly, she brushed her gloved hand against it.  "Lilacs," she murmured softly.  "Carol's favorite flower."

"Are you... are you alright?" asked Scott, sitting down on the bench where he and Rogue had spoken the other day.

"Ah guess... it's kinda weird.  Different from the others ah absorbed," she replied, sitting down alongside him.

"How so?"

"It's like... like ah absorbed her completely.  Like, we are no longer two individuals and we're just one.  Ah can even hear her... in the back of mah mind.  Kinda like most people hear a conscience.  Only she ain't exactly tryin' to keep me straight an' narrow," she added with a giggle.

"But you're... you're dealing with this... that's good Rogue," he replied, smiling at her.  "I was so worried about you."

She smiled over at him warmly.  Just like her Scott, she thought, always worried about everyone but themselves.  And he looks even cuter with that facial hair, she thought, then pushed the thought down.  Where had that come from?

"Rogue," he said softly, regaining her attention.

"Listen, I have something for you... something I gave to the old... to... to my Rogue," he added softly, holding out a strange metal collar of sorts.  "It's a mutant restraining collar.  It's used in the camps to keep mutants powers under control so we're more docile."

"Why on earth would ah want that?" asked Rogue, disgusted by the very thought of such a device.

"This one was worn by our Rogue to restrain her power... when she wanted to touch," he added meaningfully, offering it to her again.

Hesitantly Rogue accepted the collar and brushed back her long auburn hair, gently snapping it around her neck.  It was tight but not uncomfortably so, and pleasantly warm, not cool as she'd expected the metal to be.  Scott reached forward and tapped a button on the side, allowing a red light to blink on in the front.

"It's on," he said with a smile.  "Go ahead and try it out."

Hesitantly Rogue removed her gloves, reaching out and taking Scott's offered hand in hers.  And to her surprise and delight, all she felt was the warmth of his palm.  No memories, no powers, no life-force being drained out of his body.  She could touch.  She'd only felt this wonderful once before in her life, when her powers and that of all mutants had been nullified.  It had been a hateful time then, because Scott had been with Jean and she'd been all alone... but now... now...

He must've seen it in her expression, for he smiled, his eyes warm behind his ever present sunglasses.  "Go ahead..." he whispered softly, leaning in close.

Rogue's lips sealed against Scott's in her first true, lip to lip kiss (not counting that one time, which Rogue did NOT want to think about).  This was, as far as Rogue was concerned, her first kiss.  And it was with Scott.  Not the Scott she'd known at Bayville High, the Scott that'd drawn her even when he was supposedly her enemy.  But it was still Scott... the person for whom, it seemed, she still had a crush on, after all this time.

But then it felt wrong, and Rogue frowned, leaning back to break the kiss.  Scott wasn't having any of that, however.  His hand gently snaked around her neck, drawing her back in to another one, and she didn't resist... at first... but then his tongue started to slip into her mouth, and she gasped, jerking her head back.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Just give you what you want," he replied, his voice almost stern.  Rogue gasped.  This wasn't her Scott... he almost sounded like... like that friend of Cody's.  The dark haired one, at the dance where she'd discovered her powers.  He voice was full of anger... and hunger.  This was confirmed when he tried to draw her back down and kiss her again full on the mouth.  She angrily shoved him off the bench and away from her.

"This isn't what ah want, it's what ya'll want," she said with a growl, reaching up to deactivate the collar.  Her powers restored, she ripped it off with her bare hands and crumpled it into a useless hunk of metal, throwing it to the ground to prove her point.

"Ah am not your Rogue," she stated, standing up and slipping on her gloves.  She started walking as he stood behind her, needing to get out... needing to be alone.

"Rogue!  Rogue wait, I'm sorry... Rogue!" he shouted after her.

She paid him no attention... and just kept walking. 

**Author's Notes:**

I warned you about the R rating.  And yes I'm aware Rahne and Sam are both under-aged for our universe, but different rules in this one.  I'm pretty sure they're both sixteen in Evo.  If not, then they are in my story.  Besides, it's not so completely unthinkable a concept.  In Japan the legal age is fourteen (I'm fairly positive, please correct if glaringly wrong).  Again, due to the sensitive nature of my audience I obviously omitted the more graphic details of their act.  More insight onto Lance and his relationship with the AU's Kitty.  His smoking is actually my way of discrediting the views of some people thinking Evo Lance is a smoker.  I simply have no idea where that came from but it seems to be popular, yet never once do we see a cigarette near his mouth (though it is a kids show, I admit).  And just a little more of Mystique, based of course on her wildly popular scene from X2 with Wolverine in a tent.

Risty: You're doing fine on the uptake.  And darn, here I thought I was being crafty.  Ah well, you caught me.  But more on that later.  Glad you're enjoying the rest of the story and the anticipation of what is to come.  I hope you're not disappointed.

Sashi: Magneto's almost always been using Asteroid M like that.  I think the only exceptions were in Evo when he wanted to use it to enhance mutants (but invasion likely would've come next) and TAS when it was a mutant sanctuary for those seeking escape from persecution.

Rogue14: Okay no evil.  Not too evil, at least.  You know me.  Big sucker for big sappy endings with families, friends and loved onces reunited and villains moping about.  Just the sort of writer I am.

Todd fan: Of course she's an animal.  But she and Sam, as you can see above, weren't at the party.  Hehehehe.  And yes, a device.  A mysterious, eeeeevvvviiiillll device.  And know what's even more evil?  Not gonna tell ya what it is.  Gotta guess.  Evil.

DoubleL27: Indeed, evil Magneto and his mysterious evil device.  Yes, like in a movie.  As for Scott, well, perhaps not as noble as the one we all know and love?  Nobody's perfect, after all.  As for reclaiming and restoration well, you'll see.  That comes later.  Still a war to fight for now.

Lyranfan: As you can see, its much worse than that.  And despite my previous campaign to slay Jean and Remy and reunite Scott and Rogue... I just can't bring myself to do it anymore.  Ah well.  Hopefully my work is still good no matter what couple I'm writing about.  They've all got their cute points.

Nessie6: Oh he's got something rather eeeeevvvviiiillll planned.  And yeah, TAS Cyclops pissed me off.  So did TAS Jean.  And TAS Gambit.  Lot's of 'em.  But they've managed to all redeem themselves in Evo.  Even Gambit.  Now the only one I truly hate is Alex.  But to each their own.  I agree though, leaving Morph behind... bad Cyke, bad.

Comet-hime: You're developing your mutant powers!  You can read my mind!  Noooo... now the plot is perpetually spoiled for you!  Ah well, glad you liked Willow.  And that's especially good since she's -your- OC.  I must be good if I can write another person's OC.  Thank you very much for the super uber mega glomp of doom.  Right back at'cha.

Peace215: Well, that soon enough for ya?  I try to update quick as I can, honest.  And there's more insight into all the couples you said you enjoyed, the Scott/Rogue and the Sam/Rahne.  And you even get more insight into... how did you describe him... "cheerful" Lance?  Hehe.  I'll keep writing, you keep reviewing.


	11. XI

The next day, regulations were relaxed, people were allowed to sleep in with their hangovers or exhaustion, allowed to recover from a long night of living freely.  They deserved it, stated Magneto.

Rogue was asleep in a private room, finding Carol's old room with little trouble.  Another subconscious memory she had.  Carol's roommate, some gal named Psylocke, had been transferred to another base a few weeks ago, and a replacement had yet to come.  Good for her.  Rogue had no desire to see anyone at the moment, least of all Cyclops.  The pig.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what've you got for me Beast?" asked Cyclops, sipping his coffee.  His night hadn't been as late, since after he couldn't find Rogue he'd gone pretty much straight to bed.  He hadn't slept much, but then again as a commander of Magneto's troops he was used to being up at a moments notice.

Still, a little coffee never hurt.

"Forge and I believe we've formed a theory about Rogue, based on her story and my lieutenants own experience with parallel dimensions.  We think that perhaps the powers of the Scarlet Witch were turned upon themselves they tore a hole in reality.  Since her powers manipulated reality, this seems logical if they were pushed too far.  And if this is the case, that explains why Rogue herself was sent, because of this Jean Grey's shield.  It sent only the person inside.  And if that is true..."

"Enough," replied Cyclops, rubbing his temples.  "We know its true, at least.  This Rogue is from a parallel universe.  Now I have only one question.  Can we send her back?"

"Send her back?" asked Beast.

"Yes send her home..." replied Cyclops darkly.  He was convinced it was for the best.  She was safer there.  Especially from him.

"Not from what Forge is telling me, no," replied Beast with a heavy sigh.  "According to his calculations there are billions of parallel universes out there.  Countless numbers of them.  Even if we could invent some device to breach the walls between the universes... the chance of finding the one this Rogue comes from... its... impossible," he said.

Cyclops sighed.  Beast rarely used that word, and when he did he was serious.  And between him and Forge they would've exhausted every single tiny possibility.

"So once again science has failed us," replied Cyclops, finishing off his coffee and standing.  He needed some fresh air.

"Indeed," replied Beast.  Then something occurred to him.  "Wait..."

"What?" asked Cyclops, turning back around.

"I may not have the answers... but I think I just recalled someone who might," he replied with a toothy grin.  "Let's just pray she's still alive."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rogue?  Rogue are you in there?"

"Spdflx?" she said, sitting up and brushing back her hair.  Someone was pounding on the door.  Groaning, she slipped to her feet.  She'd worn her uniform to bed, pretty much just collapsed and gone straight to sleep after last night's events.  Her hair was a mess, her face was a mess, her uniform was a mess.  But right now, she didn't get a rat's ass.

"What?!" she roared, slamming open the door.

"Whoa!" said Forge as he stumbled backwards, flinging his mechanical arm up to protect himself.  "Easy Rogue!  I'm on your side!"

"Sorry," she grumbled, placing a hand to her face.  God, it was too early for this.  "Just... rough night."

"I hear that.  I must've been drunk as all hell last night... but listen that's not important.  We think we've found something important... would you come with me?"

"Surprised Cyclops wasn't here instead of you," she grumbled, closing the door and walking with Forge as he guided her back to the medical lab.

"Actually he wanted to, but figured he'd be the last person you'd want to see right now... something about last night..."

"At least he kept the details to himself," grumbled Rogue, secretly grateful Scott had kept what happened between them.  Maybe he was really sorry about what happened.  She'd have to set things straight with him today.

"Ah Rogue... come in," said Beast, beckoning her in to the medical lounge.  It was empty, no patients today.  All the truly injured were in another part of the medical center, kept in isolation and hooked up to morphine to keep them from feeling the pain.  Ray was due to be released later that day.

Scott was there.  And, Rogue was sorry to see... he really did look unhappy.  She sighed, all her anger fading away.  She almost wished he could be a pig so she could chew him out, but she knew it wasn't true.

"Rogue, I..."

"It's okay, Scott," she interrupted.  "We were both... out of last night, and ah forgive ya.  But that don't mean ya can do it again," she added quickly.

"Perish the thought," he replied, turning his back to her so she wouldn't see his expression.  At least his tears weren't visible.  Few people in life ever got a second chance.  He'd gotten it... and he'd blown it.

Sensing some of the tension in the room, Hank cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Rogue.  We believe we've thought of a way you can return home.  I admit openly it's a long shot, but still..."

"What is it?" asked Rogue, a little too eagerly.  But still, how eager could anyone be to stay in a world that was not theirs.  Especially if there world was so much better?  Not that eager at all.

"Destiny."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it was that Rogue, Cyclops and Colossus were again taking one of the helicopters west to the Rocky Mountains... to visit an old friend of Magneto's.  She'd retired from the war effort.  Seen too many horrible, awful deaths.  Last anyone had heard she'd headed west to join with an even older friend of her own.  Agatha Harkness.  A human, but a witch.  She did not choose sides in the war.  And now neither did Destiny.  She knew the outcome, but no one could pry the truth from her lips.

The helicopter set down near an old hut high up in the mountains, isolated from the entire world, surrounded by a self-sufficient garden of flowers and foodstuffs, as well as a simple pen for chickens and pigs.  A small family could live in such simple surroundings for years, undisturbed.

Cyclops took the way, leading Rogue and Colossus behind him.  Cyclops had picked Colossus for a very good reason.  The man wouldn't spill what had happened to Magneto.  Or anyone else for that matter.  Colossus was mute.  His vocal cords had been completely crushed by a rogue mutant early on in the war by the name of Omega Red.  He'd been destroyed... frozen then shattered into a million shards.  But the scars of their battle lingered.

Cyclops didn't want Magneto to know what was happening.  After what had happened he no longer trusted himself around Rogue, that was true.  But worse than that was that he did not trust Magneto around Rogue.  He knew about Magneto's project.  An end to the war.  But only she could use it... and it might kill her.  He couldn't allow that to happen.  That's why he was here, now, looking for a blind woman who could see the future.  Beast and Forge could be trusted to keep their mouths shut.  At least for a while.  Hopefully that would be enough.

Cyclops reached the door first, but stepped aside, allowing Rogue to approach.  She raised her fist to knock...

"Come on in," came a voice from insight.  A young female's voice, no less.  That was peculiar.  By all accounts, Destiny was in her mid-fifties.  Confused, Rogue pushed open the door, revealing the interior of the small hut.

Small it was.  Her room back at the Institute was bigger, and this place was considerably filled with all manner of clutter that made it seem that much smaller.  A bed rested in the corner, simple and barely big enough for a single person to lie down upon it.  All around lay a clutter of items, some easily recognized, some truly exotic and unidentifiable.  Along the far wall lay a rack of drying herbs, just over the bed, filling the air with all manner of strange scents.  A strange symbol was traced in the floor just to the left of the door in some whitish powder, and the remainder of the floor was covered in a clutter of parchments, fluffy pillows, and other things.  On most surfaces around the room a number of multicolored candles and incense had been placed, though now they were unlit.  The rest of the room was shrouded in shadow.

"Please don't disturb the symbol please... took me an hour to get it set up," came a voice from the darkness.  Rogue's head snapped up, and she took a hesitant step inside, trying to peer into the darkness and get a better look at who was there.  It certainly didn't sound like her foster mother.

"Destiny?" she asked.

"A good guess," replied the strange voice again.  "I'm afraid not though... though I believe you'll be pleased to see a familiar face."

The strange voice intoned a word that, for the life of her, Rogue could not translate.  And this was a girl who had absorbed German from Kurt, Portuguese  from Roberto, Russian from Piotr, and even Japanese from Logan of all people.  Yet this single word was like nothing she'd ever heard before.  It seemed to resonate with pure power.

The word spoken, the candles in the room simultaneously lit up with a tiny flame, each of a different color.  Red, yellow, green, blue, violet, illuminating the room in a myriad of bizarre colors and double-shadows.  And in the light, a figure became visible, standing almost directly in front of Rogue.  A woman, young and dark-skinned, with ebon hair that fell to her shoulders and dressed in white robes the color of virgin snow.  And, to Rogue's shock... it was a -familiar- face.

"Amanda?" she asked in surprise.

"I go by the title Daytripper these days," she replied.  "But yes, in your world you know me as Amanda Sefton."

"How..."

"Destiny foresaw that this day would someday come to pass, and prepared me while I was her apprentice so I could be ready for when you came here.  I've been expecting you."

"What..."

"Your foster mother and my other teacher, Agatha Harkness, both perished during the beginning of the war, when the bombs fell," replied Amanda.  "Their magic in the Winding Way was not strong enough to save them, though mine was."

"But..."

"My teacher could not foresee everything," replied Amanda... or Daytripper, as she preferred to be called.  "But she knew when her time came... and she passed on peacefully.  And now I think, since I can sense you're becoming frustrated, I will drop the soothsayer gypsy act and allow you to actually ask a question before I respond to it," she added with a smile.

"That'd be helpful," grumbled Cyclops.

"Ah, Cyclops, second in command of the great Magneto," remarked Amanda, glancing at him as if noticing he was there for the first time.  "How will you cope without your great leader, I wonder?"

Cyclops, to this, had no possible reply.  Was... was this strange girl telling him Magneto was going to die?  That was impossible... without Magneto, the war would be over... and the wrong side would win.  He was their leader.  Without him they were helpless.

Ignoring the befuddled Cyclops, Amanda turned back to Rogue, gently taking her gloved hand and drawing her into the hut.  "I know you've come because you're not from here... you're seeking a way home, right?"

"Yes." 

"There is a way," replied Amanda.  "Allow me to explain..."

"Colossus, wait out here," ordered Cyclops, about to join Rogue inside.  But the door shut in his face.  A clear, non-verbal way of saying that he wasn't welcome.  Grumbling, he sat down outside, waiting for Rogue to emerge.

**Author's Notes:**

And so we find out more about the dimensions, and we meet the AU Amanda Sefton.  Her comic incarnation was Daytripper, a powerful gypsy sorceress, and she was Nightcrawler's wife and the mother of their child, Bluebelle.  The comics also made references to the mysterious 'Winding Way' when describing magic and I've made references to it here.  More to come, including explanations about Rogue's trip, dimensions, and Amanda's magic.  But two chapters from now, next chapter has something even more important.

Sashi: I've noticed that as well, actually.  DBZ fanfics with the Saiyan's too (mostly Vegeta).  Go figure.  And yes, I agree, Rogue needs to realize she's going home someday.  And Scott does too.  Glad you liked the insights into Magneto, Lance, and all the others.

X00001: Glad you're enjoying yourself, and thanks as always for the reviews.

Todd fan: Oooh... you have no idea what lies ahead for these poor mutants.  Oh, if you only knew.  But you don't, because only I know!  Muwahahahahahahaha!  Glad you liked what happened with Kitty and Rahne.

Comet-hime: Hey, go easy on the guy!  He's had a rough time too ya know.  Glad you enjoyed all the happy scenes with Lance and the Sam/Rahne.  And I know you liked the Mystique dancing.  I know you did!  Don't deny it!

Elrohirthewriter: For Kurt, you'll soon see.  Although if you want spoilers, check out what happened to comic Kurt in Age of Apocalypse.  That'll give you some hints.  Rogue and Carol have already kinda-sorta made peace, the way she does with most of her other personalities.

DoubleL27: Of course he's sorry.  He's still a good guy at heart, just a little rough around the edges.  Same as most everyone else.  And yeah, nobody ever stops such underaged things from happening, but I wanted to be sure I didn't offend anyone.  Poor Magneto and poor Avalanche.  Don't worry though... everything will be alright in the end.

Nessie6: Poor you with your poor headache.  I wish I had the mutant ability to heal you.  But, I'll just keep writing, since my story can distract you from the pain of reality.  As for Lance, well... here's something you can hug safely *hands a Lance-plushie to Nessie6*  Enjoy.  I'll keep this one *huggles his X23-plushie*

Spectra2: Oh, believe me I shall keep up the good work.  You keep up the delicious reviews.  I must have delicious reviews... they sustain my life!  Must... have... more!!!

Risty: There's always someone who cares, believe me.  Usually its somebody in the middle of Canada, but other times it somebody important.  I just try to cover myself.  I'd love to be able to shapeshift too.  I'd have -ever- so much fun.  Hehehe.  And yeah, I love writing there's AU's because I can be ever so creative with them.

Rogue14: Right away!

Sandoz: Oh shush you.  I try to be non-offensive to my readers.  And this is the thanks I get!  I hope the angry-Lance (as he's being called) and AU Kitty story was everything you hoped it would be.  And you're absolutely correct with the AU Scott and regular Rogue relationship.  Kudos for spotting that.  X1... oh, of course not... that's crazy... you're crazy... *hides his secret plans involving a spinning ring.*


	12. XII

Elsewhere in the twisted, dark world that Rogue had entered, the players were beginning to plot, the pieces were moving towards their ultimate goal.  But some pieces were doing so with greater reluctance.

"Sir I must protest.  We have not yet charted the full side effects of the Rebirth process.  We have no idea how..."

"You have your orders, Agent Fury," replied his superior, making the gray-haired agent stiffen angrily.  "Carry them out."

"You must understand," said another.  "We are desperate.  If nothing is done soon, the mutants will continue expanding, and we will be cut off.  And already morale among the troops is low."

"Do as you are told, Agent Fury," intoned a third.

"Yes sir," said Fury, storming off to go and do what he'd been told.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

So it was that Fury stormed down the hallway of their secret fortress, marching past guards and soldiers, scientists and doctors.  Their base was located on the edge of the city of London, which had been declared the central city of the world powers at the start of the war.  All humans now fought under a single banner.  And together, they stood against Magneto and his mutants, and tried to preserve their racial purity, slaughtering any and all mutants at birth.

"What's the word, Patronete?" he asked, storming into the lab without any preamble.  Patronete, his resident scientist and geneticist, glanced up in surprise upon his arrival.

It was a simple, big room, long and rectangular, with all manner of steel beds placed down upon it in two long rows.  And lying on them were the unconscious forms of boys and girls, no more than teens and young adults.  And the Council had just given orders for their lives to end.

At least, the lives they'd had.

"We've been given the green light," grumbled Fury, drawing the toothpick from his mouth and twirling it absent-mindedly in his fingers.  "For at least fifty... units," he added, spitting out the last word like it was distasteful.

"That'll take no more than a day," replied Patronete, his voice trembling only a little.  Like Fury, he had qualms about experimenting on children or using the terrible Rebirth machine to destroy them.  But the Council didn't... as long as he saved his species from annihilation at the hands of their mutant enemies, it might be worth it.  Hell, Patronete might even be awarded, decorated as the hero who saved the human race.

Fury's hoped the two of them were doing the right thing.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere in England, in a secret facility deep beneath the ground.  Formerly the passageway beneath the English Channel, it had been sealed off in an effort to isolate the earth powers and their home city from any sort of sneak attack.  Now if the mutants came they came in full view of the army, the navy, and the air force that was assembled before them.  Not a fly could sneak in and out of the tiny island of England without being noticed.

None of this concerned the man known as General Wraith.  All he wanted was privacy from prying eyes and the continual funding of the government.  Both of which he received.  Though they had added a rather unfortunate addition.

A partner.

"General.  The subjects are ready.  We know the first will do fine but..." stated Dr. Risman.

"But what?" he asked angrily.

"The second has no such immunities.  The surgery could potentially kill him," she replied, her voice softening.  Compassion.  He snorted.  He'd done away with it ages ago.  It got in the way of progress.

"We only need one.  Two will be ideal.  Besides, out of the original subjects these two have shown the best chances," he stated, tapping the video screen before him.  On it, the images of two mutants thrashed in pain, strapped as they were to metal tables in a lab.  It was in another part of the facility.

"Yes sir, but need I remind you..."

"If you are so concerned, do the second one yourself.  I see more hope in the big fellow anyway," added General Wraith with a grin, adjusting his eyeglasses.  In the dim green lighting of the room they almost seem to glow with an eerie light.

"Yes sir," she replied, nodding her head.  Together, the two of them stepped out of the room and made their way down the corridor to their subjects.

"My project may be going well, but I haven't received a report lately on the work with the Phoenix Project.  All is going according to schedule?" he asked as they walked side-by-side to the lab.

"With one minor setback, yes everything is fine.  We'll be ready in less than a week," she replied.

"And my subjects in less than twenty-four hours," he stated with another proud grin.

"IF they survive," she replied sharply.

"Oh they shall," he stated, as they entered the lab.  Both patients were thrashing about, but neither was able to make much of a sound.  They'd been muzzled.  General Wraith and Dr. Risman grabbed their surgical coats, gloves, and masks.  This promised to be, at the very least, messy.

"Time for surgery," announced Wraith, picking up a surgical saw...

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was alive with clicks, whirrs, sounds of machinery in motion.  The air crackled with electricity, the ground shook with motion, the sparks light the room every so often as metal was being given shape.

Shape and, more importantly, purpose.

Trask was truly a blessing to the Council.  Soon he might sit on the Council himself, if his work continued to impress the earth powers as he had the past few years.  His inventions had been invaluable in learning how to control and capture mutants.  And now, the very pinnacle of his work was nearly completed.

"Mastermold," he stated, turning back to the computer screen behind him.  "What's the progress on the first batch?  How soon can they be ready for voice activation?"

"Three minutes, forty-two seconds," replied the monotone voice of the computer.

"Excellent... I'll see to them myself," he stated, zipping up his coat and riding the elevator the short distance to the upper level.  It was colder up there, with the wind blowing freely, but it was the only place his machines would be able to stand up properly.

Ah... and there they stood.

Row upon row of black and red metal, sleek and deadly.  Their shoulderplates all bore the symbol of the American flag.  And they would make efficient, deadly weapons against the mutants.  They would be driven back with his creations.

"Activate," he ordered.

As one, their yellow eyes lit up, and their heads swiveled to regard the puny, insignificant being that had created them.

[Subject Identification: Creator]

[Voice Recognition: Confirmed]

[Awaiting Orders]

Trask grinned.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you feel?" asked Patronete, as the first of their subjects emerged from the Rebirth machine.  He looked only a little different from when he'd entered.  Stronger, sleeker.  More powerful.

"I feel fine," he replied, testing his limbs, stretching them out.  "Better than fine, actually."

"Follow Fury then," stated Patronete.  "He will see you are properly suited up, Mr. Mathews.  Ms..." he paused briefly, scanning his papers for the name of the next subject.  "Ms. Fujioka, you're next.  Please step into the machine."

"Yes sir," she replied.  With crisp, military precision, she stepped into the rebirth tube, clad in little more than her boxers and a tanktop.  She'd get her new uniform soon enough.

Sighing, Patronete adjusted his glasses, punching the appropriate buttons and letting the machine takes it course, bathing the room in light and the subject within in energy as it altered them.  Made them stronger, made them more agile, made them more powerful.  But kept them human, kept them controllable.  This, the Council had decided, would be the next stage of human evolution.  Not the inferior, freakish, dangerous and unpredictable mutants.  Superhumans.

As Ms. Fujioka underwent the procedure, Fury led their very first new superhuman over to his wardrobe.  He winced involuntarily as he suited up.  The memories of his old buddy Steve Rogers were still strong in his mind.  And now they had him in a slab of ice in the middle of their Antarctica base.  Poor bastard.

Mr. Mathews finished, tugging on his red gloves and examining his new uniform.  It was almost like the old Captain America's uniform.  With one important difference.  There had been only one Captain America, thus his uniform had been more of a costume in nature.  He'd been a symbol more than he'd been a soldier.  But now these boys and girls had to be soldiers.  Thus they were given ranks over the characteristic stars and stripes of their uniform.  Ranks and names.

"Mr. Mathews," stated Fury, getting the young man's attention.  "You're now captain of this squadron.  As soon as your team is complete, head down to C barracks and get some rest.  You'll have the rest of your mission in the morning."

"Yes sir," he replied, giving a precise salute.

Ms. Fujioka soon joined in next to Mr. Mathews in a similar (if slightly smaller and modified) uniform.  Fury watched, watching in a mixture of pride and horror.  He and Patronete had created an army alright... but as he looked into the dull black eyes of his soldiers... he wondered what the cost truly had been.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_You hate mutants.  Mutants are your enemy.  You will kill mutants.  You will save humans.  You hate mutants.  Mutants are your enemy.  You will kill mutants.  You will save humans.  You hate mutants.  Mutants are your enemy.  You will kill mutants.  You will save humans.  You hate mutants.  Mutants are your enemy.  You will kill mutants.  You will save humans.  _

Over and over the mantra droned on and on, until finally the patient fell limp.  But even unconsciousness would not save his mind.  The endless words continued in his mind... on and on... driving him to the brink of madness.

But that was what General Wraith wanted, as he adjusted the device held in his hand.  Increasing the power.  The chip implanted in the subjects both began to increase in both volume and rhythm.  Not that either could actually hear it, exactly.  It worked on a subconscious level.  He'd employed a similar technology on the subject Wolverine... before the bastard had escaped and gotten himself killed fighting for the mutant filth.  Ah well, these two would do more than replace him.  They would make the perfect assassins.

The second groaned one last time and finally fell back as the chip in its brain overtook it.  He was ready.  Smirking, General Wraith tapped another button on the device.__

_... You hate mutants.  Mutants are your enemy.  You will kill mutants.  You will save humans.  -Obey your human masters-  You hate mutants.  Mutants are your enemy.  You will kill mutants.  You will save humans.  -Obey your human masters-..._

"Wake up," he intoned.

Yellow eyes opened, peering up at the ceiling.

"How would you feel about... killing some mutants?" he asked with a smirk.

Lips drew back in a grin, revealing sharp, pointed teeth.

"I... hate... mutants..."

**Author's Notes:**

This is probably the chapter that requires the biggest leap of imagination, due to all the Evo names brought together.  Now we see the human side of the war.  Just as desperate for survival as Magneto and his mutants.  Specifically we see glimpses into their military program.  But this is just a tip of the iceberg, believe me.  There is something far more insidious being planned.  And that's pretty hard to top with the Rebirth machine -and- the Weapon X project.  Also I wanted to include a lot of the humans in my story who I've been leaving out of my others.  Now I've just made some of them a bit more evil.  Turning Duncan and Taryn (as well as others) into superhuman soldiers I think was sheer brilliant.  As for the Weapon Xee's of the AU, well I think you can figure it out.  Phoenix project?  A suggestion from a friend... again, I think you can figure out... at least a little about it.

Risty: I purposely wanted to have Destiny missing because she's a mother figure to Rogue, and thus would be comforting.  No comfort for her!  Yeah, making Colossus mute doesn't change him much does it?  And yeah, Cyclops is starting to have doubts.  But Amanda just told him its going to be resolved soon.

Sashi: Procrastination is such a wonderful thing, isn't it?  Technically I think comic-DayTripper was named Jermaine or some such, the flight attendant disguise of hers was named Amanda Sefton.  And yeah, like you I never read the comics.  But I think I've given her enough to stay true to both her comic and Evo selves.  Especially as you'll see later.

Rogue14: Oh, this is only the beginning, She-Who-Is-Named-After-My-Main-Character-With-A-Fourteen-At-The-End.  Rogue has a long way to go before she can go home.  As you can see, this world isn't going to let her go that easily.

Todd fan: Can't wait for more of your stories either.  Glad you enjoyed the introduction of and Evoish DayTripper.  I doubt I'll have the regular universe Amanda learn magic ever, so this is my salute to her comic self.

Nessie6: Uh, yeah... nothing weird about that... nothing... at... all... anyway glad you liked the introduction of Amanda.  Or DayTripper, as she now is.  I confess I don't know if she was in AoA.  I know about Kurt, but I have plans for him, and you'll see him a few chapters from now in all his demonic/elven glory.

Peace215: Oh no of course not, don't hold you breath.  You'll pass out.  Glad I got you thinking and guessing at the plot and plans.  Believe me, that's some of the greatest joy I have writing this stuff.  Tormenting you all with teasing plots!  Muwahahahahah!  Well, here it is.  Next chapter.  And another coming soon.

Spectra2: Not being a mutant myself, yes this is as fast as I can get chapters out and to my adoring public.  Danke for the cookie *scarfs it down.*  Mmmmm... almost as delicious as reviews.

Terminatrix T-X: Glad you're enjoying the story and every little twist and turn I've tossed in for the readers like you.  You'll see who Mindbender is soon (if you haven't guessed already).  But believe me, Logan isn't immortal.  There are plenty of ways to kill him.  Glad you liked the insight into Rogue's mind, as well as the party scene.  Yes, parts of it I grabbed from the 'Martix: Reloaded.'  Which was awesome.


	13. XIII

"Let's see.  What you already know," stated Amanda quietly, sitting herself down cross-legged on a thick cushion on the floor.  Rogue, frowning, sat down cross-legged across from her.  "You are familiar with the fact that this is an alternate dimension.  You... you do know what that means, do you not?" she inquired.

"Ah think so," replied Rogue.

"Allow me to explain in case you have missed any key details," replied Amanda, placing her hand upon the ground between them.  Gently she traced on the ground a line with her finger.  A pale green line lit up where her finger moved.  She added a second, parallel line, then had it curve sharply to join the first.

"This first line," she said, tracing it as she spoke to Rogue.  "Consider it your timeline.  Example... big bang, earth, dinosaurs, extinction, Egypt, world war two... you," she stated, pointing at continual points along the line.  "Events that occurred in a certain order.  Each affecting the event after it, shaping the universe you exist in.  Or rather, did exists in."

Rogue nodded dimly.  The knowledge wasn't entirely unfamiliar, so she was able to absorb it with little trouble this time.  Plus, Amanda's voice had a soothing quality to it.  Kurt had once confided to her that Amanda's voice sometimes calmed him when he was frightened.  It was certainly working now.

"Now, at each microsecond of existence, there exists a choice," Amanda continued, tapping the part where the two lines joined.  "And each choice... creates a new world.  A new universe.  And there are more universes... than there are stars in the heavens," remarked Amanda, drawing additional lines, until it seemed more like a spiders' web than a few lines.

"And something happened to change this world."

"Of course not," replied Amanda with a wistful smile.  "All these worlds exist as they are, and simply are.  Our world has a future, a past, a present, the same as yours.  There is nothing any more wrong with our world than there is with yours.  Save one small thing."

"Me," replied Rogue softly.

"Yes.  My teacher theorized, based on Destiny's vision, that Wanda's powers were the catalyst.  Since they by their very nature alter the foundation of the universe she exists in... having them turned on themselves was enough to alter existence itself.  Jean's shield kept you at the center of this alteration... and that transported you here.  However, you cannot remain here, Rogue," she added, her voice becoming more concerned.  "Doing so might severely disrupt the nature existence of both your universe and our own.  Whatever has already changed because of this is of no consequence, but you must be returned to fulfill your role in your own world.  Therefore, I will have to send you back," she stated firmly, gesturing with her hand.  The green lines faded and vanished.

"You can do that...?  You have that sort of power?" asked Rogue.

"Not at the moment," replied Amanda carefully.

"Not at the moment?" asked Rogue, confused.

Amanda stood, making her way around Rogue and past her bed, sidestepping and overstepping clutters of books and things that lay on the floor, reaching out to examine some of the things that lay on one of the nearby shelves.

"The Winding Way is very complicated magic... even my mentor, Agatha Harkness, was never able to master it completely.  Because we are not masters of it, but it of us.  The world and the elements around us influence our power.  As it stands now, I am not strong enough to pierce the borders between planes."

"Oh..." replied Rogue.

"Fret not," replied Amanda with a soft smile.  "I can prepare a spell to return you home in... well, perhaps no more than a week.  The new moon will rise, and the stars will be in proper alignment.  You and I have both been fortunate in this regard, Rogue."

Rogue nearly bounced to her feet in excitement.  She was going home!  She was going home!  She felt as giddy as Kitty on a sugar rush.

"Ah... ah don't know what to say," replied Rogue, her eyes moist with tears of joy.

"A simple thank you will suffice," replied Amanda, giving the normally sullen goth a gentle hug.  Rogue returned it warmly.

"Thank you."

And she meant it, from the bottom of her heart.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue emerged form the hut moments later, to see Cyclops and Colossus waiting for her.  The door shut behind her gently.

"Well?" asked Scott.

"DayTripper is able to send me home... but she needs a week to properly prepare her magic.  She uhm... she said I shouldn't stay here however because... well things are dangerous for her and she doesn't want me involved."

"You can remain with us," replied Scott.  "A week shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks Scott," she said, giving him a hug then walking past him and the big, silent comrade.  They followed after her.  Scott shook his head.  Magneto was going to be furious with him for allowing this.  Still, if he could delay the plan for a week, then Rogue'll be gone and safe, and nothing Magneto could do.  Scott could live with that.

But he wasn't sure his heart was going to survive another breaking.  It was still mending from last time.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it was that Rogue, Cyclops, and Colossus returned to the mutant fortress.  By now it was late, and most of the mutants had finally managed to rouse themselves and return to their regular duties.  Thankfully, Magneto had been conferring with Mindbender all day, and had been unaware of Cyclops's excursion.

Rogue returned to her... to Carol's... quarters, finding solace.  She only had a week left in this world.  But, she supposed, that didn't mean it needed to be terrible.  She might actually be of big help here.  With her knowledge and experience, as well as Carol's powers, she could be useful.  But she wanted nothing more to do with battle.  She couldn't stand killing people.  And she now had newfound respect for the horrors the Wolverine and X23 from her universe must've gone through.  She'd gone through some of them herself.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in London.

Façade held his breath.  The slightest movement, the slightest indication he was there... and he was a dead mutant.

No mutant had before managed to infiltrate the Council's secret meetings and discover their plans.  Shapeshifters were unable to impersonate their leaders.  They were given blood tests before and after their meetings to check for x-genes.  Teleportation, intangibility, they'd not managed to get inside of the room because of resonance shielding.  And no member of the Council was ever allowed anywhere without a protective band around their head that screened their thoughts from telepaths.  That and, of course, the fact that the place was a virtual Fort Knox.

But Façade had managed to do the impossible.  He'd gotten in and, more importantly, he intended to get out.

Slowly, tentatively, he inched forward along the ceiling, clinging to the surface with his bare hands and feet.  Another side effect of his mutation, in addition to his camouflage.  A fortunate camouflage that encompassed him and anything he happened to be wearing or holding that was inorganic.  He was surprised he didn't wind up with a more repulsive mutant name like Gecko.  As it was, Magneto had given him an mysterious name.

Now if only he could live up to his reputation and escape with the information.

And god, what information.  It was vital to the war effort that he let the commanders... no, Magneto himself... know this information as soon as possible.  If he didn't.

He didn't even want to consider the possibility.

Slowly, hanging upside down on the ceiling, he crept over the head of the armed soldiers, very careful to keep his breathing slow and soft.  It was hard, with his heart beating so fast.  He could swear they could hear him.  But thankfully they hadn't yet.

The door beneath him opened, and another soldier slipped out of the bathroom.  Quickly, carefully, and quietly, Façade slipped in along the ceiling before the door slammed shut across his foot.  He'd done it.  He'd escaped.  Quickly he peered around, but no one was left in the soldier's men's room.  And... ah, an open window!  Big enough for him to fit no less!  Fate favored Façade today, as he slipped out of the building.

Now the worst was behind him.  But he wasn't out of the woods yet.  He had to move.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Bayville.

Cyclops made his way to find Magneto, dismissing Colossus.  The big mute, never the most sociable of people, went where he usually spent most of his downtime.  In his room.  Alone.

He wasn't unfriendly, not by any stretch of the imagination.  If someone needed his help he was always the first to put his considerable strength at their disposable.  But he was quiet, had always been even before he'd lost his voice.  And his eyes always held their gaze too long.  He saw too much, saw too deeply.  Thus, he didn't make friends among his fellow mutants easily.

Illyana would've, he thought.  But she wasn't with them anymore.

Colossus idly lay down on his bunk, drawing out a pad and a pencil.  Normally in short supply (most things were practically handled by the computers or Cerebro), he'd managed to keep the ones he had since the beginning of the war, and kept them in reasonably good condition despite the rough and tumble way of the keep.  He knew Quicksilver, Avalanche, Iceman, Berzerker, and countless others had all lost someone close to them, same as he had.  They had their own ways to deal with it.  Quicksilver never spent a night in his bed without some sort of female companionship, unless he was too dead-tired from fighting.  Iceman usually did the same, substituting a bottle of hard liquor on the nights when Quicksilver stole his girl.  Berzerker kept busy with his work.  Avalanche worked out his aggression physically.  Either doing push-ups or burying troops in landslides.

Colossus drew.

He put pencil to paper and he created, allowing his hands and his eyes to guide him.  Already some of his works could be seen as he flipped through the sketchpad.  Illyana, their parents, a profile of their lord Magneto, a sunset.  Pictures of hope and warm memories.  This was how he dealt with the darkness of the world, how he dealt with the horror of the war.  How he dealt with the shame.

He'd been her big brother, and he'd failed her.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And so life for the mutants went on.  For another two days without incident.  Rogue did her share of helping, but thankfully no more battles were fought.  It was as Magneto had said, the humans had abandoned Bayville and given it to the mutants.  Rogue had, as she'd said, forgiven Scott, but the two of them hardly saw each other.  Things were too awkward now.  So it was that Rogue again spent most of her free time with Willow in the arboretum.

That and learning how to master her newfound powers.  The memories of Carol helped a lot in that regard.  And it gave Rogue the almost childlike joy of learning how to fly.  After all, what kid had never dreamed of being able to fly.  Jean had once confided to Rogue how she'd felt when she'd first done it.  And now Rogue could totally understand.  She felt almost giddy.  The world that had first seemed like a nightmare now seemed like a pleasant dream.

And the days passed in relative peace.

Until...

**Author's Notes:**

Now all makes sense.  I hope.  Well most of it at least.  At least the stuff about the Winding Way and Rogue's trip and everything.  So now, like 'Infection', we have something close to a deadline.  Can't miss her trip home.  Kinda makes you wonder what surprise I have in store for the dimensional slider.  Also decided on a little tiny insight with Façade and Colossus.  Façade's mission and the information he's retrieved will become apparently later on in the story.  Illyana is, of course, his little sister, in the comicverse known by the mutant alias of 'Magik.'  Sorceress and teleporter, kinda like Kurt.

DoubleL27: Is that doubt I hear?  You doubt that I shall wrap this all up in a nice happy ending?  Well there should be, I'm very evil after all, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.  But yes, that was who you think it was.  You'll get to see him in more detail shortly.

Sashi: You can always save the reviews for when you're not tired, you know.  But I'm glad you're enjoying the story, as always.  Plenty more to come soon.

Spectra2: Cookies!  Reviews!  Mmmm… delicious reviews.  More please.

Risty: And I here I was worried no one would believe those kids would be made into super human soldiers.  Yup, mother of all battles.  A big one.  With sentinels and superhumans and evil mutants.  Oh my.  *snicker*.  Afoot is a fun word.  I prefer aloof.  It's a better word.  Think about it.

The-unnamable666: I try to show both sides of any sort of conflict, tell both stories, what have you.  That's why I like Evo so much, all the characters are realistic and the bad guys aren't just two-dimensional evil villains.  They've got personalities.

Todd fan: You know you're absolutely right.  How could I have forgotten that.  Ah stupid me.  Ummmm… they changed it in my AU to just England!  Said screw Wales and Scotland!  Seriously though I apologize, I should've realized that.  And I call myself british… bad Rurouni Tyriel.

X00001: Ah, the rebirth project.  Looking forward to seeing superhumans in action, are we?  Soon enough, soon enough.  Plenty more good things to come as well for your enjoyment.  Now my only fear is not being able to top this story with my next one.

Star-of-Chaos: Scott kills Duncan, Jean kills Taryn, something like that?  Hmmmm… maybe.  I doubt it though, but rest assured AU Duncan will receive a most unpleasant, and likely messy, end.

Nessie6: Mass produced indeed.  'They don't mean it like that.'  'They never do, at first…'  Muwahahaha.  I love referring back to old Evo episodes people tend to forget.  Appeals to the fans.  As for Gambit, you're forgiven.  At least she turned you towards the light.  That light being X-Men, of course.  Hehe.

Terminatrix T-X: Indeed it was a good dancing scene.  Mystique is most definitely the most sensual X-woman in the whole Marvel universe.  No one can possibly top her (figuratively speaking, hehe).


	14. XIV

Berzerker tilted his head to one side, hand pressed against his ear which glowed blue as his power worked for him.  Telling him what other people said.  Telling him what other people planned.

Oh it wasn't as easy as it looked.  Because of Berzerker's ability, Magneto and his army new almost exactly when and where the enemy would be or what they were doing.  The humans had found out that fairly early on after a series of rather devastating battles.  So they'd had to encode their electronic transmissions, and thus Berzerker had to learn the code.  Every time it changed it was just something new for him to learn.  It wasn't easy but he did it for the war effort.

Now he'd found out something new.  And he immediately was on his feet, rushing to find his superiors and report what he'd discovered.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So the humans have begun again to destroy the frail peace of our new city," remarked Magneto, idly staring at a painting on the wall.  Stolen, of course.  He hadn't had the heart to leave it to the humans who had little taste for art these days.

"By reports, its only a small team of superhumans," replied Berzerker.  "We knew this was coming.  The Rebirth project..."

"I am familiar with the extent of the Rebirth project," remarked Magneto, not bothering to turn around.  "I saw it in action with the great Captain America during my time in Poland.  So did Wolverine.  He was right... we should have destroyed it when we had the chance."

"Its just one small team," replied Cyclops.  "They're only setting up just inside of our borders, and the position is hardly of any value.  Why would they waste such powerful resources like that?"

"The military of the world powers," stated Magneto.  "Does not wish to appear weak.  They're flexing their muscles, trying to reassure the people they're still strong and try to put us on edge with their presence.  Well... we will not tolerate this.  Not even this small team," he declared darkly, turning back to face his commanders.

"What are you suggesting sir?" asked Beast.

"We send out a strong force.  Three full teams.  Yours, Cyclops' and Storm's.  Leave behind two soldiers from each team and that should be more than adequate defense for the fortress.  Especially with the civilians here and Asteroid M in orbit."

"Will we really need that many to handle a small team of superhumans?" asked Cyclops.

"No, but that is precisely the point.  Let us give them an idea of just how powerful we mutants are," he remarked.  "You have your orders.  We depart at midnight... be ready."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft knocking came at her door.

"Rogue?  Can I come in?" came Scott's voice.

Rogue slipped off the bed and opened the door, allowing Scott entry.  He did so reluctantly, sitting down on the vacant bed of Rogue's... Carol's... former roommate Psylocke.

"We've just received some new orders.  I'm heading out tomorrow to deal with some human resistance on our western border, near Dark Hollow.  I don't expect to be back for a day or so."

"Do you... do you need mah help?" she asked.  He shook his head.

"After what happened last time... I don't think it would be smart Rogue.  Besides you... you're going home soon.  Be kinda pointless if you lost your life before you got a chance to leave."

"Just because I'm not from here doesn't mean I don't care about any of you," she replied, frowning.

"I know that."

An awkward silence passed between them.  Every time they met it seemed to grow worse.  Rogue had always admired Scott.  Since she'd first met him in Caldecott.  He'd been a field leader, and a smart one.  And then, as himself, at Bayville.  So quiet, so mysterious, yet so confident in himself and his friends.  He'd drawn her even before she'd left the Brotherhood to go join the X-Men.

But in this Scott was nothing like the one she knew.  This one was dangerous, he'd killed and had no remorse, he'd sacrificed troops for the purposes of the war.  Rogue found that, now able to actually compare this Scott to the one she knew, she wondered what had ever appealed to her about him in the first place.

"Just stay here Rogue... we need to leave some troops behind anyway.  I just sent Spyke out to get Meltdown and Magma.  They'll be working guard duty.  If you want to do something useful go see them and give them a hand."

"Thank you Scott," she replied softly, grateful for the option he'd presented her with.  A way to back down without losing face.  Smiling, she remembered why she'd fallen for Scott, and imagined why the other Rogue had fallen for this one.  Whatever else he was, in both universes he remained completely selfless.  Always thinking of others first.  That's why she was becoming such good friends with both of him.

"I'll see you in about a day," he replied, standing and making his way out of the room.  He had work to do.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spyke slammed open the door, not even bothering to knock.  With a grunt, the covers of the bed shifted and Meltdown's bleary face came into view, her short blonde hair frizzled.  Her roommates bed was empty.

"Just got new orders.  You and Magma are on guard duty in half an hour.  So get your ass out of bed," he grumbled.

"Fine, you mind givin' me some privacy, or you want a cheap show while I change?" she asked, sitting partially up, allowing the covers to fall down, exposing her shoulders but no lower.  It also exposed something else, and even Spyke had to ask.

"Whose foot is that?"

Before Meltdown could reply, the covers near the bottom of her bed shifted, and another head popped up from underneath, giving Spyke an upside down smile of innocence that didn't fool him for one minute.  Well, at least he'd found Magma.

"Hello sir," she said, giving a wave.  Spyke wasn't impressed.  Not was he terribly surprised.  It was a well known fact that those two rarely slept in separate beds.

"Just finish up and get to work," he grumbled, closing the door as he stalked out to grab the other troops and give them their orders.

Magma swiveled, shifting under the covers so she could face Meltdown on the other side.

"Well?"

"Well he did say we could finish up," remarked Meltdown with a saucy smirk.  Giggling, she and Magma both slipped back underneath the covers to finish what they'd started.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Storm dropped into the infirmary latter in the day to check on her injured soldiers.  Angel lay there, his wings carefully stretched out and held in place by braces that kept them straight but did not cause him undue comfort.  The hollow bones had broken when a crate had nearly crushed the poor man.

"Feeling better Angel?" she asked as she entered.

"Almost.  My wings are nearly as good as new," he replied, nodding.

"Well keep off them for the next few days.  You're being assigned guard duty while myself and the rest of the mutants under my lead travel to Dark Hollow to drive out some human trouble makers."

"Pity.  I rather enjoy putting the fear of God in those stupid bastards," stated Angel.

"You'll have your chance," she stated quietly.  Angel frowned lightly.  Something was troubling the dark-skinned Weather Witch.

"Something wrong, Ororo?" he asked, using her first name.  He was one of the few people he knew it, and one of the even fewer who had her permission to use it in private.

"I sense... a storm coming," she replied, her eyes large and fearful.  "I sense dark clouds rolling in.  I fear this war... is about to become far, far more terrible."

"Everything'll be fine," said Angel, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.  "Magneto will lead us to glorious victory.  And you and I will get to enjoy the fruits of victory when our world finally becomes paradise."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jubilee was one of those left behind on the mediocre duty of guarding the fortress in the absence of its leaders and primary troops.  Her powers being what they were, she'd always been overlooked as more of a distraction and a burden than a real fighter.

So she'd been given to Wolverine's forces at the beginning.  After she'd been rescued from the camps.  Even they'd never considered her very dangerous.  Oh, she could create a few sparks and maybe a little heat, but ultimately her powers were all flash and no substance.  And she was just a twelve year old girl.

So she'd been given to Wolverine, and he'd worked her mercilessly.  He'd been merciless to anyone under his command, really, but she he'd been particularly tough on.  She should've been grateful for it, but at the time... she'd hated him for it.

Until that fateful day.

She remembered it like it was yesterday...

_Jubilee sprang up, shooting her bursts of bright green, red, and blue energy into the air, blinding the soldiers.  But they were quick to strike back.  They'd been expecting mutant resistance.  A stray grenade exploded near Jubilee, the blast knocking her onto her back._

_That's when the humans brought out their secret weapon.  The side of their makeshift fortress opened up and a great energy cannon came into view.  Their experimental weapon.  It was aiming... oh god, it was aiming right for Jubilee._

_Wolverine didn't hesitate._

_He flung himself right in the way, arms outstretched.  Energy blasts stopped upon contact with the first thing they hit, though they did considerable damage to whatever that poor something was.  Jubilee peered up in horror as the blast was launched, and it slammed full force into Wolverine._

_The great man screamed... no, not screamed... roared defiantly as the blast tore into his body, reducing his clothing to shreds in second and his body underneath in only a little longer.  He was tough but he wasn't invincible.  And this point was driven home when a blast rocked the air.  Jubilee was assaulted by a wave of fire that singed away her hair and part of her uniform.  But when she managed to open her eyes... she saw Wolverine hadn't been so lucky._

_Standing before her, arms still outstretched, was his adamantium skeleton.  And then, as the wind shifted, it collapsed, shattered, and the metal bones hit the ground in a horrible pile that was the remains of Wolverine._

_Jubilee crawled forward, picking up the great adamantium skull.  His features were still frozen in defiance, even in death._

On that day, Jubilathon Lee had died alongside her mentor, Wolverine.  And Jubilee was reborn.  She was determined to prove herself.

Now if she could only have the chance.

Guard duty, indeed.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it was that the troops donned their uniforms, grabbed their weapons, readied themselves and prepared for battle.  Each team needed only one aircraft for their members, and Magneto went along with Cyclops' team.  He even sat in the co-pilot's chair.  He might've been old but he wasn't dead yet.

Quicksilver zipped into the sight right behind them, as always eager to prove himself.  One of the reasons Magneto had put him under Cyclops' command.  His skill as a leader was unparallel, and only the now deceased Wolverine had been any better.  And his son had improved considerably in the past few years.  In another few months he might be ready for a team of his own.  And fortunately so.  His mutants on Asteroid M had nearly reached the fighting age.

The engine roared to life, as the teams zipped out of the fortress and into the air, heading towards Dark Hollow.

Magneto leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers. 

**Author's Notes:**

Oh silly me, italics also refer to flashbacks.  And so we see more insight into the war as things start to heat up.  And I don't just mean the scene with Tabby and Amara.  The scene with Storm is, of course, foreshadowing what is to come.  The reference to Wolverine being completely blasted away I actually did as a tribute to Scott McNeil, his voice actor.  Another of the characters he voiced, Piccolo, got killed in a similar, equally painful manner protecting someone they cared about like an offspring.  Besides, "Wolvie" and "Jubes" were always close in the comics.  Surprised we don't see more of that in Evo before Jubilee left.

Sashi: Magneto is the least of Rogue's problems.  Believe me, things are about to get much more intense.  Glad you liked the insights into Colossus and Façade.  I try to give all characters, especially the underused and underappreciated, their own chance to shine in the spotlight.  And yes, I'm mean to the audience.  I'm just naturally cruel.

Risty: More of lovable Façade later, believe me that's important.  Sorry you didn't care for the insight into Colossus, but you know what they say.  Quiet people tend to have the most going on upstairs.  He's probably smarter than he lets on.  And wouldn't you expect that from Scott?  He's defied people like Logan before, why not Magneto now?

DoubleL27: Yes, yes I do.  As for Kurt/Amanda, well, we'll see… I don't want a completely happy ending to the story, after all.  It's angst.  But I'll have at least a few characters be content once everything is said and done.  Same with Scott… but I have plans for him.

Rogue14: Good thing this is in the fanfiction universe, where time passes as quickly or slowly as the author demands.  Muwahahahahah!  Next chapter soon, and the story will keep progressing.

Elrohirthewriter: Heads will roll, heads will be cut off, heads will be blown to pieces, heads will be sliced in half.  It's all good.  Glad you liked my roughly designed explanation of the 'Winding Way' and the introduction of DayTripper into the semi-Evo universe.

Todd fan: Oh, you shall see.  And then you shall be afraid.  Verrrry afraid.  There shall be death and destruction a plenty for everyone of the Evo characters you care about!  Muwahahahahahaha!


	15. XV

Night descended on the mutant city of Bayville.  In the ruined city, the wind howled through the empty, cavernous buildings, moaning into the air like the sounds of whispers.  Or screams.  But it was deserted, and nobody was around to hear such sounds.  Echoes of an attack that had destroyed a city full of people, all to destroy another group of people.  People killing people.  Mankind's only real predators.

The mutants in the fortress knew nothing of this.  They were quiet and content, safe in the steel casings, impenetrable, inaccessible to all but those who possessed the power of magnetism.

Or so they thought.

Thus, the guards on duty by the southwestern entrance were playing cards instead of keeping an eye on things.  As it was, Sunspot tossed down his hand in disgust, allowing Lucid to eager grab at his rations, hoarding them close as he drew them in like poker chips.  His own hand was dropped as he grabbed at them.  The scarred brazilian mutant grumbled darkly.  Lucid had been bluffing.

"Better not be using your power," grumbled Sunspot, knowing the reptilian fellow would never think of such a thing.  One of Magneto's laws.  No mutant used their power against another, save to aid or with permission.

Neither of them noticed the sudden whiff of sulfur that filled the air.

But Lucid did notice as a clawed hand shot clear through his chest, slicing through his flesh as easily as if it'd been paper mache.  And there, clutched in the clawed hand, was his own beating heart.  Lucid watched with morbid fascination as it stopped beating, and then he slumped forward.

Sunspot scrambled to his feet quick as he could, activating his mutation instinctively.  He wasn't very strong at the moment... he hadn't had much time to soak up solar power... but he was damn strong enough to deal with this bastard, whoever he was.  Energy pulsated as his body glowed, the skin and uniform turning black as it absorbed light as well as reflected, and he turned to face his opponent.

Whoever he was, he was big.  His head brushed against the ceiling as he stood to his full height, nearly seven feet tall, and broad shouldered.  Long, dirty blonde hair flowed down around the giant's shoulders.  He was dressed in some sort of dark navy uniform, like the human soldiers wore.  But he clearly wasn't human.  As he grinned, his teeth became visible.  They were long and sharp, just like his claws.  A mutant.

"Alright you bastard, prepare to...!" Sunspot never got to complete his threat.  A sharp blade slid right into his back, penetrating his lung and killing him in seconds.  He couldn't even manage another breath before he collapsed on the ground, face-first next to Lucid.

Sunspot's killer stepped into the light, cleaning off his dagger on Sunspot's uniform and re-sheathing it behind his back.  Like his much larger companion, he wore a navy blue human uniform.  But he was most definitely not a regular human.

He grinned, showing point teeth, and scrambled after his larger companion.  They had a mission to accomplish.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue shifted on the bed, lying on her back... then her side... then on her stomach, hands underneath her chin, sighing heavily.  No matter what position she lay in, she couldn't manage to get comfortable.  And she was exhausted, already.

Grumbling, she grabbed her uniform and slid it back on, grateful she'd had a chance to have it washed earlier.  She opened the door to her room and stepped out.  No one was around.  No surprise there.  Not only was it late, most of the soldiers were still away wreaking havoc on the human troops who'd been posted by the border.  Yawning, Rogue brushed back her auburn locks behind her ear, marching off to find the mess hall.  She hoped to find some coffee.  Or at least some water.  Her throat felt like something had crawled down and died.

So it was that Rogue found the mess hall deserted, but thankfully had the much needed coffee she wanted.  She figured she could stay up another hour.  Not like she had classes in the morning.  So it was that she decided to head to the arboretum.

Still half-asleep, Rogue almost didn't notice until she almost stumbled.  Grunting, she glanced back to see what had tripped her.  The coffee mug in her hands slipped from her numb fingers as she gave a muffled gasp.

It was Lucid.  But she could only tell from the greenish, sickly skin.  He was covered totally in blood.  And there, lying next to him... oh god, Roberto.

Rogue, totally unsure of what to do, stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall as she ran through her options.  At the Institute, if there was trouble, what you did was simple.  Holler at the top of your lungs, both orally and telepathically, and wait for either Logan or the Professor to show up.  Rogue wasn't sure that would work here.

Still, no harm in trying.

"Help!  Someone help me!" she shouted, running up one corridor, then another, repeating her call.  Surely someone had to hear her.  It wasn't like...

Oh god.  What if they were already dead?

"HELP!"

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fortunately the first people Rogue encountered were Meltdown and Magma.  The two girls came running up, powers ready, fully expecting an invasion.  Instead they found a shaken Rogue and two murdered comrades.

"Someone's loose in the base," stated Meltdown.  "Magma, go with Rogue, get back up... I'll find whoever it is," she added with a grin, filling her hands with glowing energy bombs.

Magma nodded, and she and Rogue took off, immediately bumping into Angel.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Lucid and Sunspot are dead," replied Magma.  "We've got an intruder.  Possibly more than one."

"Where's Meltdown?"

"Went on ahead to find them."

"What the hell is going on?!" came Jubilee, running up to join Angel and the others.  "What's all the ruckus?"

"Intruders."

A muffled boom came from down one of the nearby corridors, and that was all it took for all four of them to spring as quickly as possible down the path towards the explosion.  Angel normally would've flown but his wings were still not in the best condition.  And Rogue still had yet to completely master flight from Carol's absorbed powers.  Thus, the four staggered themselves out so they wouldn't trip over each other's feet as they ran.

They came across Tabby, clutching a line of blood dripping from her forehead and holding a time-bomb in her hand.

"Watch out!  There's a lot of them, they're all around!" she shouted, glancing back and forth in confusion.

"Don't worry, there's more of us now!" replied Magma.  She and Jubilee powered up, going back to back to back with Meltdown.  All three of them watched out for signs of another attacker.

"Rogue!  Angel!  Go down the way," shouted Tabby, pointing down another corridor.  "I saw another one heading that way!  Hurry, I think he has a captive!"

Rogue wasted no time, sprinting off down the corridor, Angel following behind her.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They caught up with him at one of the entrance/exits to the fortress.  However, it wasn't sealed shut.  The iron plating had been completely torn into a rough hole, and the great man-beast had just grabbed up his captive, throwing him roughly over his shoulder.  Rogue skidded to a halt as she recognized them both.

Sabertooth was kidnapping Mindbender.

"Let him go!" she shouted, wasting no time in launching herself forward, using her speed to boost her attack as she slammed her fist right into Sabertooth's chest... and immediately regretted it, wringing her hand in agony even as he flew back.  Damnit, that wasn't flesh and bone.  That felt more like metal.

Sabertooth growled and shook his head to clear it, growling as he pounced atop of Rogue, slashing at her.  She raised her arm and his claws dug in deeply, drawing blood.  Rogue gasped in pain, sinking to her knees.  She could only stare in her arm at shock.  She was bleeding.  Sabertooth's claws had drawn blood.  How?  How was that possible?  The pain she could possibly believe.  Being invulnerable meant she could still feel sensations, both pain and pleasure, but her skin shouldn't have been penetrated.  Not even by the sharpest of steel blades.  Were Sabertooth's claws stronger than steel?

Stronger than steel...

Of course!

Sabertooth drew his hand back as Angel slammed into him, his shoulder aimed for Sabertooth's gut, doubling over the giant mutant and slamming him against a wall.  Sabertooth clenched both his hands into fists and double-slammed them into Angel's back, sending him to the ground in a crumpled but thankfully still breathing heap on the ground.  As he shifted, his claws came into view, and in the light Rogue saw them glitter with an unmistakable shine.  Adamantium.

"I'll come back and finish you guys off later," grumbled Sabertooth.  "I got a delivery to make," he said, grabbing the unconscious Mindbender and again throwing him over his shoulder.  Rogue tried to stand but her wounded arm made her wince and again fall to her knees.  She was damn lucky he hadn't completely sliced her arm off.

So it was that Rogue had to let Sabertooth and his prisoner go as Meltdown, Magma and Jubilee rushed up moments later.  Their concern was, of course, primarily with the wounded, and thus Meltdown and Magma helped Angel to his feet while Jubilee ripped a strip of cloth from her uniform and wrapped it around Rogue's bleeding arm.

"What happened?" asked Meltdown.

"He took Mindbender... adamantium claws... ripped clear through my arm," replied Rogue, wincing as Jubilee tightened the strip around her arm, sending waves of pain throughout her body.  When Jubilee caught her expression of pain she just glared, tightening it.  Deal with it, her body posture seemed to say.  Reminded Rogue a lot of Wolverine.

"We have to get him back," stated Magma.

"Are you stupid?  They've probably got a whole platoon out there," replied Jubilee angrily.  "This was their plan all along, lure away the soldiers then break in.  We're just lucky they stole Mindbender instead of planting bombs!"

A thought occurred.

"Why did they just take Mindbender?" murmured Rogue.

"Maybe their buddy knows," remarked Angel, pointing down the corridor.  The group tensed, but relaxed mildly when they saw that only Colossus was coming, dragging something behind him.  Something blue, from the looks of it.  Roughly, he tossed their intruder into the light, and Rogue received yet another shock to her already over-stressed system.

Dark, navy-blue hair, shorn extremely close to his head in military fashion.  Natural navy-blue, no less.  A uniform of a similar dark color, molded against his athletic body.  Blue fur clung to every visible part of his flesh, and his mouth hung slack, his fangs clearly visible.  A red vertical stripe graced his cheek under his left eye, going almost all the way down to his jaw.  Clearly a mutant.

"Oh god... Kurt..."

**Author's Notes:**

Mutants killing mutants?  What has the world come to?  Victor and Kurt working together?  The world no longer makes sense!  Arrrgh.  Regular Lucid would so cheat at cards though, wouldn't he?  X-Ray vision.  Who wouldn't?  All will be explained in time.  Kurt's appearance, including the red stripe tattoo/scar is of course referring to his Age of Apocalypse alter ego.  Those familiar with said alter ego are no doubt familiar as to why Kurt and Victor were together, and what they're doing.  As to why they kidnapped David?  I'll take guesses, but I'm not telling until next chapter, so nyah!  Ah, one final thing regarding Rogue's invulnerability vs. adamantium.  I'm not 100% sure she's vulnerable to said metal, but I do need the poor girl to have at least one or two weak spots, and if she isn't well... creative license!  Double nyah!

X00001: Seems you are destined for disappointment... for this story focuses on Rogue.  And, as you can see... the super humans was a red herring.  To draw attention away from the real plot.  Ha!  Tricked you all!!

Nessie6: Of course that'd hurt.  That's the point.  Anything that'd take out Logan isn't going to be subtle or gentle.  It's gonna rip the poor man to shreds.  And yeah, frequent updates due to the fact that I was on a roll.  Roll is now ended.

Star-of-Chaos: Who the heck pairs Jubilee with Wolverine?  I admit I've seen her with some strange partners though.  Pietro.  Bobby.  Arcade (I rather like that one though, actually.)  She just has so little time on Evo she's tossed around casually.  Poor Jubes.

Sashi: Dark Hollow, home of BlackEagle and his grand daughter, Danielle Moonstar.  The mysterious fear-inducing mutant.  Yes, that was a Charlie-esque motion that I had Magneto do.  And I didn't really in to intend Ororo and Warren as anything other than good friends, but I guess you can read it as a cute couple too.  Although I think Warren's a little young for her.

Peace215: Special enough for ya?  I certainly hope so.  Yes I love foreshadowing and ominous build ups.  Its how I work best.  Ooooh I am so deliciously evil, aren't I? 

The-unnamable666: Ah, like the poor mutants, you worry what is at the front door, and ignore the back.  Muwahahaha.  There is a reason I had Rogue stay behind, you know.  I'm very crafty about such plot development.  If I do say so myself.  And I do.

Todd fan: Horrible way to die.  But could've been worse.  There are -plenty- of worse ways to die, believe me.  This story will examine just a few of 'em.  Glad you enjoyed the Tabby/Amara implied scene, as well as Warren's brief screen time.  He'll get more later.  He's so underused.  And for a season that had Apocalypse for crying out loud.

Princess Myra: A fair question.  Bobby lost his mother, father, and brother, who were trying to protect him.  Some mutant families cared about their offspring, some did not.  In my AU, at least.  The Pryde's shipped off Kitty too without too much trouble.  Meanie AU Pryde's.

Terminatrix T-X: 'fraid not.  But I do have something in mind.  Soon, Rogue will have enough troubles to worry about before she can go home.  And yeah, I was kinda hoping to inspire the hatred for the humans with all they were doing.  The bit with the stars and stripes becoming a symbol as much as the swaztica was meant especially to inspire hatred towards the AU humans.


	16. XVI

Magneto was beyond enraged.

He was absolutely furious.

The leader of the mutant resistance stormed into the medical lab, barely sparing the injured mutants or the body bags so much as a glance.  His attention lay in the second lab.  The metal door shuddered, slamming open before he even reached it.  He stepped inside, his face twisted with rage.

"What on earth has happened here?!" he demanded.

"We had a break-in sir," replied Magma, standing at attention.  "Mindbender was captured, we've got at least two deaths and we're checking for more.  We managed to capture one of the intruders though," she added, indicating the unconscious form of Kurt lying on the table next to her.  Rogue nodded in agreement with Magma's explanation.

"Why isn't he restrained?" asked Magneto, indicating Kurt's lack of bonds.  All that lay near him was some tranquilizers.

"Wouldn't do any good," replied Rogue.

"Why not?" asked Magneto, whirling on her angrily.  She stood her ground however, and returned his glare with one of her own.  She had certainly changed, thought Magneto.  The old Rogue could never look him in the eye without quelling like a child.  Perhaps her amnesia had been fortunate after all.

"He's a teleporter," she said.  "Believe me, I know."

"You know this mutant?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she replied.  "But I know what's he capable of."

"How?" asked Magneto.

"Trust her, she knows what she's talking about," replied Cyclops as he stepped into the room.  "We just finished our sweep, no one else is here, and the only dead we have are the two outside."

"Send out Quicksilver.  Have him find Mindbender.  We will retrieve him now," stated Magneto quietly.

"Sir with all due respect Mindbender might as well be dead by now, I don't see a point..."

"DO IT!" roared Magneto.

Cyclops frowned, nodding at Magma, who ran off to do as ordered.  Cyclops continued to remain impassive, staring at his leader.

"Sir, if I may ask, what makes you think Mindbender is even still alive?"

"He is alive," replied Magneto, turning his back to those in the room and sighing mightily.  It looked like the weight of the world was upon his broad shoulders.

"He's important somehow, isn't he?" asked Rogue.  "There's something more about him, isn't there?"

"This is none of your concern," stated Magneto darkly, his voice filled with venom.  "Both of you, return to your duties."

"What's his name?" she asked quietly.

Magneto whirled on her darkly, his violet cape swirling around his body as he turned to face her.  Again she stood up to his wrath.  "His name is Mindbender."

"Ah meant his real name," she replied, not giving an inch.  She stood her ground, her eyes meeting his.  And for the first time in his life, Magneto had met his match, and his gaze dropped first.

"We don't use those human names anymore.  We are mutants.  We are superior.  We don't need names."

"What is his name?" she asked again.  Not demanding, just asking quietly.  But her eyes bored into his, and eventually Magneto caved.

"David," he replied, hoping to buy her off with just that tiny bit of information.

"David who?" she asked.

"David Xavier."

"David... Lucas!  Oh gawd, why didn't ah notice it earlier?" shouted Rogue, slapping herself in the forehead.  Oh course, that explained everything.  Why his features looked so familiar to her.  Why he has such telepathic power.  "Damnit all ta hell."

"What are you talking about?" asked Magneto.  And Rogue winced... realizing she'd let something slip.

Cyclops, quick to take charge of the situation, ordered in Berzerker to watch over their prisoner, then directed Rogue and Magneto into a nearby empty room, closing the door behind them both.

"Sir... there's something you need to know..."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They told him everything.  About Rogue's origins, about her knowledge of the alternate universe.  A world where Magneto's old friend, Charles, still lived.  Where there was a small slice of peace between the warring races.  A world where his daughter lived.  Magneto absorbed all this information, taking it in.  Not that he doubted either of them for a moment.  He'd known for some time something had been up with Rogue's unusual behavior.  He loathed employing spies in his own organization, but some things were necessary in war.  And what they'd told him only confirmed all of this.

"It's all rather much to take in," he remarked, after they'd finished.

"Well it's all true," remarked Rogue.  "But I know that prisoner out there.  That's Kurt Wagner.  I know him well."

"You know him in your dimension," stated Magneto.

"Some things are universal.  You had two kids in my world, you had two kids in this one.  And ah will tell ya right now, Kurt is no killer."

"He didn't seem to have any problems murdering one of my guards," remarked Cyclops.

"Then he must be controlled... or..." and suddenly a thought occurred to Rogue.  "That's it."

"What's it?" asked Magneto.

"Cyclops, get Forge... I know how we can help him."

"Help him...?"

"Just trust me!" she said, rushing out of the small room.

Magneto and Cyclops paused a moment, regarding one another.  The room almost instantly filled with tension.  Thick tension.  The sort you couldn't cut with an adamantium knife.

"You have lied to me, commander," stated Magneto darkly.

"I felt it best under the circumstances..."

"Silence."

Cyclops immediately shut up, against his better judgment.  A lifetime of discipline tended to do that to a person.  He stood at attention, ready for Magneto to chew him out.

"Why?" asked Magneto softly.  So softly Cyclops blinked hard, stunned.  He'd been bracing himself for a full-throated yell.

"Because I couldn't bear to let you kill her for... some stupid, senseless plan.  To use some goddamn machine to end this war.  To... to sacrifice her like she's just some pawn in your global game of chess," replied Cyclops.  Then he added darkly "I did it because you would do the same thing for your children if our situation had been reversed... sir."

"You're right... I would have..." remarked Magneto quietly.  Angrily he blinked his eyes, trying to keep the hot tears from falling.  He dropped his head down, placing it in his hands.  "What have I become...?"

"Eric..." said Cyclops softly, getting his attention.

"I haven't been called that in... years..." he said softly.  All his power dropped away, and for once he looked like he truly was.  Just an old man who'd lost almost all of his family.

"Eric.  You're needed, sir."

Magneto nodded, lifting himself back up to his feet.  He had to be strong... for his people.  Strong like the metal that obeyed his will.  Strong like steel.

But that did not mean he had to be as cold as steel.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aha... ah was right."

"So it seems," remarked Forge, lifting his head up and sliding the magnifying glass eye back to the side of his head.  One of his cybernetic enhancements.  "That chips amazing.  Sends out a low resonance that most people can't hear.  At least, on a conscious level.  That's how he's being controlled.  You were right."

"Can you get it out?" she asked.

"I think so," he replied, morphing his arm into the appropriate tools.

"Do it," stated Magneto, as he entered the room.  Once again, he looked in full command of the situation.  Cyclops strode in behind him, giving Rogue a nod.  All was well, he was saying.

Forge waste no more time, ushering out the others and began the somewhat delicate surgery to remove the electronic chip in Kurt's brain.  Rogue had known exactly where it was, as well as what it did.  She'd seen it before.  Logan had a similar chip in his head when Colonel Wraith had tried to restart the Weapon X project.  From what she'd heard, the Logan of this world was long dead.  But if Victor and Kurt had both come here... then the Weapon X project seemed to be up and running.

That also explained how Sabertooth had been able to injure her, she thought as she held her wounded arm to her chest.  Adamantium claws.  Definitely the Weapon X project.  Great.  And I was looking forward to going home, she thought.

Forge emerged only moments later, triumphantly holding up the annoying little chip.

"Got it out, no problem..." he said.

"Hand it here," stated Rogue, holding out her hand.  Shrugging, Forget tossed it to her.  She caught it, and with the barest flexing her fingers, crushed it into powder.

"Uhm... alright..." remarked Forge, a little miffed such a high tech device had been broken.  Turning back to Magneto, he said "The patient will be out for about another hour.  After that I think we can question him."

"Better put him in a restraining collar," said Cyclops.  Then, seeing Rogue about to protest, added "Not your Kurt, Rogue.  He might've been born the same, but he ain't the same.  Until we know for sure, I don't want him to be able to go where he pleases."

Rogue nodded.  The idea did make sense.

"Lord Magneto!  Lord Magneto!"

Rogue turned, seeing another one of the Morlocks running up.  The yellow-skinned fellow who'd fought alongside Spyke during his confrontation with Duncan.  He seemed excited about something.  He was completely out of breath.  Quicksilver jogged (at a regular mutant's pace) alongside him.

"Lord Magneto... news from the field!  I have... information pertaining to... to the war effort...!" the yellow mutant said, barely able to stop and catch his breath before he passed out.

"Grab him a chair," said Magneto.  Quicksilver zipped over, had one ready before Magneto had drawn another breath.  The yellow mutant gladly sat down.

"Found him in Rhode Island, heading this way," stated Quicksilver.  "I couldn't follow the people who took Mindbender though.  Flew over the Atlantic.  I tried to follow but lost them.  I'm sorry father."

"It is not your fault, my son," he returned, laying a comforting hand on Quicksilver's shoulder.  "This attack was cleverly planned.  The lure to draw out our troops, the controlled mutants, their escape... all planned.  Once our guests has awoken I will question him further.  For now," he said, turning back to the yellow-skinned mutant.  "State your name, soldier."

"Façade sir... your infiltrator."

"You've been successful?" asked Magneto, his eyes open wide with shock.  Infiltrator was an almost polite term for a suicide soldier.  None had ever returned from the job before.  This -was- vital.

"No one knew I was ever there," he replied.  "And I found out... about... Operation: Annihilation..."

"Tell me everything," stated Magneto, ordering all but Cyclops and Rogue to leave the room.  "I want no detail spared."

And Façade told them. 

**Author's Notes:**

And now it is finally revealed the identity of Mindbender.  Some of you probably already figured it out, but this is for all those who were unsure.  Behold... Legion!  A non-crazy, non-MPD Legion.  I always wondered what he'd turn out like if Charles and Gabrielle hadn't split.  Reminds me of Scott and Jean, in an eerie sort of way.  You all remember that chip.  From "Grim Reminder."  And now Rogue's secret is out, and she's becoming deeply involved in a great plot in this alternate universe.  Going home comes later for her.  Magneto broke down and cried, and a comparison was made between Cyclops and Magneto.  They are similar, are they not?  Same as Professor X and Magneto.  Just different ideals.  But in war, ideals seldom last.  And you all remember Façade from earlier?  Well next chapter you find out exactly what the humans are planning, and why he's so scared.  Believe me, it will blow... your... minds.

Todd fan: Awww, poor Kurt.  He doesn't try to be scary, honest.  It was all those evil humans who mind control him, just like in X2.  But poor Roberto and Lucid.  Ah well.  Compared to what I'm going to do to some of the characters, they got off easy.

DoubleL27: The superhumans were a distraction to get to Mindbender, and yeah, does kinda open possibilities, eh?  Next chapter will clarify everything.  Glad you're enjoying the characterization of Jubilee.  And of course Rogue is vulnerable.  My biggest complaint about characters is when nothing can touch them.  Everyone has some sort of weak spot.  As for Angel, well, he'll get plenty more action later.

Rogue14: Yes, yes, ma'am, right away, soon as possible, promise.  Stop saying ASAP!  I feel like you're calling me A SAP!  Damn you!  Say something new and interesting!!

Nessie6: Poor evil Kurt.  Age of Apocalypse Nightcrawler was, before escaping and joining the mutant resistance, an experiment in the Weapon X project.  Not fun.  I don't think Nightcrawler's had a good hand dealt to him in any dimension, really.  I mean in one he was Michael Wagner, shut up in a closet, and eventually was absorbed by the woman he loved... Rogue!

Princess Myra: I try to respond to reviews and clarify things.  Sometimes I forget parts of my story are only in my head, and have to remind myself to write it down and explain it to the readers like yourself.  I agree, poor Iceman.  But in my AU, with no restrictions... heh... poor -everybody.-

Sashi: Oh most definitely, not the Kurt she knows and loves, not by a long shot.  As for a few character deaths, that was just to set the stage and emphasize the power of the enemy.  Plenty more of those coming.  Now we're cooking with napalm.

Sandoz: Don't count on poor David getting rescued anytime in the near future.  If at all!  Muwahahaha.  Glad you're enjoying the insights into Magneto and Jubilee and Colossus.  I try to be fair to everyone.  And yeah, definitely Evo should've shown some more of Jubilee... and Roberto... and lots of people.  Fifth season, I say.  Ah well, whatcha gonna do?

Risty: No, he wasn't.  But this is Evo AoA Kurt.  He's bound to be an improvement, at least.  Huh?  Huh?  Since your first guess was a joke, I shall not tell you that your second guess was absolutely correct.  Wait, I did?  Damnit.  I was mostly starting with Sunspot but yeah Lucid's cool too, whatever you likey.

Spectra2: Triflois?  You speak English by any chance?  This review makes no sense.  I refuse to reply to it!  Refuse I say!  You can't make me!  Stop making me!  Nooooo!!  Okay fine, but I will continue to make chapters teasing and tormenting!  Just be glad they come out as fast as hotcakes, damnit!

Terminatrix T-X: Kurt with a bow?  Shouldn't he have a cutlass?  Excalibur Kurt used a cutlass all the time, like a swashbuckler.  Ah well, I'll have to check out your story first chance I get.  As for my AU Kurt... he won't be quite as scary in a few chapters.  Relax.

Elrohirthewriter: I thought it might.  I know Rogue isn't as strong as say the Juggernaut or Colossus.  But she makes up for it with flight.  Your movie-verse senses are tingling?  Oh, pity I already killed off Jean then.  As for Tabby and Amara… I promise nothing!!  Besides, it's just AU.

Oracale: Interesting?!  Is that all you got?!  I poured my heart and soul into this story, and all I get is interesting?!  Nah, s'okay, seriously.  But I appreciate input for all my stories.

Comet-hime: Awww, don't feel bad.  At least you've got one of those… er… whatchacallits… lives, that it!  You got important things to deal with like, uhm… what's it called… a girlfriend!  Glad you like the Tabby/Amara scene (written primarily for you, of course) as well as DayTripper and all the other characterization floating around.  And yeah, torture is the word.  Even for precious Tabby and Amara!  Muwahahahahaha!

DaughterofDeath: I update at a pace most ff.net authors envy, at a speed that's a chapter a day, matched only by Red Witch, and of the sort of high quality you expect from epic tales… and you tell me to add a chapter?!  At my own frickin' pace, missie!  I never leave good stories half-done.


	17. XVII

Operation: Annihilation.

At the beginning of the war, humans realized very early on they could not beat mutants using conventional tactics.  One on one, most mutants could handle the most well-trained, well-armed human soldier with a flick of their wrist or a bat of their eye.  Thus, new tactics had to be implemented.  The entire style of fighting had to be reinvented, and they lost a good chunk of the world powers before they were finally able to respond to the mutants advances.

Edward Kelly, one of their first great generals, had instituted among his troops the rules that would eventually become widespread among the earth powers.  Every day he made a very specific speech.

"We know who they are.  We have to know what they can do," he would say.

Thus, mutants were captured instead of killed, studied instead of executed.  Their bodies sliced to pieces, their genes unraveled to uncover their secrets.  Know thy enemy, and know thyself.

Thus, Kelly's troops had been those who'd tested out an experimental weapon.  Using a mutant child and some very jury-rigged technology, they'd tried to nullify the powers of all the mutants who'd been at the battle of Roanoke.  Their plan had worked in part, and they'd managed to kill great numbers of the mutant attackers (lulled into a false sense of security) before the device broke down.  The day was lost, all six hundred troops were slain.  But they managed to take out at least fifty-seven mutants and wound two dozen or so more.  Unfortunately the mutant child had been stolen, and the plan was scrapped.  But it had given the ruling Human Council the basis for future ideas.  Kelly had been lost in the battle, a martyr for the human cause, but it was a cause that lived on and fought on.

Scrapping the failed Nullification Project, thus began a series of other projects.

The Viral Project.  The Weapon X Project.  The Phoenix Project.  The Rebirth Project.  But now a new project had been implemented.  Projection Annihilation.

Humans had early on learned from captured and tortured mutants about the Cerebro machine.  How it worked, how it had been built and most importantly... how it was operated.  A most important factor in this project was the information gained from a former close colleague's of Professor Xavier's and a former infiltrator of Magneto's.  A redheaded woman going by the codename Will O' the Wisp.  She had, after a great deal of 'persuasion' finally told them what they'd believed was the key to winning the war.

The Cerebro machine linked the mind of its telepathic user to every other mind anywhere else on the planet Earth.  Human or mutant, young or old, soldier or civilian.  Normally, the technology enabled said user to locate individuals.  However, with increased concentration... the user could kill them as well.  An individual, a country, a specific group.  Any sort of specifications the user decided.

Like all the mutants on the planet earth.

Magneto had once planned to use the device to destroy all the non-mutant humans on the planet.  Ending the war in a mere hour or so, leaving it the paradise for the remaining mutants.  Under his leadership, of course.  And after him Quicksilver... once the boy had been suitably trained to lead.

However, Charles Xavier had been the only telepath powerful enough to truly tap into the potential of the Cerebro machine, and he had been afraid of doing such a thing.  And before he had the chance, he'd been killed by the very humans he'd tried to make peace with.  Since his death no telepath had ever lived up to his caliber... except his son, David.

David had the potential, but Magneto was loathe to use him in Cerebro for such a purpose.  His mind simply would not be able to handle the strain.  And then there would be another dead Xavier, and Magneto would've destroyed the only living link he had to his old colleague.

Psylocke, thought telepathic, was not an option, as her powers did not function in the manner necessary to allow for such a link up.  She simply wasn't powerful enough.

But the humans had no such problems killing another mutant to wipe out the whole of them.  So they'd built another Cerebro machine, using stolen schematics and testimony from Wisp and other such captured and interrogated mutants.  The mind controlling chips designed by General Wraith would be able to control whomever sat in the center of the dark Cerebro.  All they'd needed was a telepathic mutant.

Which they'd just acquired.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mah gawd," murmured Rogue, when all was said and done.  To think, they were willing to go the lengths of... genocide.  It boggled the mind.  Cyclops and Magneto too, seemed to be having a hard time grasping the very concept of it all.  They were quicker to get their act together, however.  They were soldiers, after all.

"Façade.  Tell no one of this.  Gather Storm and Beast and have them meet in my chambers," ordered Magneto.  "Cyclops, get a link with Asteroid M.  We need to move quickly and we'll need their support.  We need to make a plan and retrieve Mindbender."

"Perhaps..." came a voice behind them.  As one, they turned.

It was Nightcrawler.  His head was bandaged, and he looked weak and sluggish, but he held himself high.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The commanders met in the council room of Magneto.  As in the tradition of Camelot, the table was round, there was no head, all spoke equally with Magneto.  Here, all advice was welcome.  Rogue and Kurt sat to either side of Cyclops, specially invited for their... unique... insight into the war effort.  Right now, every single possible edge they could get, they got.  It was that or face extinction.

Gauntlet was being patched in from the Asteroid M base.  His face occupied one of the three screens lining the walls of the room, directly behind Magneto.  It was in live-time, he could hear them and respond just as well as if he was right there in the room with them.

"This is the single most terrible threats ever to befall the mutant people," stated Magneto.  "If we fail this mission... our friends... our family... our comrades... every single one will fall dead at your feet, and you alongside them.  Not one of us will be safe.  Not even those high above in Asteroid M.  Therefore... we cannot fail."

"Our objective is relatively simple.  We find and rescue Mindbender from the hands of the human oppressors.  Or... or..." he stumbled, unable to voice the possibility.

"Failing that," said Cyclops, picking up where Magneto left off.  "We have to take him out.  Mindbender is the key."

"We want to rescue him if possible," stated Magneto again.  "He is... valuable to our side of the war effort.  If we lost him, there will be no more mutants found, save by accident.  We cannot afford that either.  But, Cyclops is correct.  If there is no other option only."

"Understood sir," said Storm, Gauntlet and Beast.

"Good... now, Cyclops.  Our battle plan."

Cyclops tapped some keys on the console in front of him.  The center of the table lit up with a three-d series of light-lines, creating an image that was better than most maps.  It smoothed out quickly, creating an image of the southern half of Great Britain.

"This is where Facade reports the base containing the dark Cerebro is being held," reported Cyclops, tapping another key and allowing a small red square to appear on the field, roughly where the city of London was.  "Frankly, its damn near close to impenetrable.  Surrounded on three sides by heavy military zones," he added, allowing three green triangles to appear, as well as circles around those triangles to show the zones.  They overlapped one another, as well as the red square.  "We get spotted in any one of those zones, the other two move in.  We finish off one, the other two finish us off," he added darkly.

"Obviously they are prepared for trouble," stated Magneto.  "They've been planning this a long time."

"Our best hope," said Cyclops.  "Near as I can figure, is to hit them with everything we've got, every angle, hard as we can.  Then, while the troops are busy dealing with ours, a small team infiltrates the fortress, finds Mindbender, and rescues him.  Then the teams withdraw."

"What about the navy?" asked Beast, indicating the English channel.  It wasn't too far from the base, and he said as much.  "If they move in, we'll be cut off on both sides... it'll be a bloody massacre."

"I have someone who can handle that," interrupted Gauntlet.  "You don't need to worry about the navy in the slightest."

"Very well," stated Magneto.  "Then our attack is as Cyclops suggests.  Hit them hard, slip in, get Mindbender and leave.  Storm, Beast, Gauntlet.  I am personally placing you three in charges of this military zones.  Get them as far away from the fortress as possible.  I will take a specialized team with me into the base to retrieve Mindbender myself."

"That's going to be trickier," remarked Cyclops, tapping in another key and zooming in on the screen, showing a satellite view of the fortress.  "Guards are posted all along the perimeter.  And then there's this unknown bunker to worry about..."

"Sentinels," said Nightcrawler, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun.

"What?"

"While I was under the mind control, I could... still remember everything I saw and heard.  I heard talk of some experimental machines being made there.  They called 'em sentinels.  They're supposed to be big.  Bigger than the machine soldiers."

"But metal," said Magneto.  It was more of a question than a statement.

"Ja."

"All the more reason for me to go on this mission.  Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"I... I know some of the internal way of the base.  Enough to find the Cerebro unit.  That should be where Mindbender is going to be.  It'll make the rescue go a lot faster," he stated.

"Sir?" came Gauntlet's voice.  "Can we afford to trust this man?  I've already received the report he killed two of our men."

"Under mind control!" shouted Rogue, moving to defend Nightcrawler.

"Rogue... you have to understand.  If this is a trap..." started Cyclops.  She cut him off.

"Goddamnit ah know Kurt... he's no traitor.  It's not in his character."

"Your Kurt maybe," replied Cyclops, pointing at Nightcrawler.  "That man sitting there isn't him."

Rogue started to make an angry reply, but Magneto's cool voice cut through the air once more.

"He will come," he stated, ending the argument.  "If the humans wished to set a trap, we would know.  His information will be invaluable.  But know this, Nightcrawler," he stated darkly, his eyes glowing yellow beneath his helmet.  "Betray us... and I shall make you wish you had never been born."

Nightcrawler gulped, nodding.  Magneto gestured.  A metallic hum rang through the air as the collar around Nightcrawler's neck clicked off.  It stayed around his neck, however.  There were limits even to Magneto's generous nature.

"Very well.  Commanders, assemble your teams... I shall select mine.  Dismissed.  Rogue... I want a word with you," he added, as she had been preparing to leave.  Gauntlet switched off his vid screen as the others filed out, leaving only the Untouchable and the Master of Magnetism behind.

Magneto sighed deeply.

"This is not your war, Rogue.  I do not ask you to come with us.  But your help will be greatly needed."

Rogue hesitated.  Then she remembered something.  "Ah was taught always ta do what was right," she said.  "By one of tha wisest men ah'll ever know.  Ah'll come with you... and help you rescue Mindbender," she stated, surprised that her voice remained calm throughout.  Her hands were shaking.  "Besides, even if I don't go, if that machine activates I'm dead as much as any of you.  I might as well come along and help ya'll destroy it."

"Very well put.  Who was this teacher?"

"Professor Charles Xavier." 

**Author's Notes:**

Mostly just a lot of background and filler material, to be sure, but hopefully cleared up a lot of things for those of you who might not have known about Cerebro and its powers.  The idea comes, of course, from the movie 'X2: X-Men United.'  Will O' the Wisp is not a made up character.  I am basing her off a redheaded woman I saw in the TAS episode 'Sanctuary' though for the life of me her name eludes me.  I know she and Xavier were close.  Her powers were turning into a pinkish mist and back at will.  I don't recall her real codename.  Hence Will O' the Wisp, her AU codename.  Next chapter you all get a good glimpse at the elite chosen fighting squad Magneto had chosen for the infiltration.

DoubleL27: Not all that greatly, but of course he's different.  As for O:A… well, hope this cleared it up.  Scared?  You should be.  For Kurt and Eric and Rogue and simply everybody.  And yeah, Rogue's secret had to come out sooner or later.  Good, eh?

Risty: I'm a little disappointed to.  My original plan was to make AU Magneto the cold, evil person he could've been.  My stories just have a way of getting out of control.  And yeah, that was Facade's and Kurt's stories.  Disappointed now?

Todd fan: Because you know me too well, doubtlessly.  But don't worry… I would never dream of hurting your poor precious Forge.  Or… would I?  Muwahahahahahahahahhahahaha!!.

DaughterofDeath: Just for that, I will!  And another, and another, and another!  Until you're damn well sick of me or 'til the story ends, whichever comes first!  So there, jou-chan!!

Star-of-Chaos: Are you saying my stuff isn't good?!  Huh?!  Is that the deal?  That my quality isn't up to general standards to get out the quantity?  Fine, I see how it is!

X00001: Not yet, but soon… verrrry soon.  A few chapters down the line.

Nessie6: Truth be told, I used to hate Pietro.  Arrogant, annoying, ego the size of Poland.  Plus he used to be friends with the old Evan, and that certainly didn't earn him points.  I think about the only good thing he's ever done is rescue his sister from their mutual father.  That said, he is fun to write about… especially a few chapters down the line.

Sashi: He had to have been, else he wouldn't have had the same features as our Kurt, and Rogue wouldn't have recognized him.  Same father, same mother.  Same fate (dropped off a bridge), same upbringing (to a point) and -then- we get AU Kurt.  And 'fraid not, he's no jerk.  It's not in Kurt's nature.  But things will be different.

Princess Myra: Its not.  Its because its AU, you know at the end we return to the regular universe and, in general, only Rogue has really changed.  And angst is always a good element in any good story.  If nothing bad ever happened, then the good stuff seems… surreal.

Rugsrat: Thou mind shalt be blowneth.  Believe me.  I never go the normal way.  I do what nobody ever expects, but what everyone enjoys (well, mostly.)  I am most unworthy of such incredible high praise.  But I thank thee, and like ye, I feel this story is going above and beyond my other fics.  Which'll make it harder to top with Graduation.

Terminatrix T-X: Of course the title came out.  I always include the title.  I did that a way bit back in the beginning when Jean had thought Rogue was "annihilated."  Little subtle things.  Shooting and porting is good, but why a bow?  This is the modern day, wouldn't a gun be better?  Ah well, your fic.

Spectra2: I grew up in Syracuse, NY.  I never heard of any Treflois, but I have heard of a Snickerdoodle.  I'll stick to cheesy poofs and coke though, danke.  Glad you're enjoying the story though.  That, above all else, is what's important.  Considering I wrote it and all.  Hehe.

GothicBlacre: Oh more there shall be.  I am trying, oh so very hard, never to leave any of my stories unfinished anymore.  What I start I finish.  Glad you're enjoying the story and the different elements involving.  I blame it all on my lack of comic knowledge.  Most X-Men Evo fics are just that… based on Evo characters as if they were their comic selves.


	18. XVIII

Magneto's team was assembled for subtlety, experience, stealth, and a mixture of strength in case opposition was encountered.  Cyclops was his top tactician and his quick-thinking and optic blasts would be needed if the situation got ugly.  Nightcrawler already had prior knowledge of the base and his teleportation would be useful in making a hasty exit once Mindbender was located.  Colossus was one of the most durable and experienced fighters in all of Magneto's army.  Facade as well, knew the rough outline of the base and could easily make his around without being noticed.  And Mastermind would cover their approach to the fortress.

All of them, and one untouchable mutant girl who'd stumbled into an alternate dimension.

All available mutants were gathered, civilian and soldier alike.  There could be no dividing anymore.  Today, this battle, it was everything or nothing.  Victory or defeat.  As such, those previously safe from the rigors of combat now had to prepare themselves to fight, to kill, and... if necessary... to die.

Magneto and his team piled into his metal spheres, as the other teams readied their modified jets and launched into the air.  Their destination: London, England.

Perhaps the sight of the final battle.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let go of me!" roared David, squirming against the guards.  To no avail.  His arms were restrained.  And with the neural inhibitor firmly strapped to his skull, he had no way to concentrate enough to use his psionic powers.  He was utterly helpless.

"Bring him along," ordered the superior officer from in front of them.  Both guards jerked on David's arms, yanking him along that much faster.

David was dragged into an unfamiliar room.  But he recognized some of the items contained therein.  Especially the rather wicked looking implements and the rather innocent looking operating table.  His struggles increased, but it was impossible to resist as he was thrown roughly onto the table and strapped down.

General Wraith came into view, dismissing his inferiors.  He'd waited so long for this moment.  The ultimate weapon.  Could kill all the mutants... in one sweep.

"It is time, I think, for us to begin..." he started.  The drill in his hands whirred to life, and David started to scream...

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beast's team arrived on the southwestern tip of the isle of Great Britain, near the ruins of the former landmark Stone Henge.  Now the great stones lay in ruins, another of the many victims worldwide of the war.  Beast had heard reports in Egypt that the Pyramids had also been damaged during some of the bombings.  Truly, a tragedy.

But, less focus on the scientific and the historic now.

"Alright team," he ordered.  "Move out!"

Quicksilver took point, no one was surprised in the least.  Scaleface and Berzerker followed alongside Beast, Meltdown, Magma and Calliban just behind him.  Spyke took up the rear.

They arrived at the designated time and place, a full fifteen minutes before the attack, half a mile from their target.  They took the opportunity to rest their weary muscles.  They were going to need all their strength for this upcoming battle.  For all the time they'd spent traveling, it was the dead of night when they arrived.  The new moon had risen, and the sky was almost perfectly black and devoid of stars.  A perfect night for what had been planned.  Fitting, too, the more poetic parts of Beast's mind thought.

They could barely make out the troops below.  They were in general clustered around some large machinery.  They couldn't be made out too well in the dark.  No matter.  Once the battle started Magma and Meltdown would make things light enough to fight.  If not Beast had some flares in the pack on his back.

"Magma," said Meltdown, sitting slightly apart from the group.  She beckoned her partner over, so they could speak uninterrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Just wanna say... in case we don't come back..."

"Don't.  We go into this, and we'll win it," she replied confidently, the cloak around her shoulders billowing in the night wind.

"Why're you so confident?"

"Because if we think we might lose, we will," said Magma confidently.

"That makes sense," replied Meltdown, shrugging.  "Okay... can I get a good luck kiss before we go into battle?"

"I've a better idea," said Magma, giving Meltdown one of her own saucy smirks.  "How about I promise you one afterwards?  More likely you'll live if you have a reward waiting for you."

"Then I'll make the same promise," stated Meltdown, standing and stretching out her arms.  "So we both make it through this."

"Can I make that promise too?" inquired Quicksilver as he seemed to materialized between the two girls, one arm draped around each of their shoulders in a playful manner.

"Sit boy," replied Meltdown, giving him a playful smack on the stomach to get him to let go.  It was all play, of course.  Quicksilver knew that neither of them had any interest in him.  He just enjoyed ruffling their feathers.  Meltdown enjoyed ruffling his back.

And so Beast's team prepared for the upcoming battle.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gauntlet walked down the corridor of Asteroid M.  Because of his abilities and experience he was placed in charge of the orbiting fortress.  He didn't enjoy his job much, especially handling the young mutants in his charge, but he did what he was ordered.  

Now he had orders to send all available troops into battle.  So it was he walked along the long corridor.  Along it were the steel doors that sealed off the capsules from the fortress, and beyond it from the ravages of the airless void.  The metal spheres were already filled, each member of his squadron were inside.  So it was that, one by one, Gauntlet walked past them, slamming his gloved fist against the launch pad.

The metal spheres rocketed out of the base as quickly as if they'd been shot from a cannon, then quickly shot towards Earth as Magneto's power was exerted over them.  The majority were aimed for Great Britain's northern providences, a few more sent to specific locations of strategic value.  Soon their occupants would be unleashed.

Gauntlet prayed that God... -did not-... have mercy on the poor souls who encountered their occupants.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Near the third military zone protecting the base, Storm's team had finally arrived, moving at a slower pace because of increased military activity in the area.  They were expected, it seemed.

Rahne bounded back along the rocks, slipping in between the long, thick grass to rejoin the others.  None of the soldiers paid her much mind.  Wolves and dogs weren't uncommon animals to see, after all.  They'd 'scared' her off with some gunshots, of course, but they hadn't chased after her.

She reverted to her human form, still crouched on all fours on the ground, keeping low.  Storm and her soldiers lay in a similar fashion behind her in the tall grass, effectively masking their presence... for the moment.

"What's the word?" asked Ororo, her voice whisper soft.

"They know mutants are out here, but they don't know where.  They've been expecting us," she replied with a soft growl.

"How many?"

"At least two teams... but they're superhumans.  They don't look very special, but I saw this one blonde ape break a log in half with his bare hands for firewood."

"Big deal... we can take 'em," growled Avalanche, starting to rise up.  Jubilee grabbed his arm, yanking him back down.  Fortunately too, for a flashlight coasted through the air, narrowly missing his trademark brown bangs as again they hid in the long grass.

"Don't touch me," he whisper-growled back at her, shrugging her arm off.

"Your welcome," she grunted.  Pyro chuckled behind them, muffling the noise with his hands, amusing by their antics.

"Enough you two," hissed Ororo.  Her eyes flashed white, her pupils vanished, and they began to glow.  A thick mist filled the air, cutting down on the already low visibility.  Soon, they would not be able to see three feet in front of their faces.  But it didn't matter for the mutants.  It was time.

"Attack," ordered Ororo.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The attack has begun," stated Magneto, tapping the side of his helmet.  He'd had a communicator installed.  Very practical.  "We move now."

The final sphere of Magneto and his troops landed exactly where it was supposed to, right outside of the human fortress.  Its steel side opened, and its team piled out, ready for action.  Because of Mastermind's illusion, they went completely unnoticed by human eyes and human sensors.  Not even a distortion of light marked their landing.

"Colossus.  Cyclops.  Clear the walls," ordered Magneto, stretching out his hands.

Colossus nodded, shifting into his metal form, flexing his now larger-than-humanly possible muscles.

Cyclops powered up, his eyes glowing crimson behind his visor.

"Nein!  Wait!" shouted Nightcrawler.

"What is it?" asked Magneto, gesturing for Cyclops and Colossus to do so.

"There's a secret vay in!  Its through the tunnels, we can get in and out vitout alerting anyone... I zink," he added.

"Very well," replied Magneto.  "Everyone, move out."

"Colossus, follow with Mastermind, cover us.  Everyone else, with me," ordered Cyclops, marching off.  The others fell in behind him as they climbed the hill towards the base, still unnoticed by the defenders within.  At least for now.  Masterminds illusions were powerful, certainly, and very useful.  However, his power could only affect a limited number of people at a time, and even then for not very long.  Using his power to shield them all from so many guards... it was draining his strength.

So it was they found the tunnels of which Nightcrawler spoke, disguised behind some plastic, fake rocks.  A simple sewer gate.  Disgusting, but better than the alternative.  Fighting, and losing lives.  Either there's or the human's.

Rogue floated alongside Magneto, the two of them taking point.  Facade and Nightcrawler had chosen the mutual strategy of clinging to the ceiling upside down, again to avoid the filth that Cyclops, Mastermind, and Colossus were now trudging through.

"Façade.  Nightcrawler.  Move ahead.  Make sure our path is clear.  If you find anyone, return here... we will deal with them."

"Yes sir," replied Façade.

"Jawohl," said Nightcrawler, crawling off after his new yellow-skinned comrade.

They were in enemy territory now, thought Rogue.  Things had just gotten decidedly more hostile. 

**Author's Notes:**

Things are heating up, aren't they?  Soon it'll be hot enough for even Magma to start complaining.  Teams have been set, stage has been set.  Next chapter, the battle begins.  Even the civvies are coming.  Fun.  I simply could not resist putting in Tabby's comment to Pietro.  Its not quite 'Osuwari' but it's a nice shout out to Pietro's voice actor, Richard Ian Cox.  At least, one of the more widely popular characters he voices, Inuyasha.  Gauntlet's team you'll get to see soon enough.  And finally we get a bit more insight into the nature of Mastermind's powers and his limits.  I think most characters on Evo got their powers cut back a great degree.  Forces them to use them in more creative and interesting ways.  That and allows for a lot more 'growth' and 'power surges.'

Nessie6: I think the only gay characters they have on Evo are Tabby and Amara, and even they're downplayed because, as you said, the cartoon is for little kiddies.  Pietro isn't gay.  Flamboyant, perhaps, but as you pointed out, four whole girls for one dance.  Although admittedly, they all asked him since it was Sadie Hawkin's.  And yes, I know Pietro has good qualities, and I try to emphasize them.

Risty: Once it comes it'll never seem to stop, believe you me.  Kurt's shyer in this dimension.  You'll see more of that later.  It comes from always being thought of as a freak and surrounded by enemies instead of friends.  Poor Kurt.  Glad I am most greatly that you are not disappointed.

Todd fan: Amelia, hmm?  Did she have a codename?  And yes I know she and Xavier had a falling out.  Because after she wanted to leave, he used his powers to make her come back briefly, before realizing it was wrong.  And that really pissed her off, so she even went and joined Magneto.  Boy, hell hath no fury…, eh?

Archmagus: Well, that answers my question.  Much obliged.  Will o' the Wisp would work for her codename though, methinks.  And yeah, plenty of violence and death to come, and a big conclusion, but not for many chapters down the line.  This story promises to surpass my previous masterpiece, 'Nullification.'

DoubleL27: It's not bad.  You, like me, are curious to see how some characters would die if nothing was holding you back.  When I started writing Evo, I had to keep inside the Evo timeline.  Now I am free, and the characters shall suffer, even if its just their AU counterparts.  Glad you're enjoying my plot twists and turns.

Sashi: Well, I'm not the absolute best at plot lines, truth be told.  Most everything I've written has been taking other plots lines and jumbling them together, throwing in different characters and serving it to you all.  Glad you'll keep reading though, sorry to make you feel cheated.  Many apologies.

Star-of-chaos: I think I will, damnit!

Comet-hime: Pacifist… shyeah right pull the other one.  Glad you liked the characterization of Magneto.  I like to portray all characters good sides at least every so often.  And I do work mainly with happy endings… for the regular universe.  So as for AU Tabby and Amara and Willow… be scared!!  Mwuahahahahaha!!

Rogue14: I was just kidding, I just want a little variety.  Your reviews all look the same to me.  But thanks for noticing and changing it for me, that was very sweet of you.  For that, I update as soon as humanly possible.  Besides, your reviews aren't as bad as DaughterofDeath, at least.

DaughterofDeath: Speak of the devil.  Fine, I think I will add a new chapter.  And another, and another, and another.  Until your daddy gets satisfied killing off all the characters in my story.

Spectra2: Chocolate?  I hate chocolate… I'm an oatmeal raisin type myself.  Ah well, I take what I can get *scarfs down the cookies.*  Glad you're enjoying my story.  Any particular elements you find most/least appealing?


	19. XIX

Magma quickly lit up the battlefield with some magma flares, having the molten rock pour out of the earth in controlled geysers that lit up the field and gave the mutants a better view of their opponents.

A view they'd come to regret having.

The machines began to move.  At first confused for tanks or some sort of energy cannons, the machines shuddered, taking on a more familiar, and sinister shape.  Humanoid shapes.  Beast had heard from Nightcrawler the report of what these things were like, but he hoped the other blue mutant had been exaggerating.  Apparently he hadn't been.

Sentinels.

There were four of the monstrosities, one for every two mutant soldiers they were up against.  Based on the size though, they could've easily handled a dozen mutants without showing a scratch on the red-plated armor.

The nearest stepped forward, making the ground shudder.  Its chest glowed blue, and Beast barely managed to dodge aside before a blast shot forth, obliterating the ground behind him and sending mutants in every direction.

"Scatter!" he shouted over the confusion, even as he rolled onto his shoulder and to his feet in a practiced motion.  "Give them everything you've got!" he roared, charging on all four towards the nearest Sentinel.

"Long live Magneto!" shouted some of his soldiers as they charged, shouting a battle-cry that had become common place among Magneto's soldiers.

Beast roared and leapt up, using his powerful leg muscles.  He succeeded in grabbing the Sentinel by the shoulder, digging his short but still powerful fingers in between plates the hard steel covering it.  Then, with a mighty roar, he yanked with all his strength, succeeding in prying loose one of the plates.  This he swung hard at the sentinel's head.  It retaliated by swinging its shoulder rapidly, sending the great Beast hurling to the ground.  He rolled, landing on his feet, and immediately began to run as energy blasts started to rain down along the ground, nearly catching his feet as he leapt up and flipped and dodge, zigging and zagging every which way to avoid being hit.

Calliban charged forward, though at a slow pace, aiming his energy rifle and launching blast after blast.  His expression was calm, his stance relaxed.  Each shot hit dead center of the sentinel's chest, with little more effect than bouncing off and creating a fancy light show.  Still, he continued to fire, hoping to weaken the armor enough to blast through it.

The sentinel thought perhaps the same.  Or maybe it'd grown tired chasing Beast around.  Whatever the case, it suddenly turned to face Calliban who still, despite the threat, remained calm.  His legs tensed, however, and he prepared to leap out of the way the instant the thing tried to target him.

Perhaps it knew that as well.

The sentinel's chest compartment opened up, its arms and shoulders stretching wide as yet more energy blasters came into view.  Calliban's eyes opened wide, as they _all_ started to charge up.  _Oh well_, he thought... _I've led a miserable life_...

Energy blasts rained down, and Calliban was obliterated in seconds.  So was half the hillside, choked in thick clouds of dust as Beast roared, rushing forward to avenge his dead comrade.  Growling, he grabbed the machine's foot, hefting with all his strength, and threw it high into the air.  The sentinel stumbled, twisting backwards and falling onto its back with a shudder that shook the ground.  Beast wasted no time, leaping up onto the machine's chest compartment, right in the way of fire.  One chance now... had to find... there!

Calliban's attacks hadn't been in vain.  He'd managed to crack open a portion of the compartment.  All Beast needed.  He dug his thick hands in, growling and ripping it open with all his strength.  And there, inside...

... a power matrix.

He'd been right.  He'd theorized (as quickly as he could, considering he was in the middle of a fight) that a powerful machine like these sentinels would need some sort of power core.  And logically, it had to be housed in the very center of the machine.  It couldn't fit anywhere else.  And hopefully once past the armor, it could be destroyed.  Without power, the machine would be helpless.

Beast didn't hesitate, swinging his enormous fist towards it, and it shattered like glass.  Some of the shards sliced through his knuckles, be he ignored the pain.  The explosion he noticed, as it sent him flying through the air, landing with a heavy thud on his back.  But as he lifted his head, he saw to his vast relief the sentinel lay on the ground, twitching as sparks of electricity flew around its shattered limbs.  It was beaten.

_So am I_, thought Beast.  _Ah well_.

"Unnatural deeds, do breed unnatural troubles; infected minds to their deaf pillows will discharge their... their..."

Beast's head rolled back, and he lay very still.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The superhumans opened fire as soon as they had targets, and like Beast's team miles away, Storm's split into small pairs and one-man groups.  Mutant tactics generally did this, since having too many people close together tended to draw them into each other's crossfire.  The fog cleared, and both sides could clearly see one another now.  Jubilee's sparks lit up the air, and then rained down on the human soldiers, keeping them distracted as the mutants charged.

Cannonball was first into battle, rocketing forward, fist extended, determined to take down as many as he could, as fast as he could.  End this battle as soon as possible.

But he soon found out the superhumans had other plans.  They were good.  Very good.  At time he shot at one they moved out of the way, and another opened fire on him.  He was invulnerable while he blasted, true, but he couldn't slow down, couldn't take time to readjust his course and remain safe.  Thus, he ended up crashing through trees and rocks more often than targets.

He kept at it though.  They had to tire sooner or later.  Or his friends would arrive.  They'd better make it soon though.

Suddenly they were there.

Husk waded into combat with such confidence and daring that for a moment Cannonball was tempted to rush to his little sisters side and save her.  That was, of course, before he was able to stop and get a good look at her.

Husk had shed all of her outer skin, and beneath she looked essentially the same, though now her entire body gleamed with a shiny texture of metal.  No, not just any metal.  Adamantium.  Husk had transformed herself into solid adamantium!  Even her clothes had been duplicated, her uniform adamantium molding against her body.  Her hair was the same texture, as if some artist had taken a huge hunk of adamantium and decided to craft a statue of Husk.  A moving, breathing, fighting... statue...

Bullets didn't even leave a scratch as she casually walked up to one such superhuman and grabbed him by the throat, snapping it with the barest twist of her wrist.  And through it all, she had a tiny little smirk on her lips.  She was enjoying herself.

His sister's life out of danger, Cannonball turned his attention about the field of battle, searching for the other important woman in his life.

Wolfsbane was having much more difficulty however, grappling with one of the superhumans, a dark-haired man not much older than she was.  His uniform was covered in scratches and tears, but Wolfsbane was visibly tired and struggling against his superior strength.  His gun lay on the ground beside the two clashing titans, as they stared into each other's eyes and tried their very hardest to break the other's grip.

Cannonball solved their problem by moving up behind the superhuman and tapping him on the shoulder.  His attention diverted, Cannonball's fist slammed full force into his jaw, sending him reeling to the ground.  Rahne leapt down and jammed her claws into his gut, ripping it to shreds.

"Well that was fun," remarked Cannonball, wringing his wrist.  His knuckles hurt abysmally.  "Didn't even need my powers."

"Come on," she said, bounding off.  "Husk needs back-up."

"Comin'," he replied, shooting up into the air and following after her.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Atlantic ocean, not half an hour travel from the coast of England, the S.S. Pearl coasted at a leisurely pace, patrolling the waters.  It was mostly a job for show.  Few mutants bothered to travel by the ocean, but there was always the possibility, and thus the earth powers had arranged for a pooling of resources.  The S.S. Pearl was the flagship of this new navy, which was greater than any that had ever been amassed in the history of the world.

For all the good it would do them.

"Admiral?" asked one sailor, peering through his binoculars at the horizon.

"Yes sailor, what is it?" asked the admiral.

"Uhm... you may want to take a look at this," replied the sailor, numbly handing over his binoculars.  He was visibly shaken, his skin pale and his eyes wide.  Curious, the admiral put the binoculars to his eyes, peering through them in the same direction.

No... that couldn't be right... not here.  He adjusted the viewed, but he got the same image.

"Oh... my... God..." he murmured.  The binoculars dropped from his hands to clatter on the deck below them.  Neither paid any attention.  Neither did any of the other crew in the fleet.  They could all see it now, clear as day.  It was far too big to ignore.

A tsunami.

A great wall of water, easily as high as any mountain any of them had ever seen, and rushing towards them at great speed.  Already the S.S. Pearl was being dragged into the undertow as the great waves soared overhead, blocking the little starlight with the great black waters.

The crew panicked, struggling to move the fleet, to abandon their ships, even to rig some of the helicopters and try to take off.  The admiral new it was hopeless.  But then something caught his eye.  The only one not desperately trying to escape, only he saw it.

There, atop the very tip of the wave, was a girl.

Then the water crashed down, and the entire navy was utterly swept away, the sailors drowned, the ships destroyed, and nothing remained of the great fleet that had once been the terror of the oceans.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Among the wreckage of destroyed battleships and floating corpses, the young mutant girl stepped lightly along the water, skipping to and fro as easily as a normal man might walk on the land.  The water held her up, the surface creating tension to keep her feet on the surface, though she could've glided through the currents just as easily.

Her entire body was made of the stuff, all watery and partially transparent, her wavy hair flowing like ocean currents.  Then, she shifted, her body losing its aquatic appearance as she willed herself back to her normal state, still standing on the surface of the water.  Her body was slim, wrapped in a black uniform that doubled as a swimsuit, and her brown locks flowed back behind her head as she peered out at the destruction she'd caused.  Her blue eyes, like chips of ice, sparkled delightfully.  She'd done it.  She brushed back her brown hair, as well as the one lock of blue that never complied with her wishes and dangled in front of her eyes.

Torrent let the water lift her up, as she traveled towards the main land.  She wouldn't be of much use on land... unless there was a river or an inlet nearby, but at least she could be there if her comrades needed her. 

**Author's Notes:**

The battle scenes were decidedly too long, so I've broken them up into four chapters.  This is obviously the first one, with more to come afterwards, showing how mutants fight when nothing like morals get in their way.  Calliban's final thoughts were basically that he was glad he was going to die.  Sad, isn't it?  Beast's final words were, of course, Shakespeare.  He didn't quite finish the quote.  Torrent, in case no one recognizes her, is the hydrokinetic Darcy Harper from Kinomi's 'Melt Me' story.  Awesome, she is.  Too awesome not to use.  Read her story to find out more details about her.  The next chapter mostly concerns the OC's and canon characters, and can be skipped in case anyone here hates such non-Evo characters.  Though it's your loss.

Todd fan: Its like I said before, Xavier just has no luck with human girls.  He'll be happy enough once his particular woman happens to fall from the stars.  Glad you loved the interaction, I too am enjoying the witty banter.

Star-of-chaos: *builds a giant wooden rabbit, then rolls it up to your castle* *hides in the bushes with Logan, Scott, and Kurt, with whom he was planning to originally overtake your castle with, inside aforementioned giant wooden rabbit*

Risty: Well admittedly I've taken many trips to England so I know the lay out pretty well.  Writers are always encouraged to write what they know about, so it just makes it easier.  Plus, I just really like Stone Henge... so in my AU I destroyed it.  Muwahahaha.  Anyways, in the spheres you find out next chapter.  Enjoy.

DoubleL27: It's quite a challenge to create a meaningful AU, but well worth it.  I only hope the twists and surprises I have later don't come back to bite me in the butt.  And yeah, its nice seeing the characters from fresh angles.  Especially Lance.  Definitely a death wish... kinda the 'we'll be reunited in death' kinda death wish.  And of course Kurt's good.  I have yet to see an AU of Comic Kurt that was ever completely evil.  It's just not in his nature.  As for Rogue?  You'll see... I'm not done with her yet.

X00001: Mission Impossible, huh?  Impossible is not a word that those with the mutant gene often use.  But yeah, its not gonna be easy by any stretch of the imagination.  And hell yeah, the mission is go.  It is time to layeth the smacketh down.

Sashi: You have entirely too much confidence in me.  Look at all my past storylines.  With the only possible exceptions of 'African Fire' and 'Blue Christmas' (not my proudest work) they're all based on previous X-Men comic or TAS plotlines.  Or worse, those ugly movie crossovers I made.

Terminatrix T-X: Oh, I see.  Well that's interesting.  I look forward to reading it.  Just out of curiosity, by AU standards, where did things go differently to make such a radically different universe?

Comet-hime: I'm glad someone has such confident in my abilities.  As for Willow, thank you for letting me use her.  I am ever so grateful.  Plenty of her, as well as your favorite girls, Tabby and Amara, coming up as always.  As the story gets much, much better.

Nessie6: Effeminate.  Got it right the second time.  Enjoying the action?  Not enough... good... plenty more to come.  And of course, like you say... down with humans... down with humans!  Except Amanda!  Except Amanda!  Am I right?  I know I am.

Rogue14: Probably, but at least I know someone else is reading, which is a good thing.  All reviews are good.  Hehehe… delicious reviews.  Mmmmm.


	20. XX

On the northern shores of England, where the third battle zone was located, metal spheres shot from the dark cloud cover and slammed into the earth, lighting up the sky as they streaked through the atmosphere.  Some of the soldiers, the new, green recruits, though they were meteors.  The older, more experienced veterans, recognized them for what they were.

Trouble.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the platoons marched out, coming across the first of the metal spheres.  Other groups had been dispatched to the other spheres.  The mutants must've been stupid.  They were completely outnumbered and surrounded.

The particular metal sphere this group had stumbled upon slowly opened, as the soldiers gathered around, weapons raised, ready to obliterate whatever lay within.

But to their surprise, it was a small girl.  No older than nine, maybe ten at the most.  She huddled in a small ball, her crimson-red hair almost longer than she was, obscuring her features.

Grumbling, the commander motioned for his men to lower their weapons.  Grabbing his pistol from his hand, he stepped forward, placing it against the girl's head.

"Sorry about this kid... nothing personal," he said.

That's when she lifted her head... and opened her mouth.

A horrible shriek emitted, too powerful to have been made by one single girl, let alone anything on earth.  But powerful it was, so loud the guards immediately stumbled back as if slammed by a wave of force, dropping their guns to cover their ears.  For all it good it did them.  The sound intensified.  Solders stumbled, cursing, unable to think, all they wanted to do was end that insufferable sound.  The sound caused by that one tiny little redheaded girl.

One by one, the soldiers crumpled to the ground, the eardrums shattered, if not their bones.  The sounds had ripped apart almost everything in the surrounding area except the girl herself and her metal sphere.  Gently, the sound faded, and Siryn closed her mouth, slipping to her feet.  Her hair swished as she moved, stepping out of the metal sphere and towards the commander of the squad, still writhing in pain on the ground.  Gently, she picked up his gun, discarded earlier, and pointed it at his head.

"Sorry about this... nothing personal," Siryn mocked.  Then pulled the trigger.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At another metal sphere, the entire platoon watched, guns upraised, as a young boy emerged.  A brown-haired boy of about twelve.  He didn't look like he could hurt a fly... yet his expression... told them they were all already dead to him.

"Open fire!"

Bullets rained through the air but they splattered against his body like they were made of water, not iron, splattering on the ground harmlessly.  Proteus smirked, raising his hands, and the guns of the soldiers melted in a similar fashion, pooling at their feet.  And that's when they realized they were totally out of their league.  Several tried to run, but Proteus gestured again, and the ground liquefied, turning to quicksand, ensnaring their feet.  At another gesture, it solidified, and they were trapped.  Proteus gestured again, and the liquefied bullets at his feet flew up into his hands, regaining solidity.

With almost child-like glee, he tossed them all, nailing each soldier right between their eyes, killing them all... all but one.

"Wonder why I spared you?" he asked the remaining soldier, ankle-deep in the ground and stunned, crying, pleading for mercy.  He shook his head.

"I wanna have some fun," replied Proteus darkly.  Grinning like the child he was, he stretched out his hand at the poor, defenseless soldier.

And that's when things started to get... well... weird.

The soldier looked down at his hands, and saw -them- start to run like water!  His body shifted, melting, reforming, and he screamed, the sounded distorted as his face and vocal cords began to morph.  It was horrifying, it was too horrifying to describe.  He kept screaming as his body split in half and he melted into the ground.

Proteus stepped away, releasing his psionic hold over the molecular structure.  All returned to its original state, though now broken and scattered, including the one surviving soldier who hadn't been killed.  He lay on his back, shivering, his arms wrapped around his body, his eyes opened wide.  Proteus stepped up, moving to find more soldiers to kill... and more to have fun with.

"It... was... so... horrible...... no...... make it stop......"

All he could do was stare and whimper now.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another girl stepped out of a third such metal sphere, stretching out her arms at a leisurely pace, despite the surrounding guards.  Like before, at the first two spheres, they couldn't bring themselves, so easily, to kill a small child.

The fight was over in half a second.

When it was over, every single soldier had been tossed around like sticks, their bodies broken and mangled, and the girl had suddenly moved almost fifty paces from her original spot.  It was literally blink-at-you-miss-it fight.

In actuality...

_Blink inhaled, drawing in her breath and holding it.  And time slowed... slowed... and came to a dead stop.  It had a surreal look to it, the colors faded and washed away.  But at least Blink could still see everything.  Nothing moved, no person, not the wind, not the grass at her feet.  All was still._

_That was good, it made her job considerably easier._

_She jogged over to the first soldier, slamming her flat palm against the man's chest.  It indented, and due to inertia, she knew he'd go flying the instant time resumed.  She had the sort of strength that could shatter steel whenever she 'blinked.'  So she repeated the gesture to every other soldier, killing them all, then finally, just as her lungs began to burn, let out her breath._

Time resumed, every single soldier had been tossed around like sticks, their bodies broken and mangled, and the girl had suddenly moved almost fifty paces from her original spot.

"I wish I no do that," said Blink in broken English, brushing her hands off against her child-sized uniform.  Then she swept back her short, frizzy white hair, with the black lock in front of her eyes.  It still hadn't completely grown back from when it'd been burnt off.  But at least she'd escaped the fire.

Now it was there turn to burn.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fourth metal sphere met with a rather odd reaction, as the soldiers had lined up in two perfect lines as its occupant emerged.  A short, dark-haired girl of about fifteen, covered head to toe in hideous scars.  Her hands were outstretched, her fingers twitched.

She made no sound, but in her mind they could hear her.  As her fingers twitched, the psionic strings she attached to her puppets jerked, and they moved.  They were under -her- control now.

_Time to pay for what you did to me_, she thought, projecting her voice mentally.  She'd lost her vocal cords to a particularly bad cut across her neck.  But she would repay every scar the humans gave her in time.  Every pain they'd given her, she would return a hundredfold.

Helpless, the human soldiers raised their guns in two lines, facing one another.  They could see what was happening, of course.  Hear it, see it, smell their own sweat and fear.  But their bodies moved at her whim, as she jerked her fingers up and down, moving them like puppets.  Each soldier's finger closed over the trigger to their weapon.

_Die._

Masque's fingers twitched.

Each soldier opened fire at the same time, killing themselves and each other in seconds, ripping through their fragile pink flesh and letting blood splatter over one another, and even over Masque.  She didn't cringe from the sickly fluids... she reveled in it.  Grinning, she stepped forward into the carnage, and continued on her way.  To find more puppets.

And more victims.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not all of the spheres landed in singles, however.  Twos and threes landed at specific points, as well as far enough away from the soldiers in question to give their occupants a chance to get out and prepare themselves.

Thus it was that one of the human companies came across two empty spheres in the middle of the woods, having spotted the crashed and broken trees along the way, still freshly burnt from their entry.  Their commander immediately had them start searching through the woods to find them.

Thus, in ones and twos, they were easily picked off.

Finally the commander realized his men were not responding, and began calling out for his troops.

"Goodspeed?!  Mason?!  Anderson?!  Where are you, blast it?!"

Thus it was he finally stumbled upon two of his men... frozen in place like statues.  Knives jutted out of their chests, and blood slowly pumped out, pooling on the ground.  Despite this, they did not fall.  Pre-death rigid-mortis.  Their muscles were frozen, locking them in place.  But that was... impossible.

Thus, he stumbled backwards fearfully, and didn't notice until the tiny brown-haired girl touched the back of his leg, freezing him in place too.  He was shocked, and he couldn't move... could barely breath.  And so it was that he could only watch as an ugly-green faced monster slunk out of the trees and stabbed another knife into -his- chest.

"Have a nice life... what's left of it," grunted Gauntlet, giving the knife a good twist, making sure the blood flowed out of the body.  He nodded to Torpid, and the little girl followed after him as they picked off the remaining soldiers.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another empty two metal sphere was reached by a small squadron, their occupants long gone.  However, they quickly found them.  A blonde-haired boy no older than fifteen, and a brown-haired fellow with strange white eyes and a black sash covering the lower part of his face.

In seconds, all the soldiers were dead.

Misery stretched out his hands, focusing his powers.  His mastery over the human emotions.  And mutant emotions, but he rarely used it on his own people.  The soldiers suddenly felt profoundly calm, and dropped their weapons, happier than they'd ever been in their entire lives.  That was when Chamber advanced upon them, and they made no move to defend themselves.  They were too happy.  Everything was good, they thought.

They continued to think this as he tore away his shirt and the sash covering his face, exposing the pulsating psychic energy that had been brought into view by his childhood accident.  His entire torso and lower face had been torn away, and now all that could be seen was the cackling, brilliant white energy that filled his body.  Focusing his power, he launched it at the soldiers, frying their minds.  They collapsed, dead.

_How unpleasant_, remarked Chamber, glancing at his companion.  He had no vocal cords or mouth anymore, so he had to use his telepathy to communicate with anyone.  Most of his comrades up on Asteroid M had grown used to it.

"Could be worse," remarked Misery.  "Could be us getting our minds fried by those ugly experiments."

_True enough_.

"Let's go... Gauntlet wants the teams to converge in sector C-3.  We should get moving."

_Understood_.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the final sphere, a black-clad girl flipped back her violet locks, smiling as she regarded the carnage around her.  Her uniform was skin-tight and black, tinged with purple in the light.  She'd specially designed it herself, accented her curvy body, slashes specially made along her legs, arms, and stomach to give tantalizing glimpses of milky-white skin.  Unmarred skin.  They hadn't even managed to lay a finger on her.  Testimony to her extensive training.

Grinning, she held up her fist, admiring the pulsating violet psi-blade she'd activated moments before.  Quite efficient at slicing through metal guns and human flesh.  And even if she hadn't had that, the few she'd managed to take down with her equally deadly body would've been enough.

Smirking, Psylocke de-activated her psi-blade, letting it fade away, and stretched out her limbs.

She did enjoy a good work out. 

**Author's Notes:**

The battle scenes were decidedly too long, so I've broken them up into four chapters.  This is part two, with more to come afterwards, showing how mutants fight when nothing like morals get in their way.  Obviously I need to identify the mutants above, since most are canon or OC's.  Let's see.  Siryn is canon, she's Banshee's daughter, same powers only better, and real name is Theresa.  She showed up in X2, as well, briefly.  Following her was David MacTaggert, Proteus, also known as Mutant X.  Molecular rearrangement.  In layman's terms, turns anything into anything.  Verrrry powerful, very child-like, very uncontrollable.  Blink is Gabi, an OC from Internutter and Scribbler's (and a heck of a lot of other writers) stories 'Listen what the Man Said' and 'Learning to Fly.'  She can freeze time by holding her breath.  Masque, as well as the subsequent Misery, are OC's from Comet-hime's 'Queer' soon to be renamed 'Triangle' story.  This Masque is not to be confused with the evil face-morphing Morlock from the comics.  Chamber's canon, he's a really messed up psychic with some missing body pieces.  Psylocke's canon, a british ninja.  Come on, you all know who those two are.  If not I pity you.

Todd fan: And that, as they say, is only the beginning.  Muwahahaha.  Though you're prematurely mourning for Beast.  His eyes closed… but he isn't dead.  Yet.  I've got bigger things in story for the Other blue furry mutant (get it, the other white meat?  Meh, my humor is wasted on you).

Sebsastian1: Well, there's your reply review.  I hope it was appreciated but I'm curious to know why you wanted it from me?  I'm not that much of a horror writer, and the most I've ever dealt with nightmares was my XME story of the same name.  Nightmares.

DaughterofDeath: I think I will.

Sashi: Kinda like… use the Force, Luke?  Hehe.  Nah just kiddin.  But we'll see, I am trying to think of new, original stories all the time.  And once I move out of XME, I'll be in unknown waters, and have much more freedom.  Glad you liked the ass-kicking of Husk and Torrent.  Much more of that to come.

Princess Myra: To be honest I wasn't terribly keen on Kinomi's story either, since I learned it was about Bobby… but I love her OC Darcy.  And she does write such beautiful and romantic scenes between the two of them, doesn't she?  I hope my battle scenes did not disappoint with the other OC's.

X00001: Your hope… will be dashed.  Many more will die, many more will suffer, many more will be in pain.  This is WAR, damnit.  What is it good for?  Absolutely nothing!  Muwahahaha!

Risty: Curse you and your lack of geographically knowledge!  Uhm… the Thames dried up.  Nuclear war, you know how it is.  Beast is -not- dead, as I told Todd fan.  His eyes closed.  I wanted to frighten you all… and I did!  Muwahahaha!  Thank you for appreciating the work I put into my battle scenes.

Spectra2: Its high blasphemy… yet no, I do not enjoy chocolate.  That is my burden to bear.  And don't worry about offending me I'm atheist too.  Or agnostic, or something along those lines.  Thank you for the pros and cons of my story.  As always, input is vastly appreciated.  And yes, even mini-rants.  I love mini-rants.

Perturbedpercy: Considering Gambit is DEAD and BURRIED (God I love that) this cannot possible be a Romy.  Its AU as well, so there is constant emphasis of Rogue returning home and everything that happens here to be inconsequential.

Nessie6: I wouldn't know, I confess my info on Husk is limited mostly to her powers.  That and she's a blonde.  More comin' atcha with the speed of Quicksilver.  I am seriously on a roll, and might have this wrapped up in time for summer.  Giving me even more time to work on my new projects.

Elrohirthewriter: To your Grim Reaper muse, I quote the oh so wise Brody when I say "Go and… wreak havoc."  David?  What on earth gave you the impression… oh, you're upset because he's getting terrible surgery.  And Beast is not dead already!  Kurt and Rogue later, more deaths first.


	21. XXI

On the battlefields, things got more intense.  The humans may have been outmatched but they were used to fighting being endowed by freaky genes.  And thus, they found ways to strike back.

Beast's team, bereft of their brilliant leadership, had broken off into small groups and were hammering away at the sentinels with limited success.

Meltdown and Magma ducked down behind some rocks as another barrage of blue energy blasts hammered down, showering the air with pebbles.  Quickly the two girls leapt up, tossing fireballs and time-bombs.  Neither managed to do a great deal of damage, but they did slow the sentinel in question down.  They ducked back down again, and the pattern repeated itself.

"Stupid goddamn piece of junk!" cursed Meltdown.

"Its alright, just give me a moment to power up and I'll burn clear through that iron hunk of scrap," replied Magma.

"Takes too long... I got it," replied Meltdown, filling her hands with an energy bomb... which grew to enormous size.  Soon it was as big as any watermelon either of the girls had ever seen before.

"Meltdown winds up," narrated the blonde, drawing back her hand.  "And... she pitch... EEEK!"

The sentinel had been prepared for when next her head popped up.  One of its shoulder compartments had flipped up, and missile launched, hitting the ground right in front of Meltdown.  She dodged aside, but awkwardly, dropping the time-bomb as she hit the ground... right next to it.

"MELTDOWN!"

The bomb went off with a great boom, showing the air with stones and dirt, a small cloud that temporarily cut off the vision of the sentinel.  Amara coughed, crawling forward, trying to find Tabby.  She was pretty sure Tabitha wouldn't be hurt.  She'd had little time bombs go off in her hands before, they'd never left a mark (Tabby had once said they tingled, actually) but she'd never used a bomb that big before.  She was worried.

"Meltdown?!  Meltdown?!" she called out.

"Here!" came a voice in the dust, and Magma bent down, seeking and finding Tabby's hands.  "Magma?!"

"I'm here, are you hurt?!"

"I... I can't see!" she shouted.  The dust was starting to settle, and Magma looked on in shock.

Tabby's face was burnt and blackened, covered in black soot, and her eyes were filmy and sightless.  She kept turning her head, her eyelids open wide, and it was clear even to the medically inexperienced Magma she was quite blind.  She gave Tabby a reassuring squeeze as she heard the iron clank of the sentinel behind them.  The battle wasn't over.

"Tabby," she whispered, using her real name... something they rarely did except in private.  "Stay here... I promise, I'll be right back.  Don't move."

Tabby nodded dimly, still searching for something to see, her vision all dark.

Magma felt only fury then.  It coursed through her veins like her namesake flowed through the earth.  White-hot fire filled her vision as she filled with power, her body bursting into flame that would've consumed the life of any other mortal engulfed by it.  But she was Magma, and fire was her element.  It was her power.

And it was her weapon.

She stretched out her hands, wrists together, fingers extended.  And fire poured out, projected from her body.  Fire of incredibly intensity, fire that ate clear through the metal armor of the sentinel and ripped clear through its back.  But oh no, Magma wasn't done yet.  Her emerald eyes glinted dangerously as her hair flowed like flame, and she intensified the blast, melting the entire sentinel, down to every last circuit, gear, and plate, until it was nothing more than a pile of sludge.

Completely spent, Magma collapsed to her knees, the power of fire fleeing as her anger did, and she tasted ash in her mouth as she fell forward onto her hands, barely catching herself.  She was so exhausted.  She sensed, more than saw, Meltdown crawling her way over towards her, trying to find her way by feel and hearing.

"Amara?  You alright, girl?!"

"I'm fine Tabby... everything's fine," she managed to say, her voice soft.  She grabbed Tabby and held her close.  "We'll get you out of here... your eyes'll be... be good enough in no time," she murmured.

She prayed she was right.  To Mars, to Vulcan, to Venus, to every Roman god or goddess she hoped might be listening.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearby, Scaleface and Berzerker weren't having much luck against the gigantic automatons.  Still in human form, Scaleface stumbled down the hillside after Berzerker, who rolled after her.  His leg had been hit by a stray energy blast.  Well, grazed, really... if it'd been hit there wouldn't be much leg beneath his knee.  As it was, he couldn't move very fast.  Or accurately.

Berzerker rolled down the hill, barely managing to stop his awkward roll before managing to halt his descent only feet away from the lapping shores of the nearby lake.  Cursing, he stumbled away from it.  He hated water.

"You alright?" asked Scaleface, giving him a hand up.

"Peachy," he grumbled.

"Listen you get moving, I'll draw them off," she stated, blinking her yellow, reptilian eyes at his.

"Forget it... just let me at those suckers, I'll rip them to pieces," he grinned, holding up his fists... which crackled with electricity.

"But you're injured, I..." suddenly something caught her attention. "Get down!" she shouted, pushing Berzerker back and leaping out of the way as a missile struck the ground, showing the air with sand and dirt, coating both of the mutants and their uniforms.  But, thankfully, neither was overly hurt.  Except Berzerker's back, where he'd fallen on a particularly sharp rock.  But at least it hadn't broken his back.

"Get out of here!" roared Scaleface, shifting, her body elongated and shifting as she resumed her gigantic reptilian form, giving a colossal roar.  Her uniform, as always, vanished into the pores of her skin as she grew to the gigantic height, her yellows eyes now as large as dinner plates, her claws and fangs easily capable of ripping off a man's head.  She charged at the sentinel, rearing up and slashing at it with her enormous claws and, to her credit, managed to tear open some of the metal plating covering its chest.  The sentinel responded, however, grabbing Scaleface's shoulders and drawing her into a death-hug.  Realizing her mistake, she struggled, as Berzerker watched in shock, struggling to regain his feet.  His wounded leg made it all the more difficult.

"Scaleface!" he shouted, powering up.  He needed to find a way to hit the sentinel without hitting her.  And then more trouble... another sentinel appeared behind the first.  Great, he thought.  More to worry about.  He took off a few shots at the second sentinel, but they were quickly repelled, bouncing off like rainwater.  Useless.  Damnit he needed more power.

Suddenly, the first sentinel's body shifted, its arms stretching out as its chest expanded, all of its lethal blasters opening up... every single one aimed at the being still clutched in its arms.  Scaleface roared, clawing at the sentinel, but couldn't break free.

And then... it was all over.

Scaleface's body was ripped to shreds by the energy blasts, which tore through her thick scales and the flesh beneath like it was tissue paper.  Dimly, he claws continued to react, slashing at the armor, but she was already dead.  Her head lolled back, her long tongue falling from between her lips, and her yellow eyes had rolled back into her head.  As she died, her form shifted again, regaining human shape and falling from between the sentinel's hands, to land with a sickening crunch on the ground.  The wounds in her human form looked no less fatal than in her reptilian one.  She was quite, quite dead.  

And then, all Berzerker saw was red.

Scaleface was one of his best friends.  They were close in a way most siblings never were.  They'd even been lovers once, briefly.  But they both prefer the thrill of combat to the thrill of the bedroom.  So they'd just remained close friends.  But they'd been bonded.  And now the bond was broken.

Berzerker howled in rage, throwing his head back as lightning crackled around his body.  Energy coalesced as brilliant yellow light all around him as he started absorbing, started powering up.  Energy from the environment, electromagnetic power.  Static from the darkening skies (Storm, the back of his mind realized dimly), the energy from the stray electrons in the environment, all of it pouring into his body.  Lightning crackled along his frame, and his eyes turned all blue and pupilless.  Sparks flitted from his eyelids as he turned and regarded the sentinels.  Those who'd killed her... looking on as if it had meant nothing to them.  It probably had, to the stupid machines.

"Damn you!!" he shouted, holding up his hands and forming a great ball of whirling lightning.  He launched it at the damaged sentinel, tearing through it like it had torn through Scaleface, exploding in a bright ball of light, sending fragmented pieces flying in every direction.  One of its hands landed near Berzerker.  Without even turning his head, a whip of pure electricity lashed out and reduced it to ashes, shattering the ground nearby.

"Who else wants some?!" he shouted.

In his rage, he continued to absorb electrical power, even as his body started to overload... he couldn't handle so much.  But he didn't care anymore.  All he desired was vengeance.  His brilliant aura continued to intensify, lightning practically pouring from his eyes as his hair stood on end, and he howled in anger again.  More, he thought.  More power.

"I swear I will kill every last one of you goddamn humans, every last one you, hear me!!" he shouted.  "ALL OF YOU!!" he roared.

The sentinel, unable to understand human emotion, took in Berzerker as a high-class threat, shifting its right hand into its three tri-lasers, and opened fire, blasting at Berzerker.

Berzerker's electrical energy protected his body from the blasts, but not the force behind them.  He stumbled, staggering, his leg still wounded.  His mind may've been pushed beyond its limits by his rage, but not his body.  He staggered backwards, and a third blast did him in... he stumbled...

... right into the lake...

To describe the ensuing reaction as painful would be a dreadful understatement.  Every single cell of Berzerker's body had been supercharged by close to ten-thousand volts of solid electricity.  And as any six-year old could tell you, water and electricity do not mix.  Thus, Berzerker screamed... for about a second, before collapsing backwards, his entire body scorched, the water ionized.  Smoke drifted upwards as his body sunk beneath the surface.

And so another soldier had fallen in the war.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quicksilver?!" shouted Spyke, searching the battlefield.  "Quicksilver?!  Goddamnit, where are you, you egotistical little bastard?!"

Spyke's partner had, in typical fashion, rushed off without him long ago, determined to take down as many of the enemy as possible.  Since the battle had begun Spyke'd had his own difficulties with one of the big giant robots.  Fortunately, a few flaming spikes had convinced it he wasn't a suitable opponent, and now it was scrap on the ground.  Now he needed to find his partner and re-group with the others.  Far as he could hear, all the fighting had stopped.  For the moment, at least.  Once the human soldiers realized their sentinels were destroyed, they'd be moving in.

If they were even still alive, that is.

Finally he found him.

Quicksilver looked like hell, his white hair matted with blood, his uniform covered in the stuff.  He lay on his side, resting against a nearby rock.  From the blood on the ground, he crawled himself there, then lay back, unable to move any further.  It was no wonder why... his left leg had been blown clean off at the knee.  His right leg didn't look in too much better condition.  The bone was poking through near his ankle.

"Jeez man... you look like Hell," remarked Spyke, dropping down alongside his buddy.  They'd known each other for a long time, after all.

"Worse than that," remarked Quicksilver, his lips red with coughed-up blood.  Gingerly, he turned slightly, drawing Spyke's attention to his side.  A shard of shrapnel was sticking out of his stomach, and he was bleeding feebly.  Her gave a weak smile.  "I'm dying."

"No you're not," remarked Spyke.  "Come on, Beast'll be along... we'll get you help.  You are -not- dying on me, damnit!"

"I'm going to see Wa-Wa," whispered Quicksilver.  "I... I've missed her."

Wa-Wa.  It took Spyke a moment to recognize what his old friend meant.  Wa-Wa hadn't been used in a long time.  Wanda.  His twin sister, the Scarlet Witch.  They hadn't spoken about her since she'd perished so long ago.  That had been when the unspoken rule had come into effect.  You did not talk about those who fell in battle.

Pietro's hand reached up, grasping dimly, and Spyke grabbed it, giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Take care buddy... I'll see you on the other side... but hopefully not too... not too... soon..." he managed to wheeze out.  And then he lay his head back, and the life left his eyes.  Evan gently reached down, closing them.

"Always did have to run off, leave me behind," remarked Evan, half-bitterly.  "Take care buddy... I'll see you again.  Someday."

**Author's Notes:**

The battle scenes were decidedly too long, so I've broken them up into four chapters.  This is part three, comprised of Beast's team and the horrible sentinels.  I don't actually know if Tabby is immune to her own time-bombs or not, but I assume she's got at least a little resistance, the way she casually uses them.  Amara's calling on the Roman pantheon is again, more references to her heritage as a Princess of Nova Roma, an offshoot Roman colony.  Mars (Ares) was God of War, Venus (Aphrodite) was Goddess of Love, and Vulcan (Hephastus) was the God of Volcanos.  Appropriate three for Magma, don't you think?  Scaleface's death, followed by Berzerker's, was a nod to the rather tragic fate of their comic counterparts.  Quicksilver's death was long in planning, since I wanted to reunite the poor twins.  Having his old friend Spyke at his side was a last minute idea on my part.  Wa-Wa, as well as Pie-Pie and Ro-Ro, is copyrighted material belonging to Scribbler, Internutter, and their posse.  Next chapter, Storm's team and the final bout of fighting before we get back to the plot and back to the Rogue.

Sandoz: We all have our little strengths and weaknesses.  My weakness, as I pointed out to Sashi, is original plots.  And yes, of course that was an Evangelion reference.  I love that anime, even if it's the most confusing one I've ever seen in my life (except FLCL, of course).  Of course its only the tip... lovable Lance hasn't been shown yet.

Risty: I dunno, I never cared much for Proteus myself.  Seemed a bit -too- powerful for me.  But then again, they did make it hard for him to control his power and himself, so he's okayish.  And yeah, I figured I misspelled that term.  I knew it was coming.  Thanks for helping me correct it.

DoubleL27: Proteus would be dangerous if I had him involved for more than just that one scene mentioned above.  For the most part, Gauntlet's team was for flash and flair, not plot development.  And if you like the OC's, I included the stories they're in, I'm sure the authors would love to have you find out more about them.  Or, more accurately, their non-AU personas.

Star-of-chaos: Of course I realized that!  I, uhm, er... shut up!  *builds a giant wooden badger and tries once more to invade your castle*  And actually, that's a hilarious scene you've just described.  Perhaps I'll use it in another story.

Rogue14: That good, eh?  Well plenty more to come.  Plenty, plenty, plenty.  Oh, and hope you got my review for your latest story.  Boggles the mind.  Good thing, mind you.  Very good thing.

Todd fan: Glad you enjoyed them.  I'll have at least a few of them appear in the regular universe in my last story, even if just for brief cameo scenes.  And yes, no dead beastie.  After killing off poor little Toddykins, how could I be so cruel to you?  Well, probably very easily, but that's beside the point.

X00001: Ah well, most of the humans in the previous chapter were unfortunate enough to cross really powerful mutants.  And first rule of combat?  In a gun fight, you bring a frickin' gun.  They had no sentinels or superhumans.  So... sucks to be them.

DaughterofDeath: Fine, I will, with plenty more deaths to keep your parent busy for a really long time.  Lots of 'em!  Thousands and hundreds and millions of deaths!  Muwahaha!

Comet-hime: Not exactly.  The mutants on Asteroid M were, with only a few exceptions, those who do not have complete mastery of their powers.  Misery just isn't as skilled as his sister.  And yeah, part of it was what you thought, that she was needed down on earth with the sunlight for her plants.  Glad you enjoy the kick ass fighting, as well as your own OC's.  Willow is, of course, in the next and final chapter of the battle.

Nessie6: How's that for torture?  Those legs had to have hurt like hell before he died.  Poor Pie-Pie.  As for Gambit?  Meh.  He might not have ever existed in this AU.  I just prefer to leave him out of the loop.  And Theresa's a blonde?  I could've sworn it was red.  It was red in X2, I'm positive of it.

ViciousAssassin: Pretty much.  So far my plans to kill of characters in the regular universe are limited to small numbers.  And Rogue is most definently not among them, as she is my favorite character.  Nor X23, my second fav.  Or first.  They fight it out between each other a lot.  Glad of course you're enjoying the combat scenes, I do work hard on those.

Princess Myra: No time for morals in war.  Especially once you see who Rogue's gonna be going up against.  Heh.  Glad of course you like the OC's.  Try reading the stories attached to them, I really don't do their real selves justice.  I just wish Kinomi would update but, understandable, she's busy these days.


	22. XXII

Storm's team was faring only slightly better against the superhumans.

Angel and Storm had taken to the air, gaining a considerable advantage over the land bound human forces and superhumans.  However, whether or not God had intended it, Man had his own ways of flying.  Two fighter jets had converged on the battle field, and Angel and Ororo found themselves the primary targets.  Force to abandon her team, Storm flew higher up into the clouds, dodging the fighters as she sought out nature's aid.

Storm turned, her white hair flowing out behind her in the wind.

Her eyes went white and pupilless, and the dark clouds shuddered in response, lightning crackling as she aimed her hands.  Lightning bolts poured forth, obliterating both the fighters in a single burst, sending them screaming towards the ground.  Their pilots ejected.  Storm floated down lower, her eyes narrowing as she regarded the helpless parachuting men.  Lighting crackled, thunder split the air as she watched them... considering what to do with them.

Kill them?  Why not... they sought to end her life, it was only self defense.  Kill them as they'd killed her sister and her husband, for trying to protect their mutant son.  For trying to kill Spyke countless times.  If not them, then other humans.

Storm stretched out her hand...

... and, with a sigh, dropped it back down to her side.

She couldn't do it.  Not in cold blood.  It wasn't who she was.  

Angel gave his characteristic war-cry as he swooped down through the clouds, swinging his sword.  He'd grown rather fond of it, after finding it in an abandoned museum a few years back.  He rather liked using it to, as he called, it 'putting the fear of God' into his opponents.  And over the years, he'd become quite good at it.

The white-haired weather witch closed her eyes, as Angel swooped in and cut the cords of both pilot's parachutes, letting them plummet to the ground.  She didn't want to see what she knew would happen next.

Around her, the storm raged on.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avalanche roared, thrusting out his hands, making the ground shudder and shake, roll like the waves of the ocean and send a crash wave of solid rock rolling towards his enemies.

They hadn't been expecting this sort of resistance.  But the superhumans had back up.  Another whole squad of tanks was giving them back up, and Avalanche was finding himself right in the middle of it.

Good, he thought.  More fun for me.

Roaring, he increasing the power of the earthquake, his eyes rolling back into his head.  His head hurt like hell, but it was worth it to watch enemy tanks get knocked over like children's toys, crushing those within.  And each human he killed, he got that much more satisfaction.

"I'll make those rat bastards pay, Kitty," he whispered, thrusting out his hand and over-turning another tank.  "I'll make them pay for what they did to you!"

And so battle continued, and the Avalanche continued to slaughter troops gleefully.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dodge, dodge, dodge, swoop, slash, decapitate, catch the uptake, and fly upwards.

Angel smirked, drawing his wings back and circling around, preparing to make another swoop on the ground troops, drawing his sword back for another swing.  Try for a two-for-one this time.

Suddenly a shot rang out, and Angel narrowly dodged aside, this blast coming from the trees, where he hadn't been able to see it coming.  Snipers, he thought, damn their cowardly hides.

The man with wings spread them wide, drawing himself up on a current of air and riding it as he flipped over, changing direction and taking himself down towards the trees now.  As he did, he exchanged his sword for the gun at his belt, sliding it into the sheath on his back.  He may've been dramatic, but he wasn't stupid.  In a gun fight, you bring a gun.  Nobody brings a knife to a gun fight.

Another shot rang out, and he swooped by, returning fire and letting the unfortunate sniper fall to the ground with a sickening thud.  One down, he thought.  Plenty more where that came from.

"Show yourselves you cowards!" he shouted, taunting them, hoping to get them to reveal their positions.

Unfortunately, Angel's eyes were not everywhere, and thus as he turned to take out another sniper, a third finally managed to hit him.  The blast sliced through his wing, wrenching a scream from the blonde man's lips as he started to fall, his wing unable to continue to flap.  And then, its twin joined it, and he plummeted, seventy feet up, straight down.

Warren Worthington the Third sighed, closing his eyes, and accepted his death, falling to his doom, and prepared himself for what lay in the next life.  Like most mutants, he'd long ago given up his belief in Heaven and God.  No God could leave the world broken and shattered like it was.

Ah well... maybe he'd come back as a butterfly.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jubilee ducked down, dodging another shot aimed for her head and retaliated with one of her own.  And she didn't miss, no less.  Iceman and Pyro joined her, taking out his buddies, and soon the three were all alone surrounded by a bunch of dead and broken bodies.  With some burnt and frozen ones thrown around for good measure.

"Alright!  High-five!" shouted Pyro, receiving said gesture from Iceman.  The two made a particularly good team, provided they could get along.  Pyro made it... difficult.

Suddenly three shapes appeared on the edge of the field, and started marching towards them.  Jubilee filled her hands with energy, but made no move to attack... just yet.  They were walking too confidently to be humans who slunk around with their tails between their legs.  Maybe it was members of the team.

Then again, maybe it was.

Three superhumans, dressed in the bright red, blue and white uniforms.  Two males and a female, same as the mutant team.  Both the males were blonde, the only real distinction between the two was their size, the first was much taller and broader, and characterized by an arrogant smirk on his features.  The girl was shorter than both the males, but didn't make her look anything less threatening.  She had a faint oriental cast to her features, and long dark brown hair.  And definitely didn't look happy to see the mutants.

None of them carried any weapons.

"So that's your game, huh?" asked Jubilee, closing her fists, letting the energy dissipate.  "One on one, unarmed combat?  This some sort of macho human thing?"

"Whatsa' matter?" grinned the first of the humans.  Obviously he was their leader.  He smacked a fist into his open palm.  "'fraid you can't beat us without your powers?"

Jubilee smirked, tracing the 'M' tattoo over her eye.  "The big ape's mine," she said, spreading her legs and bending her knees, assuming a ready stance as she'd been taught by her mentor, the Wolverine.

"I guess I can treat the lady to a dance then," remarked Iceman, de-icing himself and offering a smirk towards the brunette.  She looked disgusted.

"Leftovers are fine with me," stated Pyro, cracking his knuckles and grinning at the third human.

"You all know what to do," said Jubilee.  They nodded, then turned to face their chosen opponents.  "We gonna get introduced too?  I wanna know what to carve on your tombstone."

"Duncan Mathews," replied her opponent.

"Paul Spears," stated the second blonde.

"Taryn Fujioka," said the brunette, flipping her hair back defiantly.

"Jubilee."

"Iceman."

"Pyro."

No more words needed to be exchanged.  They locked eyes with their dance partners, both sides equally filled with disgust, hatred, and perhaps a little fear.  But as any good soldier could tell you, a little fear was good.  It made you hit harder and run faster.  Adrenaline could keep you alive in a fight.

Both sides leapt at the same time, fists and feet in the air, determined to take down the other as quick as possible.  The superhumans, believing they'd goaded the mutants into a fight against their obviously superior physical abilities, arrogantly thought they'd win.

They were wrong.

Jubilee reared back her hand as if she intended to slug Duncan full across the face.  Instead, as he raised his arm to block, she shot out a point-black burst of light and energy, blasting Duncan right in the eyes.  Unprepared for the attack, he growled and stumbled backwards, bringing up his arm to cover his eyes.  Jubilee followed up her attack with a vicious kick to his stomach, sending him reeling.

Pyro wasn't fighting any cleaner, he'd already shot a warning blast of fire at the other superhuman male, narrowly singing his hair as the man barreled into Pyro's waist, knocking the redheaded mutant to his back.  Pyro kicked him up and off of him, and Paul flipped gracefully in mid-air, landing on his feet in a crouch.  The two regarded each other with newfound respect as they rushed at one another again, though more carefully this time.

Predictably, Iceman wasn't taking his opponent near as seriously.

"You know you're kinda cute for a psycho human... you doing anything later?" asked Iceman, dodging her blows, not returning any of his own.

"I'll be dancing on your grave!" shouted Taryn, angered by Iceman's infuriating flirting.

"Oh come on babe... no need to show me the cold shoulder," he said, twirling out of her next swing and laying a hand on her shoulder... which immediately froze solid.  The rest of the super human warrior Taryn followed suit.

"Awww... no need to go to pieces on me," he said with a smirk.  Then, he reared back his fist and slammed it right into Taryn's frozen face, knocking it clean off her shoulders.  The rest of her body followed suit and quickly shattered, falling to the ground.

Jubilee leapt up and slammed her knee hard into Duncan's chest, cracking his ribs as she filled up her hands with energy and blasted him at point-blank range.  Her little fireworks weren't very powerful over long distances, but they packed a punch up close.  What was left of Duncan she didn't care much for.  So she gave him another good kick to make sure he was dead.

The final human super human, Paul, quickly realized he was outnumber and outmatched and turned to run.  He made it exactly three paces before being frozen, burnt, and blown to bits.

"God I love this job," said Pyro, mock wiping a tear from his cheek.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow crouched down, hiding in the grass, covering her ears and trying to block out the sounds.  They wouldn't stop.  All around she could hear death, she could smell gunpowder and blood.  It was horrible.  She hated all of this.  She wanted to wake up back in her room and find out this was all some horrible nightmare.

But it wasn't.

Nature had two sides.  Plants had two sides.  Willow knew this as an inevitable fact of the universe.  Nature could be nurturing with gentle rain, or it could call down storms like her mentor Ororo did.  Roses could smell nice, or their thorns could prick your hands.  Up until now, Willow had been content to use her powers in a gentle, nurturing way.

But now it was time to show nature's wrath.

Willow stretched out her powers, and the nearby grasses swarmed over her, wrapping around her body.  She curled up into a ball, closing her eyes, letting it, letting the long grass wrap around her body in a tight cocoon.  And inside, she began to change...

... and change...

... and change...

... and change...

... until finally she emerged.  And she was not the same girl she'd been when she'd entered.

Willow's hair now was a brilliant forest-green, replacing her blonde wavy strands and flowing out down as far as her ankles, as thick and dark as vines.  A few leaves lay in dispersed amongst her new green locks.  Her ivory-pale skin was now the dark brown of tree bark, and even had a similar look and texture to it.  Of all of her, only her eyes (now hardened by anger) and her uniform remained unchanged by her metamorphosis.

The extension of nature stretched out her hands, conjuring up enormous thorny vines with her power and letting them roll forward.  They flowed like the ocean waves, carrying Willow along with them as she crashed down amongst the human troops, engulfing them and giving Avalanche some breathing room.  The thorny vines wrapped around the overturned tanks and the helpless human soldiers, crushing them and piercing them with thorns as big and as sharp as iron swords.

Willow had no mercy for the humans.  They had destroyed the world to get at mutants.  The world was hurting, and they felt nothing.  The world could not defend itself.  But the extensions of its will, Storm and Willow, could defend her themselves.

"You... do not... fuck... with mother nature!" she roared, sending more thorny vines crashing down amongst the humans.

When the war was over, the world could become Green again.  But for now, she had to take care of some weeds.

**Author's Notes:**

The battle scenes were decidedly too long, so I've broken them up into four chapters.  This is part four, comprised of Storm's team and the super humans.  AU Storm showing mercy on the humans?  Come on, not everyone is totally heartless in this universe.  And especially not oh-so-lovable Storm.  Also for differentiation from all the hatred, vengeance-seeking mutants you see everywhere else.  Variety is good.  Angel's thoughts about bringing a gun to a gun fight?  Basic rule of fighting.  I'll be damned if I remember the other rules though.  Coming back as a butterfly?  Simpson's reference.  Nobody ever suspects the butterfly.  Paul's last name was inspired by entirely too much caffeine.  But still, maybe he's Guy's nephew or something.  Its possible, damnit!  Iceman making lame puns?  It's practically his job.  Don't hurt me for that Kinomi-sama, its true!  Willow's transformation was partially inspired by Starfire's in 'Metamorphosis.'  And also by future plans for Comet-hime's 'Triangle' story.  Next time, back to Rogue and the plot, promise.

DoubleL27: I always try to make little nods and tributes to the comic incarnations of the Evo cast, while keeping them distinctly Evo.  And odd to see those Pietro and Evan as friends?  They were friends in the regular universe until they got split into their respective groups.  And yeah, gotta love that rage-inspired-by-love stuff.  Potent.

Nessie6: Poor Quickie.  But yeah, happy in death.  Magneto on a rage?  Well maybe, we'll see about that.  And Tabby's blind now, her own power did it to her.  Next chapter coming at the speed of Quicksilver, fast as I can.  I'll be spontaneously channeling the little speedster to get it done.

Spectra2: You've become desensitized to violence.  Shame on you.  I poured my heart into those death scenes.  When Rogue goes home, you'll know... but don't worry, I have an epilogue planned.  Just like the prologue showing how she winded up in the AU.  This is not done by a long shot.

ViciousAssassin: Actually, in general, I write it so that Tabby -isn't- hurt by her little time-bombs.  The big ones, as you can see, are slightly different.  And here's your final part of the battle before I return to Magneto and Rogue's team.  Hope you enjoyed it all, I know I did writing it.

Risty: It's also my only rated R story.  Shoulda clued you in.  As for Amara's eyes, they're brown regular, but when she powers up they turn startling green.  I saw for myself during 'Cruise Control.'  As for Magneto losing his son?  It'll impact things, but you'll see how later.  I try to tie up loose ends.

Princess Myra: Nonsense.  You think they're all cold because that's how they treated Rogue when she arrived.  But to most she's a stranger, how would you treat them in the middle of a war?  I try to keep the characters realistic while making them darker and placing them in this AU.  But don't worry, I have a bad habit of making happy endings.

Star-of-chaos: As you can see, he did.  Took out stupid Paul and sent him crying home to his momma.  He loves his job.

Insane Sketchbook: To clear up some concerns.  No, Mystique is not Rogue's mother in this universe.  Biologically, by adoption, nothing.  No relationship.  And Rogue will not be going up an OC.  Just an AU version of one of the regular Evo characters, I promise.  As for your Romy devotions, relax.  Using this story, I am guiding Rogue towards Remy.  As she compares her Scott to the AU Scott, her crush is going to end.  An interesting and ironic twist, no?  For your final questions: Yes, Kinda, Yes, Not a chance in Hell, No, No and Hell No.  Jean's not dead, no one ever found her in this dimension.  That'll be cleared up later.  And you forget that Evo Mystique learned how to blow shit up and fight.  AU Evo Mystique never learned a damn thing except how to please a man.

Rogue14: What, and leave behind a dead, empty world?  Aww, where's the fun in that?  Believe me, my ending is both happy and a fitting fate for both Rogue and the Alternate Universe.  Have faith in me.  Have I ever done otherwise?

Todd fan: As I keep telling everyone, it's AU Quicksilver, not the lovable and egotistical Pietro from our world.  I can kill off anybody and everybody I want, except maybe Rogue, and still put her back in her world at the end like nothing's wrong.  But it makes for good reading, no?

DaughterofDeath: Your parents?  Both your Mom and your Dad are Death?  Cool.  I kinda wonder how that works but gladly I'll keep giving them work to do.  New chapter coming up, super speed.

X00001: We've got about six or seven chapters left, give or take, plus an epilogue.  You've got a while before you see the story ends.  Glad you're enjoying the passing chapters as they continue to pour out.

Comet-hime: Because of my limited knowledge of Nova Roma, I try to portray Amara as best I can.  Greek mythology is one of my strong points.  All I really need to do is change their names to Roman.  Berzerker and Scaleface yeah... poor them.  I don't think their Evo selves were ever that close (considering she once tried to rip him apart) but we'll see.  And yes, there's Willow... was she everything you hoped she ever was?  Hehe.


	23. XXIII

So far, so good.

Magneto's select team had managed to penetrate the fortress through the lower levels and were now making their way along the main corridor towards the central bunker.  Nightcrawler was leading them, saying that through the bunker there was a secondary corridor on the next level, which led more or less directly to where the Cerebro unit was.  That was, most likely, where to find Mindbender.  If he wasn't there, they'd have to search the base.  But they'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

Nightcrawler crouched near the doorway, Facade hanging upside down in front of the door, tapping it experimentally with his hand.  The rest of the team quickly caught up with them.

"What is wrong?" asked Magneto.

"This should lead to the bunker, Herr Magneto," said Nightcrawler.  "Uhm... at least, I think it is."

"Teleport inside.  Find out."

"I can't," replied Nightcrawler meekly.  "I can't... can't teleport where I... I mean I need to see where I'm going or I could materialize inside a wall or something."

"Fine.  Colossus," stated Magneto, waving his hand forward.

Suddenly a shudder ran through the building, and the lights in the hallway flickered.

"Power drain," said Cyclops.  "They must be preparing to use Cerebro.  Its always required tons of powers to use."

"Colossus," stated Magneto, more urgently this time.  Colossus obliged, stepping forward with an iron clang.  He pressed his hand against the handprint identification pad.  Not surprisingly, it beeped at him.

_Did he really expect that to work_?, thought Rogue.

Colossus smirked, trying again... but slamming his iron-plated fist clear through the handprint pad.  With a soft ding, the door slid open.

_Oh_, thought Rogue.

Magneto's team slipped into the bunker, which was filled with all manner of crates, not cots like they'd been expecting.  It was very cluttered, and the team immediately had to split up to make their way around without stepping over one another's shoes.  It was very dark, lit only by a single light at the far end of the room.  That end of the room had a low second floor.  The floor beneath it was obscured in darkness.

Suddenly the lights lit up, and Magneto's team instinctively crouched behind crates or prepared themselves, thinking they'd been ambushed.  They were right.

Rogue instantly recognized the slender woman who stood on the second floor, overlooking the room.  No one else did.  But then again, they hadn't had the joy of meeting her in person before.

Viper.

"Good evening, comrade mutants," she said in that oh-so-charming voice of hers, accented by her thick Russian accent.  "So glad you could join us."

"Do not stand in our way," stated Magneto darkly, levitating himself up so that he hovered in mid air on the same level as Viper.  Eye-to-eye, as it were.  "Or you will be destroyed," he added, gesturing at Colossus and Cyclops, who'd taken up fighting stances on either side of him, crouching on top of the nearby crates.

Viper only laughed.

"I am Colonel VonStrucker," she stated, licking her sickly green lips.  "Head of the Phoenix Project.  And I believe you are the ones who will be destroyed.  Thanks to my Furies."

"Furies?"

"Behold," added Viper, tapping a control box in her hand.  The lights in the room lit up beneath her, on the first floor, and for the first time Rogue and her teammates notice the three individuals crouched their, waiting to attack.  In eerie unison, the three Furies stood, regarding the others in the room coldly.  Rogue quickly sized up her opponents.

The one on the left was the smallest of the three, clad in skin-tight black armor that clung to her body.  Her hair was cut short, with brown bangs across her sky-blue eyes.  It was shaved close along her left ear, and even from this distance Rogue could make out the tiny marks that indicated recent surgery.  Strapped to her wrists she had a pair of deadly punching daggers.

The one on the right was the tallest by a few inches, also with short, military cut red hair.  Her expression seemed... duller, somehow.  Like she wasn't completely awake.  Or worse, drugged.  She was tall, statuesque... and immediately familiar.  She bore an identical shaved spot behind her left ear, as well as the tiny marks.  She bore no weapons, just the same black skintight armor.

The middle one peered out with cold, very cold green eyes.  She among the three seemed to have the most sentience, the others were too mindless.  She shared the characteristics of body armor and shaved hair, though hers was auburn and white.

Oh my god, thought Rogue.  Her mind was reeling.  This was worse than the realization she'd been sent into another dimension.  Worse than when she'd heard her alternate self was dead.  She faltered, nearly fainting.  This was far, far worse.  Identifying her opponents.

Kitty... Jean... and... and... HERSELF?!

Rogue fainted right away.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andrea VonStrucker smirked as she left the room, leaving the mutant intruders to her Furies.  Well, truthfully, hers and Deborah's.  The woman certainly had her talents, and making mutants into killers was highly among them.  That and of course General Wraith's control chips.

Phoenix project had initially been to control the inherent powers of the mutant named Jean Grey.  She'd proven most difficult, however.  So they'd tried to use brainwashing.  Unfortunately, they'd washed a little too well, and obliterated her telepathic abilities.  The initial idea was to get rid of her... but Andrea had argued that she could still have her uses... as an assassin.  One who could kill at a distance.  Together with the other two mutant girls, they'd become Colonel VonStruckers Furies.

They'd truly been good finds, all of them.  Rogue and Shadowcat had been easy finds after the Battle of Northbrook... stolen away from under the mutants noses.  And Jean had been all but handed over by her family once they'd found out what a freak she was.  And the mutants had thought them dead.  Or in Jean's case, that they'd never existed.

They had needed to capture Mindbender to use the final weapon, but it was worth it.  Now it was all coming to a close.

And today was their final hour.  If they could kill all the mutants, and especially Magneto... then they'd have won the war for the humans.

A crash sounded from behind her, and she just smirked and kept on walking.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclops growled, glancing from one of the Furies to the other.  Quickly he needed to form a plan, because they were slowly advancing on him and the others.  And now Rogue had chosen the best of times to faint.  Just wonderful.  He'd deal with that later.  He took up a position to keep guard on her though.  Not that he hadn't taken quite a shock to his own system.

"Rogue?" he asked, shocked to his core.  She didn't reply.  Her lip was in a hard frown, and he'd never seen her look so angry.  And directed at him, no less.  Mind control, no doubt... just like Nightcrawler.  Great.  He'd have to knock her out, sort this out later.  But if the others got involved in the fight, she might get hurt.

"Magneto!  Take Kurt and go on without us!  Get Mindbender, we'll handle the Furies," he said, indicating himself, Colossus and Facade.

Magneto nodded, levitating up and over the three Furies and out of the door.  Nightcrawler ported after him... leaving the Furies and the mutant warriors as they launched themselves at one another.

Colossus hurled his fist at the tiny brunette, hoping to finish her off quickly.  She was the only one armed, as well.  However, to his surprise, his fist went clear through her body as she stood perfectly still, not even flinching.  Smirk, she side-stepped, flipping backwards and slamming her boot hard against Colossus's chin in a vicious kick, sending him reeling.  It hadn't hurt... it took a lot more than that to hurt the metal-plated warrior... but if forced him to change his tactics.

Facade lunged at the red-headed girl, stunned when he found himself floating in mid-air.  The redhead smirked, gesturing with her hand and hurling Facade to slam headfirst into his metal-platted comrade, rendering him unconscious.  A similar gesture of her hands, and she deflected the crimson energy blast that nearly struck her, sending it flying off harmlessly towards the ceiling.

"Damn," cursed Cyclops.  Immediately he ducked another blow from his Rogue, blocking another swing of her leg to prevent himself from being kicked.  She hadn't been slouching, wherever she'd been these past few years.  She'd kept in tip-top shape.  So it was he was being forced back, dodging kicks and punches that came with cold, almost mechanical precision.  His Rogue's expression never changed, she never took her eyes off him.  Normally he'd be flattered, now he was terrified.

His Rogue smirked and dropped down to her knees, whirling out her foot in a broom sweep, knocking Cyclops's legs out from underneath him.  She leapt up, preparing to dive down and finish him off... when a shoulder knocked into her side and sent Rogue flying.  Colossus smirked, giving Cyclops a hand up.

"Trouble with the brunette?" asked Cyclops, glancing around.  Colossus nodded.  No sign of either of the girls.  They were hiding.  But the redhead was still visible.  She didn't even try to hide.  She was floating in the air.

"So, they're mutants.  Don't underestimate them," stated Cyclops.  Again, Colossus nodded.  "Let's see just how much that redhead can bench," he said with a smirk.

Colossus nodded, and grinned, rushing towards Jean, charging, his footsteps making the ground shake as he leapt up.  She smirked, holding out her hand, and he froze in mid-air... then buckled.  Jean's frown deepened, and she held out both her hands to try and keep Colossus frozen in mid-air.  That's when Cyclops struck, launching an optic blast that slammed her full force in the stomach, sending Jean flying the air to slam against the ceiling.  Both she and Colossus dropped to the ground, Colossus gracefully on his feet, Jean into a crate with a sickening crunch.  She didn't appear dead, but she was out.  They could finish her off later, Cyclops decided.

They had bigger fish to fry.

As if his thoughts had summoned her, the brunette suddenly attacked, springing clear through a sack of crates and slashing her blades at Cyclops, ripping through his legs and sending him to the ground.  Colossus quickly retaliated but again, it was like striking air.  She moved like a shadow as she vanished into the ground once more.

Colossus suddenly felt a cold hand press against the back of his neck, and knew no more... he promptly collapsed, as the dark Rogue slipped back on her glove.

Cyclops glanced around but found no one.  Not friend or foe.  Grunting, he stumbled into the open.  He needed to see them coming.  A groan from one side alerted him as he saw one of them start to rise... but before he snapped off an optic shot he saw it was Rogue... the other Rogue, the alternate Rogue.  His ally at the moment.  Damnit, thinking like that made his head hurt.  His Rogue was the enemy, and this strange Rogue was his ally?  It didn't make any sense!

"Cyclops!" she shouted, pointing behind him.  He wasted no time, lashing out with his elbow blindly, barely managing to connect this time with a solid stomach.  Before the brunette could recover he'd grabbed her neck and flung her over his shoulder, slamming her hard against the wall.  Right into the electronic handpad.  It shattered, electrical sparks flying everywhere.  The brunette screamed, and collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

Rogue smiled, breathing a sigh of relief, and started to make her way to rejoin Cyclops... before she saw a dark silhouette rise up behind him and slam an iron pole upside his head, knocking him unconscious.  Rogue staggered, her eyes wide with disbelief, and again she had to remind herself not to faint.

Alone, Rogue to face the final remaining Fury.  Her opponent.  Her self. 

**Author's Notes:**

Surprised?!  Hah, I thought so.  If Jean and Kitty didn't do it for you, then Rogue meeting herself should have blown all your frickin' minds out of the frickin' water!  Andrea VonStrucker is, of course, Viper's real name.  Her daddy didn't name her Viper, ya know.  Next time... prepare for the clash of Rogue's.  Rogue vs. Rogue.  Now -that's- good fight material.  For early clarification, in the next chapter, our Rogue will be known as that, and AU Rogue known as the Fury.  So you don't get confused.

Todd fan: Damn straight it does, as long as its tastefully carried out and meaningful.  Or Jean's.  But I digress.  Glad you like my use of the super humans.  Heh.  I always wondered to myself, how would Duncan, Taryn, and Paul act if -they- had been mutants?

Risty: Storm's awesome, in my humble opinion.  She's too nice to kill someone in cold blood, no matter what you do to her.  Middle of a fight, wrath of Goddess, oh hell yeah, I'd run.  But she's still nicer than most of the others.  Glad you enjoyed her, Angel (hehe, butterfly), and Iceman (whom I could've given far lamer puns).

Nessie6: I am on a roll, aren't I?  Fight scenes do that for me.  And there ya go... Rogue... Magneto... and far more!  Poor Lance.  But look who I added!  He'll turn that frown upside down soon.

ViciousAssassin: Well, back we go to the main plotline.  Glad of course you enjoy the battle and characterization of all those involved.  I do try.  Apparently, I succeed, but I doubt myself often.  Meh.  Enjoy what's next.  If you like character growth, you'll love it.

DoubleL27: I only saw it again recently, having never enjoyed much first season.  But it did make me think about this story, and wonder what would've happened to those two if they'd stayed friends.  And yeah, Scaleface and Berzerker certainly had some sort of relationship while he was in the Morlocks.  Pity he left.

Son of Logan and Ororo: That's one Marvel-comic-made-into-a-movie I've no desire to see.  But that's just me.  So I wouldn't know.  I heard the rules of combat from a friend of mine in an Aikido class.

Spectra2: Then pass along a sugar cookie to good ol' lovable Comet-hime, for creating Willow, Masque and Misery.  She deserves credit for such wonderful OC's.  I'll take my sugar cookie and save it for the end of this story.

Elrohirthewriter: Glad you're enjoying the OC's and canon characters, I do try my best with them considering they're not mine.  Hope your muse is enjoying the slaughter despite the wear and tear on her tool.  I know I am.  Canada?  Alias?  Huh?!  Make sense, damnit!

Comet-hime: That is unbelievable flattering, and thank you.  Glad I could take your OC and portray her at least half well as her own creator.  And yeah, last line definitely made me smirk evilly too.  But I'm twisted like that.  There'll be more Willow later.  Not much, but just a bit more before I hand her back to you so you can work on 'Triangle.'

Rogue14: Mmm... well maybe something close to that.  But at least you know your namesake won't be harmed.  Then again, look up.  Think maybe she will be?  One of 'em at least?  Or maybe one of the other eleven?  (The joke being that you're the fourteenth clone, like X23... eleven more... get it?)

DaughterofDeath: I don't even want to imagine what your family gatherings must be like.  Well, more chapters coming, and past that Graduation… though unfortunately less work for your parents in that.

X00001: Perhaps, but recall if you will, if Mindbender activates the Dark Cerebro, it doesn't matter how many humans the mutants kill.  They'll all be dead anyway.  Every single last one, every where on the planet.  All of them.


	24. XXIV

Rogue squared off at the far side of the room, regarding the Fury, sizing her up.  It helped greatly to think of her that way.  It made it easier to fight... what was essentially herself.  All her psychological struggling made flesh, it would seem.  Still, all she had to do was knock the Fury out and she could hurry on her way.  Maybe she could even help the Fury, remove the chip she knew was in her head.

Was their even a chip?  Rogue hesitated... was she capable of something like this?  Even in a world as horrible as this.  She shuddered fearfully... she didn't know.

The Fury watched Rogue, sizing her up as well, her stance widening as she held out her arms in a fighting position.  Her eyes were the same green Rogue saw every day in the mirror, but they were cold, they were dull.  It was like some machine.  Some terrible sentinel machine.

Still, Rogue did have a distinct advantage over her dark self.  Carol's powers still filled her, and Rogue was still essentially a template as long as she hadn't managed to absorb anyone...

The hope died as birth as Rogue saw the Fury grow, her body developing perhaps an additional half-foot as metal plates formed along her skin, encasing her as they had moments ago Colossus.  Great, though Rogue, more to worry about.

Reluctantly Rogue took up a fighting stance, waiting for the Fury to make the first move.

She wasn't disappointed.

The Fury launched herself as Rogue, fist flying.  Rogue caught it... barely, and staggered backwards, digging her foot into the ground to keep from moving.  Colossus's powers made him a lot stronger than Ms. Marvel had been.  Thus, they would be the same when echoed in the two Rogues.

Rogue pushed the Fury's fist aside and launched one of her own, catching the dark counterpart on the chin and sending her reeling... barely.  Rogue winced, wringing her hand as the Fury smirked, regaining her feet.  Another important difference... Rogue could still feel pain.  Her sense of pain and pleasure had not been affected by her invulnerability.  Knowing firsthand what it was like being encased in iron skin, Rogue knew that the Fury could not feel any sort of sensation other than extreme pressure.  She couldn't smell or taste either, but that really wasn't vital information right now.

The Fury lashed out again, and Rogue back-flipped this time to avoid being hit, dodging the Fury's blows as they came in rapid, one-two attacks, trying to catch her off guard.  So far, Rogue was proving the faster of the two.  She spun around, lashing out her leg to try and trip the Fury, but she'd seen it coming and leapt up and over the kick, slamming her fist into the ground and narrowly missing Rogue as she rolled out of the way and flew up into the air, trying to regain some ground.  She needed a moment or two to regain her thoughts.

The Fury didn't plan on giving her any, grabbing her leg as she tried to escape and slamming her down hard against the ground, cracking the granite in a perfect indent around her body.  Hurt like hell, but the pain passed quickly as Rogue realized she was for the most part undamaged.  She lashed out with her foot, spinning in mid-air in a move that could only be described as Matrix-esque, twirling like a cyclone and slamming her foot into the Fury's jaw, sending her staggering back once again.

Rogue quickly regained her feet as the Fury regained hers.  There had to be some deciding factor.  Rogue needed to get around that armor plating.  She would never be able to render the Fury unconscious... or, in the worse of scenarios, kill her... with her protected so.  She wasn't powerful enough.

_If it was Colossus himself, I'd just touch him and render him unconscious_... she thought.

Wait, would that even work?  Could Rogue's power work on... Rogue herself?

Not the best time to find out, she reminder herself, as the Fury rushed at her again, grabbing Rogue by the front of the uniform and slamming her hard against the wall.  Rogue growled, pushing away, but the Fury grabbed the back of her head and slammed her down hard again... and again... and again.  Rogue moaned painfully.  The Fury growled, throwing her hard, using all her strength to send Rogue crashing through the wall.  Huge chunks of granite started to fall onto her body, and she barely felt them... she'd been pushed past her threshold of pain.  Soon she'd be past the limits of her invulnerability, and then she'd be dead.

_No_! she thought.  _I can't give up now!  I was gonna go home_!

Rogue grunted, pushing up the chunks of stone that had half-buried her, rising to her feet.  Her arms drooped, her breath came in quick gasps as she managed to stand.  And then to fly again.  She launched herself forward with a vicious flying kick, catching the Fury full in the chest and sending her flying straight into the opposite wall with only slightly less force than she'd been.  Rogue dropped to her feet, then to one knee, barely able to keep her focus.  She was exhausted.

_Don't get up_, she thought.  _Please don't get up_.

Seems today decided to be especially cruel to Rogue (as if the past two weeks hadn't been sheer hell already) as the Fury staggered to her feet.  But she seemed dazed, holding her head, shaking it.  Perhaps... maybe Rogue had managed to damage her.  All the jostling around was shaking her brain up.  No matter how tough her skin was, she was vulnerable on the inside.  Hit her enough, and she'd lose consciousness.

That is, if Rogue didn't first.  Already she felt her vision blur.  It was getting harder to breath.  She needed to rest... instead, she pushed through the pain and stood, waiting for her dark counterparts next move.

Both of them regarded one another for a moment, panting for breath, giving each other a chance to rest while they re-evaluated their opinions of one another, as well as took in each other's damage.  Rogue's uniform was slashed and torn along her shoulder and torso, but still functional and covered all it needed to.  She was unmarked, of course... she couldn't get a cut or bruise with Marvel's invulnerability.  But her hair was frizzled and shot out in every direction, and she was covered in dust.  The Fury didn't look much better.  Some of her black armor had broken off, and her chest plate was cracked from Rogue's vicious kick.  Despite this, her eyes were just as cold as ever.

Then she totally surprised Rogue, reaching down and deliberately stripping off her gloves, tossing them both aside.  Has she come to the same conclusion as Rogue?  To try and absorb her... but... was that even possible?

_Seems I'm about to get a crash course_, thought Rogue, stripping off her own gloves and sliding them into her belt.  _Just hope I don't crash and burn_.

Now both of them bare-fisted, they squared off again.  The Fury charged forward, swinging her iron fist, and Rogue arched her back, dodging it while still maintaining her balance, and bouncing back little a spring, slamming her counterpart in her unprotected gut, doubling her over.  But the Fury lashed out, and grabbed Rogue's face with her bare hands.

Rogue had heard recounts of the experience of having their life drained.  From Kurt, from Scott, from Kitty, from just about anyone she'd touched.  They'd told her, because she'd asked.  She wanted to know what it was like.  But she'd never imagined how painful it had felt, until the day she'd finally had it used upon herself by Apocalypse.  He'd used his powers to absorb hers, as well as everyone else's, and she felt, for once in her life, the pain of having her life drawn out of her.

Now she felt that pain again.  Both of them did.  Both of them had contact with each other's skin.  Rogue screamed in pain, and Fury echoed with a low moan... like an animal.  But she kept her death-lock on Rogue's face, even as Rogue grabbed her arms, trying to pry her off.  It was no good.

Memories flashed across both their minds, as their brains absorbed all the knowledge the other had.  Rogue saw glimpses of her other selves life... it was so intense and powerful it was as if she herself had led it.  For a long moment both of them screamed, overwhelmed by each other's memories.  They couldn't tell who they were anymore.  All they knew was that the other had to perish.

Suddenly the power increased, and Rogue screamed more deeply, as her counterpart grinned, gritting her teeth against the pain.  She was focusing her power, using it to draw out Rogue's life energy.  She wanted to kill her... like she'd nearly killed Cody, Kurt, and countless others.  Draw her life out and leave her a helpless husk.

_No_!_  I don't want to die_!_  I want to go home... I want to live_!

"I want to live!" shouted Rogue.

She roared, lunging forward and grabbed at her dark counterpart's face.  The two titans locked their grips, as Rogue also began to focus her power.  She'd never done it before.  She'd never had to.  All she needed to do was touch someone, that was usually enough to activate her powers.  But she knew how instinctively, and she focused it... concentrating... to overpower the darker version of herself and win.  There was no turning back now.

Both Rogue's strength and power vanished, lost in the maelstrom of their life-force as they locked in an epic struggle, trying to over power the other.  It was quite literally good versus evil.  And only one could emerge from the battle.

Suddenly there was a flash, and the battle was over.

But who had won?

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rogue?" came a soft voice.  "Rogue... wake up..."

"Mmmm... not now Kitty, just a few more minutes," she grumbled, her eyes shut tightly.  God, her head hurt...

"Kitty?"

"Scott... Scott!" she shouted, sitting upright.  Cyclops caught her shoulder gently.  But not her Cyclops... the other Cyclops.  No... wait...

He -was- her Cyclops.  Her Scott.  And he wasn't.  This was her world... no... she didn't belong here.  Slowly, gradually, the second thoughts began to replace the first... and Rogue realized who had won.

She had.

The Fury that had been Rogue lay on the ground, utterly drained of life.  Yet her expression was not one of rage... but one of peace.  She had finally found peace.  Rogue sighed, looking away from her, and felt sick to her stomach.  She'd seen her thoughts... she knew what'd happened to the other Rogue.  She'd be happier as she was now... at peace.  But Rogue could not feel so calm about seeing a body that was, in all essence, herself.  She might herself look like that someday.  She shuddered again.

"Be at peace," she whispered softly.  Then she turned and saw Cyclops.  He had a mixture of emotions painted across his features.  Anger, confusion, love, hatred.  He was just as confused as she was.  He offered her a hand up, and she accepted, still woozy.

"There was nothing else you could've done," he said.  It was phrased more as a question than a statement.

"No.  I'm sorry Scott," she whispered.

"Come on," he said, his voice choked with emotion.  He couldn't deal with this now... he had to deal with it later.  Right now he had important things to do.  "We have to find Magneto..."

Suddenly a hum penetrated the building.  Deeper than before.  Louder.

It had begun. 

**Author's Notes:**

Rogue vs. AU Rogue?  My best frickin' fight ever, I think.  I love fights best when I have only two people to write.  And better, two people of equal levels of power and ability.  Those always make for the biggest slugfests.  Obviously, the AU Rogue was referred to as the Fury to keep it easier than the audience reading and going 'which Rogue?' every time something happened.  And Rogue absorbed herself... does that not boggle your mind?  Blame RoguesKnight's 'Losing Control and Finding your Heart.'  If you read that, you also know what other things I have in store for poor Rogue.  Oh no, I ain't done with her yet... not by a long shot.

Nessie6: Possibilities indeed.  I know there would be many when I decided to include Kitty among the Fury roster.  Ironic how most of the core X-Men are bad guys in this universe, is it not?  And Rogue vs. Rogue.  Was it good?  I hope it was.

X00001: Shocking.  Excellent.  I love to surprise the audience.  Surprise after surprise until they don't know what's coming.  And then big happy, sappy endings, followed by lunch.

Princess Myra: We'll see.  After all, Sandoz would have my head if I hurt precious Lance and Kitty too much.  And you're exactly right about how Rogue and her alter self were on even ground.  More or less, at least.  I wanted to draw out the fight.

Son of Logan and Ororo: Gotcha, Punisher not worth it.  I kinda figured that when they made Travolta into the villain.  Meh.  I'll go see Hellboy instead, when I get the chance.

ViciousAssassin: Was the Rogue fight everything you had hoped it would be?  Did the victor surprise you? (of course not).  Back to the plot, back to the tie-ins and Rogue's growth before she goes home.  The war goes on.

Star-of-chaos: Rejoicing?  Rogue just killed herself!  How mind boggling is that?!  It is the opposite of rejoicing.  Inner demons nothing, this is real and physical and smackin' Rogue around like she's a redheaded stepchild.  Oh wait…

Spectra2: Her, Spectra2.  Comet-hime is a woman.  And any cookie is fine, as long as you continue to read and review my stories.  Mmmm… delicious reviews.  How I crave them *scarfs down reviews.*

Risty: I'm very glad I explained it then, before I got barraged by questions as to why David not Jean.  No telepathy, brain surgery ruined her by accident.  Poor Jean.  Rogue vs. Rogue fight?  Hell yeah… always fun to see two power houses go for an all out slug fest.

Universalanimegirl: My, that's a mouthful.  Huzzah, I can reply mucho to your extra big review!  And you did know, it was so uncanny I swore you had telepathy.  Definitely Fubar.  Glad you enjoyed the dramatic and meaningful deaths.  As for Magneto, you shall indeed see.

Sandoz: You're so anti-Jean sometimes it's scary.  And yes, Kitty and Jean are all still alive.  Rescue?  Well maybe.  Did the Rogue vs. Rogue fight look good?  You did a great Lance vs. Avalanche fight.  Character fights can be the absolute best.

Dark_serpeant89: Well I hope I wrote it well, is all I can say.


	25. XXV

Worldwide, it was the same for everywhere.

Mutants screamed, falling to the ground in pain, clutching their heads to stop the terrible screeching sound.  But it continued, slowly killing each and every last one of them.

No where did any mutant scream more terribly than inside the machine known as Cerebro.  Controlled though he was, some part of David still resisted the sinister machinations of the chip imbedded into his brain.  But he could not fight it for long, and soon they would all die.  And him with them.  The humans would win the war.

He had to hold out... he had to...

He screamed, as the chip's power was increased by its operator.  His screams echoed in the dark, empty chamber.

Nightcrawler screamed, clutching his head as he fell to the ground by Magneto's feet.  The Master of Magnetism paid him no mind.  His attention was focused forward.  On the steel doors sealed shut.   They led to Cerebro... and to Mindbender.  His mind, safely protected by his helmet, shielded him from the influences of the dark Cerebro.  All the other mutants world wide would not be so lucky.

Frowning, Magneto stretched out his hands, and activated his powers, making the entire fortress shudder.  He focused it, brought it under his control.

Stop.

Stop, he thought, more deeply, his brow furrowing as he brought all his power together, trying to end this.  It had to stop, or all he had fought for, all his people had sacrificed, all -he- had sacrificed, would be utterly for nothing.

STOP.

A final shudder tore through the building... and the screaming ceased.  So did the terrible buzzing sound.  All was quiet.

With a shudder, Magneto collapsed onto his knees... it had taken nearly all of his strength to stop that... he doubted he could do it again.  Footsteps pounded behind him, and he and Nightcrawler whirled to face their new foes... but to their relief it was only Cyclops and Rogue.

"Rogue..." he gasped, barely able to catch his breath.  Magneto sunk further to the ground, barely able to stand.  Cyclops caught him.  Magneto managed to point at the iron doors.  "Mindbender..."

Rogue nodded, wasting no time in slamming her fingers in between the doors and all but shoving them open, immediately spotting Mindbender.  He'd fallen unconscious.  Rogue grabbed him and slung him over her shoulder as Cyclops supported Magneto.  Together, the new team made their way to the exit, where Mastermind would be waiting with their escape.

Midway there, they passed through the bunker again, taking a quick note of casualties.  Colossus was up and standing, if a little woozy... and apart from Facade and Rogue's alter-self, no one else was dead.

"Oooh my aching head..." muttered Kitty, standing on shaky feet.  Rogue watched her warily... but she was acting strangely now.

"Just let us leave," said Magneto, not recognizing her.  "We don't want to hurt you."

"Huh... who are you?" she asked, rubbing her head.

Rogue figured it out first.  When her head had hit the electric circuits, it must've fried the chip.  Good.  They could get it out later.  Kitty wobbled then, nearly tripping.

"Here, I'll give you a hand," said Nightcrawler, reaching out to grab her... shocked to discover when his hand passed through hers.  But more shocking... she looked surprised as well.

"What the...?"

"No time for explanations, let's move!" shouted Cyclops.  "Come with us or stay here and die, all the same to us," he said.  Rogue lingered behind, grabbing the unconscious form of Jean Grey as the others ran for their lives.  If Kitty and Kurt could survive having chips in the brains, so could the redhead.

The mutants and their newfound allies ran out, through the corridors and secret tunnels, emerging into the early morning sky outside of the base.  Mastermind's illusion dropped as they made their way to the metal spheres, climbing inside.

"Signal a retreat," ordered Magneto, wearily rising to his feet to raise up the metal spheres with his team.  Cyclops set to work, ordering a full retreat of all surviving mutants.

Magneto's spheres flew through the air.  They'd succeeded in their mission.

But at what price?

When they arrived back at the fortress, it was already too late.

He was rushed to the hospital, but his heart had failed him.  And so it was that Eric Magnus Lensherr passed on, victim of old age and stress.  His heart had not been able to handle the strain.  And he had not spoken one word of complaint, even to the end.  All he had said, when Cyclops stood over him and held his head, was...

"Take care of them."

No one was quite sure who he'd meant.  The twins, the troops, the mutant people.

Hopefully it wasn't the twins... Spyke had reported in moments ago for Beast's team.  Quicksilver was a casualty.  So were Scaleface, Berzerker and Calliban.  Storm's team had managed to escape without any serious casualties, and only Angel was lost.  But they had a great deal more wounded lying on the cots of the medical bay.  Gauntlet's team was joining them soon, since their transport back to Asteroid M was currently... inactive.

Forge had been working overtime and with now practiced expertise to remove the chips from the minds of Mindbender, Shadowcat, and Jean Grey.  Shadowcat had proved the most difficult.  Apparently, the shock to her system that had ruined her chip had also messed up her mutant power.  Now... she was permanently phased, able to become solid only if she concentrated.  Thus, her surgery had to be accompanied by a restraining collar.

This had, of course, led to the inevitable reunion.

Avalanche lay on his bed, nursing his broken arm.  He didn't want the medical personnel looking at it, fussing over him.  He just wanted to be alone, like he always did after a fight.  So he lay in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling.

She didn't make a sound as she slipped into the room, phasing through the door.  Quieter, and unfortunately easier given her new state of being.  She was going to have to get used to this.

"Lance?" she whispered softly.

"Kitty?" he thought, lifting his head.  He turned his head, half-expecting a daydream or half-memory calling his attention.  But... there she was...

He sat up fully, still disbelieving his eyes.  His angel.  The only girl who'd ever looked at him and not seen a failure and a mistake.  Not clad in pink, like he remembered her, but a black human uniform... but those eyes.  Those sky-blue eyes could never change.

"Kitty?" he asked again, still in disbelief.

"Oh Lance..."

And she flung herself at him, trying to catch him in her arms and managed to do so... for a fraction of a second before her concentration slipped, and she nearly fell clear through him.  She shifted back, and they regarded each other again.  She passes her hand through his, sighing softly.  Her eyes glistened wet with tears.

"Are you a ghost?" he finally managed to utter.

"There's been... some changes..." she whispered, pressing her palm lightly against his.  It was feather-light contact, but it was contact.

"At least you're back," he managed to choke out.

"Yes... I'm back... I'll never leave again... ever."

"Oooh my aching head," grumbled Beast, sitting partially upright.  His head and, indeed, his entire body was swathed in bandaged.  Including his right knuckles.  He'd taken quite a beating against the sentinel but had, eventually, manage to emerge both victorious and for the most part intact.

"Did we win?" he asked idly.  He knew it was the case... if it hadn't been, he might very well be dead now.

"We did," replied Storm, resting on a nearby cot.  She too was bandaged across the midsection but seemed otherwise uninjured... just tired.

"Casualties?" asked Beast.

"Plenty," she stated darkly, lowering her head and allowing her ivory locks to conceal her features.  "Magneto too."

"Then it seems that, in victory, we still may have lost," he replied after a moments hesitation.

"No.  This it no over," she said.  "I can sense that something is left unfulfilled."

"Let us pray it is not the end of mutants," he added, resting his head back and closing his eyes.  He needed to gather his strength.

Darkness.  Shadows.  Blackness.

That was all Meltdown could see.  Panicked, she sat up, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, easy girl... relax... you're going to be fine."

"Magma?" she asked, groping blindly and grabbing Magma's arms to steady herself.

"Yeah, its me.  Look they had a look at your eyes, you're going to be fine, nothing was damaged... you just got the nerves overloaded by the time-bomb's light... it didn't even scratch you."

"Then why can't I see?" asked Meltdown.  As soon as she asked, she felt it, and realized how absurd her question was.  She was wearing a piece of cloth tied around her head.

"Relax, the cloth comes off in two days... your vision will be as good as new."

"Stay with me?" she asked, almost whimpering.

"Sure.  Besides, we did come out alive.  I believe I owe you something," replied Magma, her voice containing just a hint of mischief.

Tabby smiled back.  And behind her blindfold, she cried tears of relief and joy.

Cyclops stood in the arboretum, alone save for the returned Willow.  Now reverted back to her normal state of being, she was cheerfully gardening, waiting for her mentor Storm to return.  Cyclops envied her, to create life with her power.  All his power could do was destroy.

He'd seen to the wounded, of course, given them congratulations or heartfelt apologies, mourned over their fallen comrades, their fallen leader, and shared in their pride in the battle.  He'd even checked in on Shadowcat, making sure she was well, and the newly discovered mutant Jean.  Jean hadn't said much since she'd arrived.  Hadn't done much of anything, really.

But then, he couldn't do it anymore.  He felt... lost.  He felt alone.  Magneto was not there to guide him.  Without Quicksilver, that meant he was in charge.  But... he didn't know what to do.

"DayTripper was right," he muttered to himself.  "We are going to falter without Magneto."

"DayTripper never said that," remarked a voice to his right.  Cyclops turned... and saw Rogue floating from the corridor to land with him.  He marveled at her.  She'd changed so much, in only a short week or so.

"She asked what you would do, when he was gone," stated Rogue.  "So, what will you do?"  Cyclops thought long and hard about that.  But when he gave Rogue an answer, she smiled.

**Author's Notes:**

It's not over yet, everyone.  But I think we can all find a place in our hearts to mourn for the fallen Magneto.  Poor bastard.  And maybe for poor perma-phased Shadowcat?  A similar fate befell her comic incarnation for a short while after being stabbed with an energy spear.  This chapter was a teensy bit rushed I know, but better next time, promise.  I'm wrapping this story up and moving on to greener pastures.  Literally.  But plenty more insight and plot left, so don't go anywhere.

Sandoz: I made Jean into a gibbering semi-vegetable and took away her telepathy.  How's that?  That's kinda not pleasant for her.  Believe me, I hate her less too.  I think it started back during Cruise Control when she actually broke the rules to have fun with Scott.

ViciousAssassin: Three or four more, after this one of course.  Glad you enjoyed the fight.  X2's events are not really involved, just the idea, as you can see.  And yeah, when I was writing this I thought about how Rogue would go up against herself and I said what would happen if they touch?  This is my interpretation.

Insane Sketchbook: Frickin' A, huh?  Right back atcha.  And I do enjoy writing violence, it's something I seem to be very good at.  If my audience likes it, then they shall continue to receive more.  What favorites, your ff.net profile seems to be totally empty.  Or am I mistaken?

Risty: I don't think that was quite exactly helping someone, but sure whatever.  I'm just glad you enjoyed the fight.  Even if it was, as you say, a strange Ms. Marvel vs. Colossus pseudo-fight.

Todd fan: Excellent, all my plans are falling into places.  Chapters coming, with more and more surprises.  Enough to totally make you and Red Witch look predictable!  Muwahahahaha!  Glad you enjoyed the clash of the Rogue's.

DaughterofDeath: Yes ma'am.

Rogue14: That evil enough for you, killing off Magneto?  Don't worry that's the end to evilness.  Now only good happy feelings.  Happy super good feelings for everybody!  Hehehehe.

Star-of-chaos: It was good, wasn't it?  And I was so totally worried I would be criticized for sending Rogue up against herself.  I am the man.  Glad also you enjoyed how Pyro finally got to kick a little ass.

DoubeL27: Kitty and Rogue were given little mind-control chips, Jean was given one, plus brainwashed.  It's really quite simple really.  Heh.  And yeah, it is interesting to go up against someone like yourself.  It's been done before, just generally not with someone like Rogue.  There'll be angst a plenty, yes, but also a big happy ending coming soon, fret ye not.  There's a little side-effect of Rogue absorbing herself that she's yet to be made aware of.

X00001: It was quite shocking, wasn't it?  Then again, weren't we all a little shocked when Apocalypse used Rogue's powers against her?  I know I certainly was.  It got me thinking, and that was eventually what led to that Rogue vs. Rogue fight.

Comet-hime: Drawing pretty piccies is definitely your super power.  Now all you need is a secret identity and skintight spandex.  I dunno about Viper and her hair (or lips for that matter) because as a human she'd be able to get the resources, but as someone in the military, would she bother?  All will come together very soon, so brace yourself.

Nessie: I am very familiar with that comic kiss between Rogue and Colossus.  However, Evo has a number of differences in power, and in general I stick to the Evo rules.  Like Nightcrawler?  Used to pass out/throw up if he teleported more than just himself or too often.  Or Magneto could (lamely) affect Storm's lightning because 'magnetism and electricity are related.'  Evo's done a better job, methinks, portraying them.


	26. XXVI

"Then we are agreed?"

"We are," replied Fury.  "The Council has agreed to recognize your as-of-yet unnamed nation, and we will set aside the city of Bayville for you and your people.  In exchange for a cease fire on both sides."

"Or any aggressive moves of any nature," stated Scott, clearly outlining the new law he'd been working so hard to make.  Fury nodded again.  "Good.  I'm glad we could come to an agreement about this."

"As am I," replied Fury.  "I imagine we'll be speaking more in future.  Fury out," he said, his image fading from the computer screen.  Scott sighed, flipping off the screen.  He sat back, rubbing his temples idly.  Things were harder becoming diplomatic than blowing things apart with his optic blasts.  Still, it was proving to be infinitely more productive.

Since the failure of Operation: Annihilation, the human forces had caved, giving up hope.  Coupled with the massive casualties on both sides, they were ready to talk and end the senseless war.  Already Scott and Fury had begun hammering out a treaty that would bring peace back to the planet Earth.  It would be done before the month was out, and signed by both sides.

A gently nudge at Scott's side caused him to glance up, spotting Jean there, holding out some water.  He eagerly took it, gulping it down.  His mouth was dry from talking for so long with Fury.

"Thanks Jean," he said.

She smiled that quiet smile, turning to shuffle out of the room with the empty glass in her hands.  Poor thing.  Her mind had been all but half-fried during her own experiments in the human custody.  Now she could barely together a coherent sentence, and coupled with her telekinetic powers, she was both unpredictable and unreliable.

Still, Scott couldn't help but smile every time he saw her.

"Any news?" asked Ororo, walking into the room as Jean left, easily side-stepping the redhead before she walked right into her.

"We've managed to work out a cease fire.  Have Gauntlet withdraw his team from the southern border.  But we'll leave Mastermind there just in case, to keep an eye on things."

"Still don't trust them, do you?" asked Ororo, folding her arms.

"Hell no," he replied with a smile.

They both shared a good laugh at that.  And for the first time since the beginning of the war, the laughter flowed freely.

With the war over, a memorial was finally erected.  They'd chosen the most appropriate spot in Bayville... the old Xavier mansion.  It was under renovation, and soon would be ready for Scott and the others to move in and begin living above ground normally again.  Other homes nearby were being renovated and repaired as well, for the other mutants.  Part of his deal with the humans had included sending those still in camps and experimental programs to Bayville and shutting down said camps and experiments.  So far, Fury had proved true to his word.  Like Scott, he was tired of fighting.

The memorial was a simple obelisk, tapered to a fine tip, made of white marble.  At the very top was the name that had led them all through years of fear, pain and doubt.

{Eric Magnus Lensherr - Magneto}

And beneath that, the name that had begun the war, and its first casualty.  In whose memory it had been fought.

{Charles Francis Xavier - Professor X}

Below those two names followed a host of others, long and detailed, taking up every inch of available surface of the six foot high memorial.  Each a name of a lost one, a comrade-in-arms, a friend, or a family member.  It was to this place that Scott Summers turned his steps as the sun set over the horizon.  He needed a chance to unwind.

Rogue was there when he arrived, staring up at the tip of the memorial, staring hard at the names of Eric and Charles.  She glanced over at Scott as he arrived.

"Is it going well?"

"Decent," he replied, stepping beside her, also staring up at the names.  "I sometimes wonder how you do it in your world... how you kept the peace.  How Xavier did it."

"The X-Men," she replied, without hesitation.

"Be sure nice if they were around here," he remarked.

Rogue pondered that a moment, then smirked, reaching down and unbuckling the belt slung around her hips.  Wasn't functional really, since her uniform was one-piece (besides, she'd need a replacement after all the fighting she'd been through) but this was important.  Using her superhuman strength, she tore off the buckle with the distinct 'X' shape.  Smiling, she offered it to Scott.

"What's this?" he asked, accepting it.  Running his finger along the golden yellow edge, the black 'X' on the field of red.

"It's a symbol," she replied.  "Use it, and form your own X-Men.  And maybe they can help make this a better world."

He smiled, taking the buckle and placing it in his jacket.  Then he took Rogue's hand, and shook it.

"You're leaving?" he asked quietly.

"You know I have to."

"We'll miss you here," he said.  "I'll miss you..."

"Scott, no, we've been over this.  Its not me you miss, its your Rogue... this world's Rogue."

"Who's you now... or you're her.  Or..."

"No.  I am me," she replied firmly.  "And I want to go home."

Scott sighed.  He recognized that tone.  Zero chance of arguing.

"Then get home safely," he replied.

"Soon as someone shows up," she stated, glancing around.  No sign of him still.  Scott tilted his head curiously.

"Who're you waiting for?"

"Uh... that... that's me," interjected a third voice, as Kurt waved at them nervously, hanging upside down from a nearby dead tree.  With practiced grace but little of his usual showing off, he flipped gracefully onto his feet and walked over towards the two of them.  Another difference.  Rogue would be happy to see her silly little bro fooling around back in her world.  But at least she could make one last difference before she left.

"Okay Kurt, time to go," she said, hoisting him up, piggy-back style, onto her back.  Her clung on for dear life as they lifted up into the air.  Rogue waved one final time back down at Scott... silently wishing him luck.  She hoped she'd managed to make a difference here.

And so Rogue and Kurt flew off, heading west.  Into the setting sun.  She kept one hand up to shield her eyes as she flew onwards.  Tomorrow was the day.  At the rate she flew, with a passenger, she'd be there by early morning.

Rosaline Jackson smiled as Gauntlet's team of youngsters came running up to her, shouting and clamoring almost all at once.  One could hardly imagine most of them were already trained killers.  They still acted like little kids.

"Willow, Willow!" they shouted, drawing nearer her and her mentor.  "We planted all those seeds, just like you asked Willow."

"Thank you all," she replied graciously, thanking each one in turn.  Theresa, Kevin, Jono, Masque (no one knew her real name, including herself), and Torpid (likewise).  Her brother Day and Betsy were already inside the mansion, working on other projects.  They all gave rushed back into the Xavier mansion to find other work to do, using their boundless childish energy and incredible power to make the Xavier Institute a place worth living.  A home.  Not some fortress that served the function of life, a place where they could truly enjoy living.

And now it was Rosaline's turn.  She signaled to Ororo, who floated up into the sky and had storm clouds gather.  Sending a gentle rain to caress the currently rocky, dusty, red mud grounds that covered the grounds of the mansion and, indeed, all of Bayville.

Time for some changes.

Rosaline gestured, and the seeds in the ground shuddered, moving to her will.  They began to grow.  They poked up out of the ground in small twos and threes, little patches of green in the red earth.  Then they spread, flowing, filling the grounds until it was covered in thick layers of grass, and Rosaline eagerly slid off her boots to step into the wet grass and feel it between her toes.  She sighed blissfully.

She'd missed that feeling.

So it was that she stretched out her hands, her work not done.  As the storm raged above her, Ororo's work aiding her own, a tree grew from the ground, spreading out its limbs to capture the falling water.  A small tree, but some day it would be strong, big and mighty.  Rosaline would see to that.  Waving her hands like a conductor, another tree arose from the ground.  And another, and another.

Then, Rosaline sunk to the ground, exhausted, and Ororo ended her storm, drifting down to land beside her, helping the blonde-haired girl to her feet so they might both see the fruit of their labors.

It was beautiful.

Paradise on earth.

There was still more work to be done, to be sure.  The city of Bayville needed work, as did countless places world wide.  Part of the deal Scott was working out with the humans was to allow for mutual exchange of resources.  That included the practical use of mutants powers.

It would be worth it, to make the world green again.

Scott sat down on his new bed, in the master bedroom of the Xavier Mansion, idly twirling a lock of auburn hair between his fingers.  Over the years, he'd kept it, always at his side, in his pocket, beneath his pillow.  It'd been his little piece of her that he'd kept with him always.

But now, he thought with a sigh, it was time to let go of the past... and look to the future.  With tenderness, he placed the lock of hair in a small wooden box and placed it under his bed.  Let go of the past, but not forget it.

"You seem upset," came a voice from the doorway.  A purple-haired girl stood their, clad in the thinnest of black silks.  Her eyes were yellow, with cat-like pupils, and Scott instantly recognized Mystique.  "Need some company?"

"No," he replied.  "Thank you Mystique," he added, as she sighed softly, shifting her body into a more presentable one and turning to walk out.  "Although..."

"Yes?" she asked, turning back to face him.

"Its almost time for dinner, isn't it?" he asked.

"It is.  Shall I send Jean up with some?"

Mystique might not've realized it, but nothing would've made him happier at the moment.  He nodded.  Mystique smiled knowingly as she turned her head, nodding, and walked away, striding off down the corridor.

Rogue landed, as she'd predicted, early in the morning right outside the hut.  Giving a gentle shake to rouse her passenger (poor Kurt had fallen asleep midway there) she stepped over to knock on the plain wooden door, as she'd done almost a week ago.

And, as a week ago, before she could knock, a voice interrupted her.

"Come on in Rogue."

With a smirk, Rogue slid open the door without hesitation, having half-expected that.  Amanda sat on her bed cross-legged.  All the candles were already lit, giving the room a strange, otherworldly glow.

"You've been expecting me."

"I'd be a poor sorceress if I hadn't been," replied Amanda, not opening her eyes.  She was deep in meditation.  "Give me an additional moment, I shall be outside to perform the spell and send you home."

"Sure," replied Rogue, closing the door and leaving Amanda in private.  Kurt had wandered over to the chicken pen, feeding the birds with a careworn expression on his face.  Rogue smiled.  She knew this was the best fate for them both.  Kurt could keep Amanda grounded in reality, and Amanda could help Kurt recover from the torment he must've gone through as a slave to that damn chip.

Rogue grimaced, rubbing her temple.  Her head still hurt on occasion, when she remembered.  Her other self... she had been through such an experience.  And worse.  With practiced ease, Rogue pushed down those memories, sealing them away in the graveyard of her mind, and kept them in check until she needed them.

Amanda emerged in her white robes, carrying a small bag.  As she walked over towards Rogue, she spared a glance Kurt's way.  And a smile touched her lips.  Rogue was right, they'd be much happier together.

"Alright, are you ready Rogue?" she asked softly.

"Sure... what do I need to do?" asked Rogue, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Remain still... and don't worry, your journey will be considerably smoother this time," replied Amanda, opening the bag and sprinkling a circle of salt around Rogue's ankles.  "You will return to the exact time and place you vanished, I have compensated for the flow of the Way.  There should be absolutely no trouble at all."

This complete, she tossed the bag aside and stepped back, murmuring in an ancient, undecipherable tongue.  "Azeroth metrion zinthos... Annal nak thrak, usth beth bedtad, dok'kiel, kiente..." she chanted, her voice steadily growing in volume.  The wind picked up, blowing up Amanda's dark locks and kicking up small clouds of dust as her hands focused on Rogue and her eyes turned entirely white and pupilless, like Storm's.

A shimmering dome of energy encased Rogue completely into a sphere, a sphere that pulsated the colors of the rainbow.  Red, yellow, green, blue.  Then black, and it shimmered, and Rogue watched from inside, this time thankfully feeling no pain from the strange phenomenon.

There was a brilliant flash of light, so bright and sudden Kurt shielded their eyes.  When it had passed, Amanda blinked her eyes, clearing away the bright spots behind them.  Even expecting it, she'd nearly been blinded.  And then...

Rogue was gone.

**Author's Notes:**

And so the Alternate Universe has begun to lick its wounds and try to make peace and bring about a better future.  There's your happy ending.  AU Scott likes AU Jean?  Noooo... impossible.  Heh.  And now the old Xavier mansion is going to soon be made nice and beautiful and everyone will be super mega extra happy.  It's the super mega extra happy ending!  And even Kurt and Amanda got reunited, wasn't that sweet?  DayTripper's magic words were not gibberish, but pirated from 'Teen Titans' (the first three were commonly recited by lovable Raven) and the movie 'Excalibur' (Merlin and Morgana's charm of making).  And now, back to the regular universe, for the exciting conclusion!

ViciousAssassin: A fair question.  When phased gravity has no effect on Shadowcat.  In the comics she was even able to fly when she phased.  Not many surprises left, I think Magneto's end might've been the last character death.  Now just a lot of plot wrapping up and happy reunions.

InsaneSketchbook: Evo's been fun, really, but its over, and when I say greener pastures I mean new categories of cartoons and anime to write about.  And yeah, I had Magneto's death planned from the beginning since, come on, he was old.  No Rebirth for him.  Yes, the Marauders and Harpoon, got it in one.

DoubleL27: I figured Lance would, considering she's almost permanently phased now.  I mean, what would you think?  And yeah, I actually had Tabby not being blind planned out but, like Beast, wanted to make the audience think otherwise.  Just to make you all sweat.  You've seen in this chapter what Scott's done, next chapter you'll find out what happened to Rogue.  Think Ascension future scenes.

Spectra2: Briefly she has Colossus', but his faded.  The only people our Rogue has held onto long enough to permanently absorb are herself and Ms. Marvel.  That's it.  And don't worry, this story may be over but I plan to keep writing for a long time.  Or at least, as long as I'm able to.  Stupid real life.  Cookies!

Risty: 'You bastard!'  And body count?  In writing this story, I killed off precisely twelve mutants (fourteen if you count AU Rogue and Ms. Marvel) and countless humans.  And yeah I know, Kitty perma-phased is sad, but at least she's back with Lance.  But at least they'll be happy together.

Rogue14: Cruel.  But ah well, to each their own.  You'd've probably acted much worse if I'd killed off Rogue.  And yes, Rogue's finally gone home to her own world, and we are finally done with the alternate universe.  Now let us never speak of it again.

DaughterofDeath: You know I wonder how you're going to review when this is done.  Add a new story?  Hehehe.

Stars-of-chaos: plays the bagpipes at the funeral  I just appreciate happy, but realistic, endings.  It is my curse.

Todd fan: I surely don't want to know what you're going to do to poor Beast.  You're still driving him nuts as a teenager, last I looked.  Him and most of the other X-Men, Brotherhood and Acolytes.

X00001: Is answer question?  Peace happens of course.  Slow, gradual, we-don't-trust-you kinda peace... but peace none-the-less.

Comet-hime: Reunited with his kids and wife, definitely.  And now he's at peace... I don't think living Magneto ever really felt so peaceful in his life.  Not the way Xavier has, even though he's lost his son, his half-brother, his wife -and- the woman he loves.  Prolonged contact between Kitty and Lance with a restraining collar?  Of course.  And yes of course I left all your precious girls alone, didn't scar of maim them.  If I did you'd never draw for me again.

Nessie6: I imagine Pietro and Eric, like the others who died in the fight, were re-united in their appropriate religious afterlife.  And yes, of course Lance is going to be happier with his pretty kitty at his side.  Or floating over his shoulder, whatever it happens to be.


	27. XXVII

This time there were no swirls, no sounds, no weird affection of the senses.  As DayTripper had promised, the trip was considerably smoother this time around.

As Rogue watched the strange colors formed a single greenish-blue, whirling into a whirlpool of soft light.  No, not a whirlpool... a tunnel.  It felt cool, and Rogue shivered slightly, but at least she wasn't on the verge of melting or bursting into flames, or turning into a hunk of ice.  Rogue landed on both her feet this time, and began walking... towards her destination.  She could see it clearly now, at the end.  Her home, her world.

She walked at first... then began to run... then leapt off her feet and flew, arms extended, as the darkness became light, and she was home...

 "ROGUE!!!"

Jean blinked her eyes, sure that someone was playing tricks on them.  There was Rogue but... what on earth had happened to her?  Her uniform was torn, burnt, ripped and generally a mess, and her hair was at least several days longer, by her estimate.  She looked like a wholly different person.

Not that it would make any difference in a second, as Juggernaut was rearing back his hand to smash her out of existence again.  Jean cried out again as the fist descended downwards...

... only to stop, caught by a smaller, black-gloved hand.

No one was more surprised by this than the Juggernaut himself, who was violently thrown back as Rogue leapt up and uppercut him hard in the chin, sending the massive behemoth staggering backwards.  That had almost hurt, damnit.

Rogue smirked, hands on her hips.  She stood upright, beckoning the Juggernaut on.  Growling, Cain obliged her, swinging his fist.  She ducked under, moving with inhuman quickness to slam her own fist hard into his gut again, nearly knocking him over.  Growling, he clenched both his fists and brought them down hard, but she flipped out of the way... then did something totally unexpected.

She flew!

Rogue swooped up high and came in low, slamming both her fists with full force into Juggernaut, sending him flying to land with a deep impact in the street.  Not giving the unstoppable force a chance to recover she swooped in and grabbed his leg.  Gritting her teeth, she flew up again, dragging all eighty goddamn tons of his bulk with her, high up into the air.

"Enjoy your flight, Cain!" she shouted, proceeding to whirl her body in a tight cyclone, holding onto his leg... until... she released him, and the Juggernaut howled as he went flying through the air, heading in the general direction of Bayville's bay.  Rogue lost sight of him after that.  Not that she gave half a damn.

Smiling, she dropped back down, as Jean, Wanda and Sarah watched her in awe.  The way she descended, her hair waving in the breeze... definitely didn't look anything like the Rogue they knew and loved (or hated).  The big smile plastered onto her face also seemed out of character for the normally sullen goth.

"Wow... that was amazing," said Wanda.  "How on earth did you...?"

"It's a long story," replied Rogue with an overly cheerful smile on her face.  "A very, very long story.  But for now... I am just so glad to be home."

Rogue had immediately returned to the Xavier Institute with Sarah, Jean, and Wanda.  There, she'd gone straight to see Professor X, and he in turn had telepathically gathered all those at the Institute so that Rogue need only explain her story once.

And what a story it was.  An alternate universe, the stuff of sci-fi movies and superhero comics.  Other versions of themselves, in a war with their human friends (well, okay, they weren't very friendly now, but still) and half of them were either dead or had died during Rogue's time there.  Scott grimaced as he heard of his alter-self wearing a goatee, receiving some good natured ribbing from Jean on how ugly he'd look like that.  Kitty had shivered as her description of the dark Lance, so angry and full of hatred, and then again at the poor fate of the other Kitty.  Kurt didn't look much better when he heard about what had happened to his other self either.

When it was all over, only Jamie could think of an appropriate word to describe the tale Rogue had just weaved for them all.

"Wow."

One month later.

_"Dear Journal,_

_I know I haven't had time to write here in what seems like ages, but things have been downright ridiculous here at the Institute.  Included in my last entry I wrote down everything that happened to me that happened in the alternate world.  Well, now it all is starting to feel like a dream.  Or a nightmare.  But I try not to focus on the bad anymore.  Besides, flying around the Institute is fun._

_So is something else I discovered._

_I figured it must've been my alternate self who'd given this to me, as it's the only explanation myself, Mr. McCoy and the Professor could come up with.  Something happened when we touched one another.  It's been absolutely amazing._

_I can touch._

_I can touch people without hurting them.  I can touch, I can hold hands, I can give hugs, I can kiss... though, to be honest I haven't kissed anyone yet.  Despite what Bobby Drake will be telling everyone.  There's just no one I want to kiss right now.  I'm still getting used to all of it.  Like the time we all lost our powers, with Trask's nullification device.  Just because I can touch doesn't mean I need to.  But I'm happy.  I feel so... so incredibly normal.  Its amazing._

_And thus I took personally joy in grabbing each and every pair of gloves I have (quite a few, actually) as well as a number of ugly clothes that had been bought for skin-covering purposes rather than fashion, and hauling them off to good will.  That's the main reason I haven't been writing here in so long, I've been too gosh darn happy._

_Let's see, what's happened since last I wrote here.  Magneto dropped by for a brief visit, helped train some of the new recruits.  I think he's finally decided not to pursue the concept of war against humanity.  Which is a relief, since now the Professor can more easily argue with the world nations that mutants are not dangerous and that they deserve the same rights as everybody else.  That'll be a relief._

_Piotr finally came here, deciding to give the Institute a shot.  His little sister Ilyana is living with some relatives in southern Russia, and now that she's safe and happy he's decided to come here and help us fight for what's good and right and all.  I knew he couldn't be that bad, working for Magneto.  Even before I absorbed him.  What else?  Bobby and Jubilee broke up, couldn't quite get details, as if I'm a gossip-monger anyway.  But they're still good friends, near as I can tell.  Spring Break's coming up, everyone's planning to head home, though Scott's heading home with Jean to meet her parents.  Go figure.  I'm heading home to see Irene._

_Oh right, almost forgot.  I finally found Carol.  __Logan__ helped do some digging, and finally managed to find her.  She fell into a coma about three years ago, something about an accident, and is now at St. Mary's hospital in upstate __New York__.  Angel helped find her.  So I paid her a visit.  I kinda owe it to her, ya know?  Or at least, the Carol in my head.  I brought her some nice lilacs.  And when I was leaving I swear I saw her smile.  But maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me._

_And now I gotta go, the Cajun offered to take me on a date to the movies tonight, and before I knew it we had a small gathering going.  Us, Sam and Rahne (who are still in denial that it's a date) and Tabby and Amara, on their first official outing._

_I'm just so happy.  I hope the good times never end."_ __

**Author's Notes:**

And so ends 'Annihilation,' the pride and joy of Rurouni Tyriel.  I have even managed to surpass 'Nullification.'  Now, on to 'Graduation!'  Bigger and better!  First of all, before anyone complains, I know Juggernaut is stronger than Marvel-enhanced-Rogue.  He was caught off guard and wasn't using his full strength in the fight above.  Next time they dance, the outcome may be different.  Rogue absorbed herself, and now can touch.  Inspired against by RoguesKnight's story and it's a much better solution than one of the other three ways most ff.net writers have Rogue learn to control her powers (A. Out of the Blue, B. Scientific Breakthrough or C. After some random Rogue power surge.)  Rogue's journal entry is to bring things up to pass, tie up some loose ends, and of course prep for the upcoming 'Graduation' story.  Also includes one scene from the future glimpse in 'Ascension.'  Magneto training the new recruits.  Brief, I know, but at least I'm sticking to what was seen in Evo.

DoubleL27: Bayville is at least a fair sized city (based on what we've seen of it) and really, how many mutants world wide could there be, after a genocidal war?  Nation, city-state, call it what you will.  And yes I know, I have betrayed my Scott/Rogue supporters.  Damn me.  As for Rogue's powers, see above.  Good, ne?

Risty: Well fourteen that we saw, remember a lot of 'em died before Rogue arrived.  Plus all those humans.  That fleet alone must've put it into the hundreds.  And yeah, I couldn't resist that little jab at Jean, if it's only her AU counterpart.  And yes, yes I do think of everything.  Part of my mutant powers.

ViciousAssassin: Always good to not hide in fear.  If more people realized that nobody wanted to fight, we'd all be much happier off.  But, ah well.  Some day.  Hope you enjoyed what happened Rogue after she returned to her own dimension.  Was it good?

Sandoz: I hear comic Kitty had to have some help for that, but yeah… someday.  For now, does it really matter that they can't touch, as long as they're together?  Think about it.  And yes I know I threw poor Scott back at Jean again, but at least I made her a semi-vegetable.  I'm still plenty mean to her, I think.  As for Rogue, does above answer your question?

Rogue14: Its just sweet, its not like he sliced it from her dead body.  She (AU Rogue) gave it to him ages ago, before she was lost in that fight!  Oh well, glad you're enjoying yourself at least.  More coming, quick as can be, promise.  But I need a break after this to refresh my writing skills.

Star-of-chaos: Whadja think I was gonna do, send Rogue to a thousand alternate dimensions like that cancelled Sliders show?  That was a damn show, by the way, but that's the beside the point.  No, story over.  On to next one.  And sure I'm a Titan fan.  And League fan too.  I think my stories after Graduation will be in those genres.

Spectra: Wow, that's a mouthful.  Okay, I think I got your statement, I just hope you understand what happened with Rogue and her powers.  Thankie for cookie, always.  Almost as delicious as reviews.  Mmmmmmm.  Stick around for more of my other stories to come.

Todd fan: I definitely don't want to know now.  Just don't hurt my precious X23.  If you do, I swear I will unleash her unholy brethren, X24 and X25, to hurt you.  X24: He ain't kiddin.'  X25: licks her adamantium claws in an unsettling manner.

X0001: Its not exactly happy, loving peace, but its I-won't-kill-you-if-you-won't-kill me kinda peace.  If we ever re-visited this particular alternate universe (doubtful) we might see how certain people on both sides might try to start the war up again.

Nessie6: That happy enough for ya?  The story starts with Rogue and ends with Rogue, and finally even she's managed to put it all behind her.  And yeah, even in AU's I'm still sticking mostly to the main couples of my stories.

Comet-hime: Hehe, of course, I'm so glad you enjoyed mother-nature Willow.  She's so much nice than wrath-of-nature Willow.  And yeah, decided to spare Masque.  I mean, she's gotta be rather hard to take down, all things considered.  With those freaky mind powers and all.  And am I so darn predictable?  Darnit, I must find a way to break out of these darn habits I have when I write.

DaughterofDeath: No!  No more chapters for you!.

Princess Myra: Not entirely, oh no.  Able to carry on a conversation and such.  Just not her gloriously brilliant self from Evo.  Almost… child-like.  Was my ending truly happy, for both worlds?  I'd like to think it was.


End file.
